


White Flame and the Lyrium Brand

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: The Phoenix's Tale [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But is a Templar, Dragons, F/M, Hawke (Dragon Age) Sided with Templars, Inquisitor Sided with Mages, Mages vs. Templars, OC has a dragon, OC is not a mage in this one, Other Relationships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters not mentioned but are in the story, Red Lyrium, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: Phoenix is in Kirkwall. More specifically in the infamous Gallows. But she's not a mage so she has nothing to fear. No, she's a Templar and she became one willingly. She's still a MGiT, yes, but she knows she must be careful when interacting with not only the other Templars but also with the Knight-Commander and with the heart-throb of a Knight-Captain named Cullen Rutherford. For the most part, Phoenix manages to stay out of trouble and even manages to prove her worth to the Order, however the is the matter of the dragon's egg she carries with her.Cullen didn't think much about the newest Templar Recruit. She acted like most new recruits who had just watched their families be slaughtered by abominations. Under his guide as the Knight-Captain, Cullen watches as Phoenix learns the ropes of being a Templar. He even takes notice of how lightning fast she is with her daggers, yet he also can't help but notice that he is starting to feel an attraction to her that he shouldn't be feeling at all, not to mention the fact that he can't help but stare at her as he tries to figure out what it is about her that attracts him so.What neither expected, however, was for Phoenix's dragon egg to hatch.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My muses are at it again... This is a "What if" story to Phoenix's main story "The Firebird and the Lion". This is a "What if" that takes place if Phoenix had arrived to Kirkwall instead of during the time of the Inquisition. A "what if" world where she is not a mage but a Templar.
> 
> The Main theme of this story: Andrew's Song by End of Silence (link to the lyrics video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZneqpcVzOWs ) I highly recommend giving it a listen to understand this version of Phoenix's story.

Would that anyone could have ever told her that she would end up in her favorite video game's world, she would have scoffed and called them an idiot before telling them that inter-dimensional travel was likely to never be physically possible and that they were more likely to catch sight of an actual unicorn before it would ever become possible. Now though? The young woman, who was following an older woman down to what she assumed to be docks leading to the area where the younger was soon to be training, wasn't sure what to believe as her entire life, everything she had ever believed in and those she had loved, had just been torn apart by an apocalyptic _catastrophe_ and to add the shitty cherry on top of the crappy cake, a creature that not only had scared the ever living daylights out of the young woman, had also slaughtered the young woman's step-mother in front of her when the latter had tried to protect the former. The young woman would have been next on the creature's list if it hadn't been for the one she was following now stepping in to save her sorry hide. Wrapping her arms around herself, the young woman felt cold as ice despite it being a warm summer night, but the movement grabbed the attention of the older woman who frowned before speaking in a gentle tone to the younger, "We are almost to the Gallows. Once there I will see to it that your wounds are seen to, then have you taken to the baths where you can get clean and put on a fresh outfit and then we will find a room for you in the Barracks." She watched the younger woman nodded and saw the question in the young woman's eyes and gave the younger a soft, almost reassuring smile. "It never gets easier, the pain will never truly fade but you can use it as a learning experience, and use it to help stop this from happening to another." She watched the young woman nod before looking away. Oh she was sure that what had transpired would haunt the poor young woman for the rest of her life, who wouldn't be after watching their own parent be torn to shreds at the claws of a creature that was an abomination to man and nature alike. "What is your name?"

"Ph-Phoenix, Phoenix Winterwood, ma'am..." the young woman managed as she tightened her grip around her own torso. 

The older woman nodded. It wasn't the most outrageous name out there, there was a whole country of people with names that were far more outrageous then Phoenix's name was and once more she smiled before speaking again, "A beautiful name. Who gave it to you?"

"My mother did before she died a day after my birth."

 _So the woman she was with was her step-mother._ "What brought the name to her mind?" The older woman knew that leaving Phoenix to linger in silence was not a good idea and so was making small talk to keep her mind busy for the moment.

"The tattoo like mark that I've had upon my back since the day I was born..." Phoenix knew she was saying to much but there was something about the woman before her that made her want to trust the elder and so she would not keep her strange mark secret. The woman introduced herself as Meredith, then noticed something else. "What's in the pack you carry?"

"My art supplies and a egg," Phoenix told her as Meredith stopped for a moment. 

"An egg?" Phoenix nodded before opening the pack and pulling out a carefully wrapped object. Meredith watched Phoenix unwrap the object and was amazed to see that in Phoenix's hands was a white and blue scaled egg, _an egg that was the colors of lyrium_ and despite what Meredith suspected what it was she asked anyway. "What kind of egg is that?"

"My father said it was an egg from a special type of dragon, but that the baby dragon inside of it is long dead which is why it never hatched. But I'm not so sure if it even is a dragon's egg."

"And how did it come to be in your hands?"

"He gave it to me for my twentieth birthday before he went batshit insane a week later. Where he got it from I don't know as he wouldn't tell me but I have a hard time believing its a dragon's egg as dragon's don't exist where I'm from...at least if they did once, they don't anymore." 

"We can have the more trustworthy mages look into it to see if your father was correct or not," Meredith watched as Phoenix nodded before re-wrapping the egg in a careful and almost loving manner, not that it surprised Meredith any. "Come, the Gallows are just over a boat ride across the way." Once Phoenix put the egg away, the crossed over to the Gallows and Phoenix watched the building loom higher and higher the closer they came to it. As Phoenix was attended to, the egg was looked over and Phoenix was swiftly informed that her father had been correct, however, nothing short of a combination of powerful blood magic and fire would revive the deceased baby dragon within the egg, and that was something Phoenix doubted would ever happen, but then again, Phoenix also knew that nothing but death was a guaranteed thing and even then, death could be defied. She would not hold out the hope that the egg would ever hatch and that would prove to be a mistake on her part as fate seemed to decree that not long after Phoenix officially joined the Templar Order the egg would hatch, though it was not for several weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be a dragon in this story. Deal with it, I like dragons. This time though the dragon will look more like the ones from Game of Thrones (Ex: will look more like a giant fire-breathing "bat" with scales and a long tail instead of fur) and like them it's egg will hold the key to what colors it will be. YES those dragons ARE dragons not Wyverns despite missing the forelimbs of most dragon species as there are a great many sub-species of dragons so its not hard to believe that those dragons and Phoenix's future dragon are apart of a sub-species of dragon that has the back legs and wing arms instead of four legs and wings (if someone knows the name of that sub-species and can tell me the name I will love you forever because it is NOT Wyvern, Wyverns are extremely distant cousins of dragon). if someone wants to argue with me about it then you can fight me.


	2. One

Phoenix and another Templar recruit, a young man who had informed her that his name was Carver Hawke, were in the midst of training under the watchful gaze of the Meredith's second, the Knight-Captain who had been introduced to her as Cullen Rutherford (and Phoenix could swear up and down the man was a heart-throb even as a Knight-Captain), when they were called to stop for the day by none other then Meredith herself. Both Phoenix and Carver saluted her and she nodded in return before she turned to Cullen and spoke, "They are ready." Those were the only words she needed to speak for Cullen to nod in understanding but it left Phoenix and Carver wondering what she meant before she returned her gaze to the two who stood there wondering what to do now. Meredith looked to the two in turn and smiled, "Welcome to the Order," She told them before turning and leaving as Cullen called for something to be prepared before he turned to the two.

"Go to the barracks, both of you. Once the Lyrium is prepared, I will get you both, one at a time." He told them as they nodded and left to head for the barracks with Cullen watching after them. 

As they walked Phoenix and Carver spoke and laughed, "So... this is it." Phoenix said as they entered the main seating room for both Templars and Templar recruits and they sat down on the couches opposite of each other, "No going back now."

"Agreed," Carver nodded as they spoke about what they would do for the upcoming holiday. "I plan on going to the Estate to see mother, but I don't-" Carver paused as a friend of their went _FLYING_ by them only to crash hard into the wall, causing Carver to flinch as Phoenix hissed in a breath. "He going to feel that in the morning."

"I think he's feeling it now," Phoenix raised a brow as they watched their friend pick himself up off the floor before he turned to the two watching. 

"I meant to do that!"

"Uh huh," Phoenix rolled her eyes as she stood up to get something from her room, and clapped the man on the back, "You just keep telling yourself that, Marcellus. We all know you are not the most graceful person in existence." Carver laughed hard at that as their friend, Marcellus, began to pout but she didn't see it as she went straight to her room and took up her latest art book and some drawing charcoal, only to stop as her gaze landed on stop where her dragon's egg rested. She wasn't sure why but a sudden compulsion to touch the egg overcame her and taking off one of her gloves, she placed a hand on the egg and her brows skyrocketed as she felt a sudden warmth the moment she touched the egg. "That's impossible." 

"What's impossible?" Her roommate, another Templar who had formerly been a recruit, inquired as Phoenix looked to the woman. 

"Come feel the egg and tell me I'm imagining it feeling warm."

The woman raised a brow but walked over, removed a gauntlet and placed a hand on the egg before her brows came together, "Well it doesn't feel warm to me, rather it feels like it just grew colder then ice." Both looked at each other then, "Phoenix?"

"What?"

"This could be a sign."

"Of what, Eliza?"

"If I had to guess?" The woman, Eliza, shrugged, "I would venture to say that you might soon have a baby dragon on your hands."

Phoenix shook her head, "That is impossible." 

"What makes you say that?" Eliza asked as both women put their missing gloves (or in Eliza's case, gauntlet) on before walking back out into the sitting room where Cullen was just walking in as the two spoke. 

"Because the Knight-Commander and I were both _TOLD_ by the mages who investigated into the egg that unless there is a combination of powerful blood magic **_AND_** fire, you know _ONE_ of the key things for what I'm pretty sure is a **_FIRE BREATHING DRAGON_** , the baby dragon in said egg _will never_ hatch and honestly I believe them as I really don't see either thing happening _AT THE SAME TIME_. Minus the fact that as Recruits for the Order it is drilled into us to stop any and all blood magic from happening the moment we hear even the slightest of rumors." 

"You never know though, Phoenix. The Maker works in ways we mortals can't ever truly come to understand," Eliza told her as Phoenix sighed. "It's just theoretical but what _IF_ it did happen at the same time?"

"Then I would, one feel sorry for the poor son of a bitch who is using said blood magic, and two most likely be dead as everyone knows that unless a person has runes that protect them from fire, the fire could still kill me." 

"Okay, but keeping with the theory: _IF_ you managed to survive the fire AND the blood magic, you would most likely have a baby dragon to care for."

"And that's where I come in with the fact that I know absolutely jack-shit about raising a baby dragon."

"It can't be that hard, can it?" 

Cullen watched as Phoenix turned to look at Eliza with a face that spoke volumes on how much she thought the woman was a dumbass and had to fake a cough to cover up the laugh that about escaped him causing both women to look at him with raised brows before Phoenix turned back to Eliza, "Actually it can be depending on what type of dragon it will be as, contrary to popular belief, not all dragons eat creatures like livestock or wildlife. Some eat fish or any creature who lives in the seas and then theres the rare few that don't eat _ANY_ living creature." 

"oh..." Eliza looked away then, "That...would present a problem."

"Not as much as the fact that the dragon wouldn't stay a baby forever. Dragons can get pretty damn big, Liz."

"I know that, but thats a really small egg, so surely even if it were to hatch it most likely wouldn't grow very large...would it?"

"Runts of the litter can often be the largest creatures out there and, one more then one occasion, are likely to also be the most vicious especially when it comes to dragons."

"Well...Here I was hoping that maybe one day it could happen but now that you've said that...I fear for the day it does, if it does." Eliza frowned as Cullen felt the same way. 

"That's not to mention that if it does ever hatch, I will most likely be the first Templar in the history of the entire Order to _HAVE_ a dragon."

Cullen decided to end the conversation the two were having there and spoke up, "Recruit Winterwood!"

"Yes Knight-Captain?" Phoenix turned to face him directly. 

"The Lyrium is ready, since I cannot seem to find Ser Carver, you will be first," Cullen told her as she nodded while Eliza stood looking confused. Phoenix looked to Eliza who took a moment to realize what he meant, but by then Phoenix was following Cullen to where she would soon be introduced to lyrium, the thing that would become the start of the addiction all Templars dealt with.

****

As night fell some hours later, Phoenix found herself standing at the window of her room and staring out of it as Eliza walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"It's..."

"No words to describe it?" Phoenix nodded as Eliza sat on the desk. "I know they didn't tell you, by what you've chosen, what _ALL_ Templars have chosen to gain our abilities," Phoenix turned her gaze to Eliza, "is an addition." 

"Somehow I already knew that."

"And yet here we are, knowing that we have willingly taken the one thing that will steal us away from this world, but it won't take you." 

Phoenix looked towards Eliza once more, "What do you mean?"

Eliza smiled, "I ran into a hedge-mage today as we were hunting down an escaped mage."

"And?"

"She started spewing things about me that I didn't really care to hear, but then she made mention of you."

"What did she say?"

"That: The Phoenix is not her namesake. The Phoenix is white fire branded by lyrium but will not remain so, for she is not a Phoenix, she is a dragon and like a dragon, she will not be a slave to lyrium."

"Is that all she said?"

"She also said that "Like a dragon, she will rise above the cities of the men of the Imperium and leave nothing but ashes in her wake after losing two of the most important lovers in her life because of the Imperium" or something along those lines, I don't know, I honestly stopped paying attention as we had to kill her as she became possessed."

Phoenix shook her head, "I have no intentions of burning cities to ash even if I am a "dragon". What would be the point in that?"

"That's what I want to know, but if that strange hedge-mage was right, love can make people do some stupid things, but in all honesty I am tempted to believe her about the whole dragon thing just because of that egg you take such good care of." 

"That would likely be the only part I would take into consideration as well." 

"Anyways! Enough of all that nonsense! Welcome to being officially part of the Order!"

"How are you always so cheerful?"

Eliza smirked, "I just am! Now lets go get some food. I'm hungry."

Phoenix rolled her eyes as they made for the door, but as they headed for the dinning area, Phoenix couldn't help but wonder about the things the mage had told Eliza and the dream that Phoenix had that night after she fell asleep, only helped to cement her wonder.


	3. Two

Phoenix dreamed of white fire with blue in it. She dreamed of flying high over cities and forests. She dreamed of a snowy white dragon with blue frills, wing membranes and eyes. She dreamed that she was a dragon that looked like something from a book series she had read once long ago. She dreamed that she was that dragon and was burning the cities of a place she had never been or thought to go to. She dreamed of faces familiar and unfamiliar to her, some with shock, others with pure terror as they looked upon her. She felt her anger rise as she dreamed of two familiar men being killed before her very eyes at two separate times. Two men who she knew she would fall in love with but lose. But all of that was just a dream and when she awoke, she awoke in a cold sweat and with her mind racing. Sitting up, Phoenix looked over to see that Eliza was sprawled out on her bed dead to the world and shook her head. "That woman can sleep through anything," Phoenix commented as she decided that she wasn't likely to get anymore sleep for the night and so stood and dressed, but before she left her shared room with Eliza, Phoenix turned and carefully lifted her dragon egg from where it rested and carried it with her out into the main area to go take up a seat by one of the windows and looked outside for a bit before turning her gaze to the white and blue egg she held so preciously in her lap.  _Why do I always reach for you?_ She wondered as she ran her hand along the egg to feel the bumps of the "scales".  _Why do I feel more comfortable when I hold you?_

"Winterwood?"

"Holy!" Phoenix yelped before a hand flew to her mouth while she was beyond glad that she was sitting down with the egg resting comfortably in between her crossed legs.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to startle you!" Phoenix turned her gaze to see the Knight-Captain having approached her, but was now standing with eyes wide as he realized that he had just scared her damn near shitless.

"It's fine...You're fine..." Phoenix said as she took in a few deep breaths to calm her now racing heart. "If I had a coin for every time someone scared me shitless..." she sighed out as he chuckled.

"You would likely be rich."

"Twice over," Phoenix smiled as he motioned to the empty space near her. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Feel free, I'm not waiting for anyone, I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"Bad dream?" Cullen asked as he sat down with one leg being pulled close to him as his other foot rested on the ground. 

 _Long legged bastard,_ Phoenix thought as she returned her gaze to the egg. "Sort of."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," He told her and for that she was thankful. She honestly didn't want to speak of a strange dream that she had no way to describe at that time and so for several moments they sat in silence, allowing the calm of nighttime to settle over them. With the windows open, Phoenix could hear the ocean waves rolling against the rocks as well as heard the crickets that had somehow found their way over to this place and into the nearby garden. She could smell the sea and felt peace settle over her. "Winterwood-"

"Phoenix, or Nix, either one will do." 

”As you wish. Phoenix...If I may, why is it that I always see you with that egg?” 

”I can’t really say for sure,” She shook her head. ”It could be the fact that it has become a habit of mine to always hold it close when I’m feeling unsure of everything around me.” 

”I've noticed you also hold it close when you're relaxed too.” 

”Habit. I can't really explain it but...some part of me just feels _better_ when the egg is near me or in my hands. It might be because this is the only thing I have left of my... The only thing I have left to remind me of the family I once had...” Phoenix trailed off as Cullen watched her sadly. 

”What happened?” 

”You know what happened to my step-mother. Everyone does by now,” Phoenix felt a stab of pain as she tried to forget what had caused her to come to the Order in the first place. ”My father gave me this egg on my twentieth birthday but he...” Phoenix closed her eyes. ”He went insane a week later and killed my three older brothers before killing himself.” she didn't see Cullen flinch at that. 

”What about your mother?” 

”She died...a day after I was born.” Phoenix felt another stab of pain. ”My birth wasn’t easy on her. My brothers had not given her trouble at their births but...mine was difficult. She was in labor for two full days but even after I was birthed... She... She continued to bleed out and there was nothing the...” Phoenix closed her eyes and struggled to hold back her tears. ”There was nothing anyone could do for her. One of my uncles, who loved her dearly as any brother would love their sister, blamed me for her death. He often said that I was a ”natural born killer” and claimed that I would always be that way.” 

”Somehow I have a hard time believing that.” 

”Sadly it was the truth for a while.” 

”What do you mean?” 

”I was a very...bloodthirsty and ruthless...child growing up. I often killed just to enjoy the process, and if whatever creature was my prey struggled more and more as it bled out, the more excited I grew to kill again.” Phoenix stared at the egg. ”It became so bad that no matter what my family tried, they couldn’t break me of it.” 

”Yet you’re not anywhere near as bloodthirsty now?” 

”I mellowed out after my father married my step-mother.” 

”Really?” 

”Yes,” Phoenix nodded, ”She seemed to just know what the cause of me being so bloodthirsty was and broke me of it in a way only a mother can.” 

”How?” 

”She was gentle and patient with me. If I killed something she would scold me for ”not doing it right” and show me how to kill a creature. She would scold me for leaving such bloody messes and often told me that ”true hunters never leave such messes behind” and more often then not if she went out hunting, she would take me with to show me how to properly hunt something.” 

”She mellowed you out by teaching you to hunt?” 

Phoenix nodded, ”Indeed. After that she always called me  her "little dragon" and she was the only other person, outside of my eldest brother who I was really close to," Cullen looked away while Phoenix continued to look at the dragon egg. HE wasn't sure what came over him, but suddenly he reached out and took her lower left arm into his hand in a gentle grip and watched as she looked from his hand and up into his eyes, where he noticed that her eyes were dark blue instead of light blue like they had been during the day, almost as if they were not just blue irises but made of sapphires. 

"I promise you," he started as their eyes locked, "If it is ever within my ability, within my power as a normal man, to stop something like what happened to your step-mother from happening to you again, I will do my best to ensure that it doesn't happen."

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep," She told him softly as he gave a small smile. 

"I see no girl here, only a woman." He told her before releasing her arm and standing to leave. "Get some rest, Knight-Templar Phoenix. The morning is going to be unquiet as it appears there is a storm approaching from the sea." He nodded towards the window as Phoenix turned to see that he was correct.

"Well...fuck... That's never a good thing."

"No it's not. I usually heralds the escape attempts of some mages, but I have a feeling their attempts will be cut short now that you are officially part of the Order." With that the Knight-Captain smirked his signature smirk, and Phoenix watched him walk away. 

 _He may be missing the scar but damn... He keeps that up and my insides will melt at this rate._ Phoenix bit back a smile as he vanished to head to his room and she took up the egg before heading to her own room to set the egg carefully back in the "nest" she had made for it, but before she could pull away she swore it grew warm once more and shook her head as she lingered for a few moments to absorb the warmth. _Are you trying to tell me something, little dragon? Are you trying to tell me you want to hatch?_ The warmth of the egg grew hotter for a moment before dying down to being cold once more.  _It would take a miracle in order for that to happen, but I find myself wishing that you would._ What Phoenix could not know was that, with every day that passed, she grew closer and closer to the baby dragon within the egg being revived and it hatching. Everyday, she grew closer to that wish coming true.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted early for you Lady_Trevelyan84 for being so patient with me and putting up with the antics of my mischievous muses (as well as to spoil you some more then what I already have because you are so willing to put with me and my muses)

Roughly three months later, Phoenix found herself, pack at her side with the dragons egg nestled safely within, racing through fire and smoke to reach a mage child with little to no thought of her own safety while Carver, Eliza and Marcellus called out to the other Templars as the fire raged on. Today should have been Phoenix's day off, a day she could take for herself to go out with her three friends and just enjoy themselves. "MAVRA!" Phoenix called out as she remembered the name of the mage child and heard her cry out. Turning to where she heard the cry for help, she saw the little girl cowering in one of the many corners of the room and rushed over towards her only to stop as a beam fell in her way. "Fuck!" Phoenix snarled before looking around, but upon seeing no other way to get to the child, she had no choice but to reach out, grab the fallen beam, and with as much strength as she she could muster, she forcefully moved the beam out of her way and off to the side before rushing towards the little elven child. "Mavra, are you alright?"

"I'm scared..." The girl was shivering endlessly as Phoenix knelt down to make sure she wasn't injured or bleeding. 

"It's alright, I will get you out of here, I promise," Phoenix told her as she looked around only to see that the original way she had come was completely blocked off now.  _Shit!_ But then Phoenix sensed it as her Templaric abilities went on high alert at the same time that she smelled it.  _BLOOD MAGIC!_

"Well look at who we have here! The one person I was just hoping to see come to that little brat's aid." Phoenix stood with a snarl as she unsheathed one of her daggers that she always kept on her person. 

"I knew you were a blood mage," Phoenix snarled as she became defensive of the child behind her. "No normal mage would have allowed themselves to be caught so easily."

Phoenix watched as a man came from the smoke and fire with a truly evil smile on his face, "I am a blood mage, yes, but I'm not here for you. I'm here for the girl and the egg you carry! I could gain a lot of money for selling both off in the Imperium."

"Over my dead body you will!" Phoenix snarled again as she prepared herself for a fight. 

"Oh that was my goal all along!" He watched her with dark amusement.

"Mavra," Phoenix started as she refused to take her eyes off of the Blood Mage before her.  _He's possessed. He fucking possessed and I am taking him on alone... I'm fucked._

"Yes?" The girl squeaked as she looked up at Phoenix. 

"See the entrance?"

"Yes..."

"Run for it and **_DO NOT_** stop for anyone, not the first enchanter, not Ser Carver, no one until you reach the Knight-Commander and the Knight-Captain. Inform them both that this _maleficarum_ ," Phoenix growled the word out, "is possessed and is being promptly dealt with."

"Yes ma'am..." The elven child watched her with eyes going wider with each moment. 

" ** _GO!_** " Phoenix told the girl who immediately made a break for it as the Blood mage snarled and prepared to cast a spell, which in turn caused Phoenix to THROW one of her belt knives at him and he snarled out as his attention turned back to her. "Pick on someone your own size, fucker!" Phoenix snarled as he growled. She suddenly threw a Smite at him and he howled as it hit him but even Phoenix knew that blood magic was hard to cancel out then a mages normal magic. 

But as their "dance" began, Mavra was running like demons were on her heels. She ran and ran until she saw the two people Phoenix had told her to run to and called out as she raced up to them. "Knight-Commander! Knight-Captain!" Both turned to see the girl running up on for her to trip on the rug at the last moment and was barely caught by Cullen who helped her stand back up. But before she could speak to tell them what was happening, the loudest cracking noise any of them had ever heard and just as quickly and suddenly as it had started the fire died. Meredith didn't look around before she began moving forward, she didn't need to as Cullen soon followed, as did Eliza, the First Enchanter, Mavra, Carver and several others. But when they reached where Phoenix was, all watched as she turned to face them, the dead body of the formerly possessed blood mage was lying at her feet but that was not what captured their attentions. No, what captured their attention was something that moved on Phoenix's shoulders and it was Cullen who was the first to recognize it for what it was. But all of them watched as the creature's tail slowly unwrapped from around Phoenix's throat, they watched as the tiny creature moved forward a bit moving closer to Phoenix's chest as she fought to control her breathing (leaving all to notice that instead of having legs like most normal dragons, it had only the hind legs and its wings were used to hold it up as it's thumbs gripped onto Phoenix's shirt), and Cullen's golden eyes widen as the creature stretched it's neck out and listened as it let out the sound only a baby dragon could: it roared as Phoenix spoke while everyone seeing this sight realized that the impossible had just become possible. 

"He hatched." 


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people because I'm on a roll lol

Phoenix watched her baby dragon as he watched her with head tilted to the side. "Hey sweety," she smiled as she reached out to scratch under his chin with a finger, earning a dragon purr from him. Despite the fact that the majority of her hands and arms were wrapped in bandages due to the burns that had to have been treated, Phoenix's fingers had somehow NOT been burned in the fire and thus were left unwrapped. "You are such a gorgeous baby," She found herself cooing towards him as he collapsed into her lap as she continued to scratch his chin before scratching gently along his back. 

"I have to admit," Eliza spoke up as Phoenix looked over towards her with the baby dragon doing the same as he chirped his greeting, "he is possibly the most adorable thing around."

"For now, he won't be a baby forever."

"Oh I know," Eliza said as she sat down near Phoenix and handed some raw meat over to her which Phoenix placed on the stone of the window as the baby dragon leapt over to set the chunk of meat aflame before wolfing it down. "Ooh, he is voracious."

"He's growing." 

"I can see that," Eliza nodded as Meredith and Cullen came walking into the sitting room to speak to Carver. "What did you decided to name him?"

"Flurris."

"You named a _FIRE BREATHING_ dragon, Flurris?"

"What's wrong with that?" Phoenix asked as Meredith and Cullen looked in her direction.

"Outside of the fact that I'm pretty sure Flurris is just another way of saying snow or ice, you have a dragon who breaths FIRE."

"So?"

"Just...just why?"

"Do you see his colors? He may be a fire breathing dragon but you just cannot tell me that when you first laid eyes on him that you didn't swear up and down that he didn't look like a dragon who would be mistaken for one that would use ice breath attacks instead of fire."

"Well yeah I did, but giving him a name like Flurris? are you trying to give people heart attacks?"

"Maybe," Phoenix laughed as Eliza groaned. 

"You are evil."

"How in the fuck am I evil?"

"I can just see you enjoying watching people shit themselves."

"As if they won't shit themselves the moment they see him once he's as massive as they come." 

"Ah... well...yeah... That's true," Eliza surrendered to that point. "They will like do more then shit themselves if they see you riding on his back though." 

"What makes you think he will let me ride him?"

"Are you shitting me? Are you that oblivious?" Eliza nodded to where Flurris was now curling up in Phoenix's lap with contended purrs. "You are, for all intents and purposes, his mother. I feel sorry for any poor sonuvabitch who gets between him and you and threatens or pisses you off. And I am willing to be a months worth of my pay that he would come to your rescue in a fucking heartbeat." 

"I am not taking that bet as that's a suckers bet," Phoenix told her as Meredith smiled at seeing Flurris snuggled into Phoenix's lap.

"What makes you say that?"

"Really?" Phoenix looked at Eliza as Cullen looked towards the dragon who was, by now, snoring. "Did he just snore?"

"Apparently so," Eliza smiled as both women melted over the baby dragon. "But seriously, I feel sorry for anyone who dares to threaten you or piss you off or hurts you in anyway shape or form."

"Why?"

"Because I know you Phoenix, your my roommate. The first person who angers you through some stupid act will burn in dragonfire."

"The first person who angers me through an idiotic act will likely be the person who kills you," Phoenix said as Eliza looked at her with wonder. "You're my best friend, Liz, and you have been since the day we first met. The person who kills you will be the first person I willingly kill with dragonfire because I will not let anyone who murders you go unpunished." Eliza watched Phoenix with wonder. 

"Phoenix..."

"Liz, since I have been here, since Flurris has been here as an egg," Phoenix smiled softly, "You have never once judged me or called me insane because I thought differently, because I have a marking on my back that has been there since the day I was born. Whenever I questioned something to do with Flurris's egg, or was breaking down in the ugliest form of crying out there possible for a women to do, you were there for it all. You are the only person I have ever told my full story to and you didn't laugh at me, instead you held me as the fact that I can never return to the place that I once called home came crashing over me," Phoenix went straight faced then, "The person who **_KILLS_** you will be the first person I kill with dragonfire, because you are like family to me. You, Carver, Marcellus, The Knight-Commander, the Knight-Captain, that little elven mage girl, and several others. The only reason I held on for as long as I have is because of all of you. Yes that fire that broke out was because of that blood mage who wanted to kidnap Mavra and steal Flurris's egg for himself to "make some coin in Tevinter", and yes like the idiot I am, I raced headlong into that blazing inferno to save Mavra and had Flurris hatch that same day. I did one of the stupidest things by grabbing the beam that was keeping that little girl cowering in the corner and am suffering the consequences for it. But none of that would compare to losing you. You are my best friend, you are damn near a sister to me at this point and I don't say that lightly especially after all the bullshit that has happened to me over the years. After all the people who I gave my trust to and then stabbed me in the back."

"I...well..." Eliza looked like she was about to cry. "If I start crying bitch, I'm going to punch you."

"Liz, I'm pretty damn sure Flurris feels the same way, I caught him sleeping with you this morning, the little traitor." Flurris "clicked" as Eliza smiled. 

"What can I say? I was nice and toasty," Eliza chuckled as Phoenix smiled.

"I'm sure you were," Phoenix laughed as they moved onto discussing other things while Meredith inwardly frowned. While she would not look down on the camaraderie that Phoenix needed to stay as humanly sane as possible, Meredith knew that such emotions would eventually lead to trouble and roughly three years later, trouble is what would come their way. 


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoT references (the dragons and the books) for just how large Flurris may grow to be.

A year would pass after Flurris hatched, and Cullen found himself watching as Phoenix and Flurris interact and watched as the dragon grew under Phoenix's love and care. Anytime she went on patrol, Flurris was with her. Anytime she went to the city itself when she was off duty, Flurris would be on the boat with her, or testing out his wings and snatching up fish to appease his voracious appetite but if Phoenix was relaxing, Cullen would see Flurris curled up either in her lap (when he was still small enough to fit) or, as had become more common the bigger he got, resting his head in her lap as she absentmindedly pet the dragon from his snout down along back. Cullen, for his part, would watch this all in wonder and would be amaze at how deeply the bond between woman and dragon was growing as the dragon grew. Only once had Cullen seen Flurris become protective of Phoenix and that was because of a new Templar who had tried (and royally failed) at cornering Phoenix to do something unsavory to her. Of course Meredith had punished the Templar but Cullen had noted that Flurris always kept an eye on that Templar. 

"Knight-Captain?" Phoenix's voice echoed into Cullen's mind and drew him from his thoughts. 

"Yes?"

"The Knight-Commander sent me to inform you that we are receiving three to four new mage transfers from the Ostwick Circle."

"How soon will they be here?" Cullen inquired as he watched Flurris land beside Phoenix, and was amazed at how big the beast was getting. In just a year, Flurris was already shoulder to head with Phoenix (meaning that his shoulder was right up to Phoenix's head but then again she was smaller then most human so to him it was no surprise), and was only getting bigger. Cullen watched as Flurris lowered his head to Phoenix's hand and demanded to be pet to which she happily complied. But then Flurris turned to Cullen and huffed as he reached his neck out to ask for some pets from the man as well.

"Three days," Phoenix told him as Cullen absentmindedly began to pet the dragon who purred at the attention he was getting.

"Three days?!" Cullen groaned as she watched him. Flurris "chirped" at Cullen before returning his attention to Phoenix who smiled at the dragon before turning back to Cullen and nodded to confirm what she said. "I will have rooms prepared as quickly as possible, return to your duties." he told her as Phoenix nodded. But as she turned to walk away, Cullen stopped her by reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Will I see you again tonight?"

"Of course," Phoenix smiled at him briefly before he released her and watched as she and Flurris walked away but not before noting how the dragon watched him and snorted with narrowed eyes. 

Cullen somehow just _KNEW_ what the dragon was telling him without the need for the beast to speak (not that it could anyway). Cullen was sure that if he dared to do anything to Phoenix that hurt her in any form, he would likely be the first to feel the pain of dragonfire. _"I won't hurt her...not like that."_   He promised. 

Flurris growled and Cullen knew the dragon would be holding him to that promise, and that thought alone terrified him as he watched the dragon follow Phoenix. But later that night, Cullen found himself outside with Phoenix as she pet Flurris while the dragon purred. "It's amazing how much he's grown in just a single year," Phoenix said as she ran her hand along Flurris's cheek. "Soon he will be large enough to be ridden." 

"I thought dragon's took longer to get to his size?"

Phoenix smiled, "Not his kind. The more freedom and food his kind have the quicker grow and the larger they get."

"How large will he get?"

"Can't say, there is no guarantee of how large he can grow," Phoenix told him as she continued to pet Flurris. "There are stories where I am from that feature dragons like him, and one of the dragons in one of the stories was said to be the largest of them all. They called him Balerion the Black Dread."

Cullen's brows shot skyward. "The Black Dread?"

"He was a very large and very dangerous dragon. In the stories it was said that his shadow alone could swallow a town and his skull, after he died, was said to be larger then a carriage." Cullen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Balerion wasn't known as the Black Dread until his original rider died and the son of the rider took him for himself."

"And the son was blood thirsty?" Phoenix nodded as Cullen felt a shiver run down his spine. 

"What about Flurris?"

Phoenix smiled as Flurris continued to purr, "Do you see how large he is now?" Cullen nodded before remembering that she was looking at her dragon and not him. 

"Yes,"

"This isn't normal for a dragon. Most of his species, when newly hatched start off the size of a house cat and then in a year they grow to be about the size of a small dog. In two to three years they should only be the size of a small pony but animals around me _ALWAYS_ grow larger then what they should be. but then again, with his size it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe that there is a volcano somewhere nearby as his kind tend to grow larger that way as well."

"Why is that?"

Phoenix turned to him, "Dragons like Flurris are fire made flesh. Volcanoes are well known for being nothing but stone and fire. The closer to a volcano they are, the faster they grow larger." Flurris continued to purr contentedly and Phoenix looked back towards him. 

"He is acting like he is so tame," Cullen observed as Phoenix smiled. 

"Dragons can never truly be tamed, Knight-Captain," Phoenix rested her head against Flurris's muzzle and the dragon gave a loving noise. "They can be trained, yes, they are very intelligent creatures but they cannot be truly tamed. Only bonded with." Flurris continued his purring as he enjoyed Phoenix's attention and Cullen noted just how much like a mother Phoenix was to the beast. 

"Bonded with? Like an imprint like a mabari?"

Phoenix shook her head, "It's sort of like that but it goes by a different word where I am from."

"Oh?"

"In the stories it is called "Worging" and is rumored to be a form of blood magic involving the soul."

"Really?!" Cullen's eyes went wide as Phoenix pulled away from Flurris and met his eyes as Flurris looked to Cullen. 

"Yes."

"How is it blood magic then?"

"How was Flurris born?"

Cullen let that roll around in his mind and suddenly froze, but then it hit him. "Someone had to die."

"Exactly. A life for a life. The blood mage that I killed had to die while the flames covered Flurris's egg. But Worging an animal, or bonding with an animal like a dragon, is an exchanging of part of the souls of each. And while there is some benefits there are some downsides as well."

"What are the downsides?"

"I'm not sure, none of the stories ever stated the downsides only the benefits."

"What are the benefits?"

"For starters the person who bonded the animal starts having "animal" dreams."

"Animal dreams?"

"Yes. The person will "dream" as if they are their animal companion. For dragons and their riders, the rider will often find themselves dreaming as if they are their dragon. They will see the world through their dragon's eyes."

Cullen thought that over for a moment, "Have you had any dreams like that?"

"A few times," Phoenix told him as she returned her attention to Flurris. "The first time was sometime before Flurris hatched and I remember that one well, but the others feel as distant memories to me."

Cullen turned to Flurris then, "What about Flurris?"

"Flurris will always react to my emotions, if I am in some form of danger he will come to my aid. If I am filled with sorrow or feel the fires of rage burning in my heart and veins he will react accordingly. If I am murdered he will lash out and destroy anything and anyone near to him at the time of my death." What neither knew was that in about roughly seven to ten years, her words about Flurris lashing out would come true though it would not be because of Cullen. Cullen and Phoenix spoke some more for a while before Flurris decided to leave and both watched as he took to the sky. "See you later, Flurris." Phoenix said as the dragon roared before disappearing from sight for two years.

****

Two years later would find Phoenix in the city as it was being "invaded" by the people known as Qunari and was fighting for her life and the lives of every citizen around as the Qunari attacked. Breathing heavily as she slew the last one, Phoenix soon came to realize that who ever had pissed them off, had pissed them off really good and now shook her head as some of her hair fell into her face. Part of her wished desperately to know where Flurris had flown off to, but with as big as he had gotten but then again, from the last time she had seen him she had noticed that he had grown exceptionally large (large enough to ride now that she thought of it), part of her was almost glad he wasn't there. "Carver...what in the hell did your brother do now?" She asked to no one in particular. She felt as if she was burning up in the heavy Templar armor she wore but she did not dare take it off to lighten the burden it gave to her, she would not dare rip off the only protection she had against the weapons of the Qunari and so dealt with it; suddenly _MORE_ Qunari swarmed her way and suddenly realized that she was damn near almost to tired to continue fighting.  _I'm fucked..._ She thought as she prepared her stance for another round of fighting. She heard voices calling out to her, but those were drowned out as a roar sounded before white and blue flames were shot over her head causing her to duck as the sound of wings beating on the air went over her before she stood again to see Flurris coming to land before her (and that's when she realized that he was actually larger then when she had last _SEEN_ him). Phoenix watched as more Qunari swarmed forth only to be met with dragonfire and heard someone shout something along the lines of "holy shit" but she couldn't be too sure as it was at that moment she heard what sounded like screams coming from the direction of the Gallows and didn't think twice before rushing over to Flurris who just seemed to be waiting for her. After climbing up onto his back, she gripped two spikes between two of his four frills and felt him taking to the air, "To the Gallows, Flurris!" She told the dragon who growled his response as he flew higher into the air so he would not accidentally knock down any buildings with his wings or tail. Turning he began to head straight for the Gallows and with each beat of his wings, Phoenix watched the building that was the Gallows come ever closer. If it weren't for the fact that she and Flurris were in a rush to get to the Gallows she would have been elated to feel the wind on her face as she flew, she would have also noted Carver, Meredith, Carver's brother and companions looking up towards the two as Flurris roared. As Flurris drew closer and closer to the Gallows, Phoenix watched as her fellow Templars tried to keep the Qunari away from the place and was secretly relieved to see Eliza still standing strong despite being slightly injured. Flurris roared again as they watched the last Qunari be cut down and all of the Templars turned to watch as he landed on the walls above the gates, Phoenix heard Cullen call out for her as Flurris growled and looked to see him watching her with awe, worry and a bit of fear. Awe because Flurris was huge compared to when Cullen had last seen the dragon (which had been two years ago); worry because Phoenix was riding on the back of Flurris _without_ some form of saddle; and fear because seeing Phoenix on the back of Flurris told him that something bad was about to happen. 

"Knight-Lieutenant! Stay your dragon!" Cullen ordered as she acknowledged the order. Though the order would be for not as the moment Phoenix turned away from him, her eyes widened as she called out to Eliza and Cullen's gaze whipped over to the woman and felt himself freeze as his own eyes widened at what he, and all the others, were witness too.

 ** _"LIZ!"_** Flurris roared out, but the warning came too late as the woman was struck down by a Qunari "Sten" and Phoenix felt the world slow. **_"_ _ELIZA! NO!_** " Phoenix and the others watched as the woman dropped towards the ground as Flurris roared out. The Sten looked up towards Flurris and Phoenix before backing away from Eliza's body and Phoenix felt her face turn into a snarl as her grip on the spikes tightened at the same time Flurris's sapphire eyes narrowed even further then what they already were. Flurris bared his teeth as Phoenix's rage set her veins alite and, as she began to see red, she growled to Flurris. _"Burn him."_ Flurris growled as the Sten continued to watch them but wasn't given the heartbeat of a chance to move or do anything as Flurris's jaws parted while his wings lifted from where they rested on the stone of the wall above the gates.

 ** _"PHOENIX! STAY YOUR DRAGON!"_**   Cullen shouted but by the time he got the words out it was already too late as white fire tinted with blue shot forth from Flurris's jaws. If Cullen didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Flurris had done that on his own, but Cullen knew better. He had _seen_ her mouth move as she gave the dragon the order to kill. He had _SEEN_ her disobey his direct order to keep Flurris from attacking and felt his jaw clench as he looked up towards Phoenix and for a brief moment closed his eyes before opening them again to see that Phoenix was silently  _crying_ as her own eyes closed to hide the body of Eliza from her sight. Flurris, for his part looked back towards the body of the only other woman he had actually known and as Phoenix's sorrow echoed into the dragon, Cullen watched as Flurris reared his head back and **_ROARED_** out a sound that Cullen was sure rang throughout not just the Gallows but all of Kirkwall as well.  _Even though she disobeyed a direct order... I can't help but feel sorry for them both..._ Cullen watched the two as Flurris continued to roar out what Cullen was now sure to be not only Flurris's own heartbreak but Phoenix's as well and that made Cullen wonder just what kind of bond the two shared. He had seen the deep bond Phoenix and Eliza had shared, he had heard the promise Phoenix had made to the other woman, he could see that Phoenix had honestly loved Eliza as if Eliza really had been a sister to her and now Cullen could see the pain that Eliza's loss left within Phoenix's soul not just through the fact that Phoenix was almost down right sobbing but from the fact that Flurris was still roaring in sorrow. But then Flurris's roaring died down and though Cullen half expected them to move or at least for Flurris to take to wing, he didn't. Flurris only closed his eyes and hung his head with no sounds escaping him as Phoenix continued to cry and something within the Knight-Captain broke at that moment as silence filled the void left by the roaring of Flurris.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some idiot Phoenix at the beginning with some fluffiness from both her and Cullen.

Phoenix stood in Meredith's office awaiting her due punishment for her disobedience of a direct order. She would not look up even as Meredith sighed, "I will not throw you out of the Order for the fact that this is your first offense at disobeying a direct order." Meredith said as Cullen turned to her, "However, I cannot let you go unpunished," Meredith stood straight as she looked to Phoenix who now looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. 

"Whatever punishment you believe I deserve I will take, Knight-Commander." And Phoenix took the punishment with no arguments. A full week would pass before Phoenix would even speak to anyone, a full week would pass before Cullen decided that her silence needed to end and so, he went to find her only to see her standing and staring out of the window in her room (which he noted looked damn near empty without the second bed, chair and desk). "Have you come to say something too, Knight-Captain? Have you decided that my punishment for disobeying you isn't enough?" She asked as Cullen sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"I came to check up on you, and make sure that you are eating," He added that last part as he saw that she had left her dinner untouched.

"Why do you care?" Phoenix asked never once removing her gaze from whatever she was looking at outside of her window. 

"I care because I care about you."

"Care? I find that hard to believe, Knight-Captain," Phoenix said as she remained leaning against the wall near her window. "Why would you care about me? The woman who _**RODE** a dragon into the Gallows and **BURNED** someone alive._ No, you care about your duty and only that. Someone like you can't care about someone like me for one simple reason: I am an asset to the Order. **_To Meredith_**. I am someone who can be used to _CONTROL_ others through the fear of both me and my dragon," Phoenix turned to him then with anger and tears burning brightly in her eyes. "You and the Knight-Commander both know this and because of that, I am stuck here in the Gallows while my dragon, _my child_ , is out there wondering where his mother is and why she hasn't left this damned building to go see him. To visit him like I used to," As if to empathize her words even more the building shook a bit as Flurris flew overhead and a muffled roar sounded as he flew. "And the worst part is I have no choice but to remain because of the damned addiction that lyrium causes. No choice but to continue serving the Order."

"Phoenix, I-!"

"Don't bother Knight-Captain. You don't have to worry about me, don't even bother to care," Phoenix told him as she turned away from him again which, in turn, forced him to leave the room as he knew he wouldn't get anything more out of her. Phoenix, for her part wanted to stop him, to apologize for saying what she had but she didn't.  _Better I push him away now._ Phoenix watched as Flurris landed on the walls and met his eyes through the window.  _The Last Straw is coming and Cullen doesn't need me or Flurris._ Phoenix whispered under her breath a promise to Flurris who huffed and once she was free of her punishment, and off duty, the _FIRST_ thing she did after she ate breakfast was find him waiting for her outside the Gallows courtyard at the docks and she smiled as she watched him lean down so she could climb up on his back but as she finished climbing up to sit down, Phoenix looked over and saw Cullen, who also had the day off, watching her with worry again. "What?" She asked as he gave her and the dragon a once over. 

"Is that safe?"

Phoenix understood then why he was looking so worried, "I am perfectly safe. Flurris won't let me fall," Then as if she had a wild hare up her ass she fought off a smirk and spoke once more, "Care to join us, Knight-Captain?" 

His eyes went wide as he realized what she was asking him then, "Ride Flurris? With...you?"

"That's what I asked didn't I?"

"But...I don't know the first thing about riding on the back of dragon," Cullen tried as Phoenix raised a brow in amusement.

"And you think I did?"

"You've told me you've read stories so surely you were better prepared then I ever will be," Cullen frowned as Phoenix continued to fight off a laugh, though Flurris snorted. 

"Stories can only tell a person so much, and even then its nothing compared to **_ACTUALLY_** experiencing whats been written about," Phoenix told him as Cullen looked away to debate with himself before looking at Flurris who chuffed at him. 

"What if he doesn't want me to?"

"Then I've enjoyed this conversation, Knight-Captain Rutherford," Phoenix heard Flurris huff as Cullen closed his eyes for a moment and swore he muttered something under his breath before he began move and climbed up behind her. 

"Ah...what should I hold onto?" he inquired as Flurris stood up to his full height. 

Phoenix smiled then, "Whatever you can. If you have to, grab me around the waist." And that is exactly what Cullen did, even if it was hesitantly. 

"I'm not holding on to tightly am I?" He inquired as she heard the blush in his voice. 

"No, but you may want to." 

"Why- _ **WHOA!**_ " Not a second into him attempting to ask his question was it answered with Flurris leaping into the air (after Phoenix grabbed the two spikes) and giving several powerful down-strokes of his wings. As they began to fly higher, both Phoenix and Cullen had their eyes closed as Flurris "chirped", both for different reasons. Phoenix because she was finally allowing herself to _ENJOY_ something  and Cullen because he was terrified of what was happening. Phoenix opened her eyes and looked back towards Cullen with a smirk. 

"OPEN YOUR EYES KNIGHT-CAPTAIN!" She called back towards him over the wind and she watched as he opened his golden eyes and watched as they went wide as Flurris leveled out.

Miles below them the lands of the Free Marches stretched out and his amazement skyrocketed and then he turned his gaze to Phoenix who was smiling at him before she turned back around to face Flurris's head and Cullen returned his gaze to the vast distances below them. He looked behind them to see the Gallows and Kirkwall growing smaller the further away they went. He returned his gaze to looking around them and now as he actually paid attention he could also see that Flurris's wing membranes were almost truly translucent despite the blue color they were. For a moment he focused on Flurris's wings but then a sight caught his attention and he squeezed Phoenix to grab her attention before motioning for her to land near what he had seen. She gave him a look of worry and confusion but had Flurris comply to his wish and soon, both found their feet on the ground as Flurris shook himself before watching the two closely. "Rather short ride I know, and now you've completely ruined riding horseback for me as nothing will compare to the sights I saw up in the sky, but I couldn't pass this up." Cullen told her as she wondered what she meant before she turned and saw not just a waterfall but also trees in full bloom

"This place is...it's beautiful." Phoenix said as she turned to see Cullen smiling. 

"It is, but there is a sight more beautiful then that here," he told her as he approached her. 

"Oh?" Phoenix inquired as he nodded. 

"Indeed."

"And what could be a more beautiful sight then a waterfall with flowering trees?" Phoenix inquired as he stopped in front of her, causing her to have to almost crane her neck up to look at him in the eyes. 

"I'm looking at her," He smiled as she took a moment to realize that he was talking about her. 

"Knight-!" he lifted a hand and silenced her. 

"Just Cullen," He told her as she watched him carefully. "Here, we are not Templars. Here we can be actual people. Here you are just Phoenix and I am just Cullen. Just a woman and a man enjoying some time together."

"Cullen..." Phoenix wasn't sure what to say but then he spoke again. 

"I remember a week ago you told me to not bother to care about you. You told me that someone like me could never care for someone like you because of duty. But that's not true, ever since I met you I felt something pulling me to you and despite the fact that I've tried and tried fighting it, it has always brought me to you for reasons I can't explain," He explained as she fought off tears, "Every time I hear your voice and every time I try to fight against it, the feeling only grows stronger." He placed his hand under her chin and watched her carefully. "Anytime you are away from my sight for even the slightest of moments I find I cannot help but worry about you and now, seeing you here surrounded by something that should be the most beautiful sight around I find that I no longer want to fight the feeling that is pulling me towards you." Phoenix knew what he was talking about, she had felt the pull to him since day one. 

"Then stop fighting it," She told him as he chuckled softly before he leaned down and kissed her gently. It was a kiss so gentle, it told Phoenix all she needed to know about how he felt about her, and it was enough to have her throw caution to the wind. When they pulled away, it was because Flurris growled and Cullen looked towards the dragon who snorted while holding a level gaze with the man and Phoenix smiled softly. "He won't hurt you." Cullen looked back towards Phoenix as Flurris laid down to watch the two with already narrowed eyes somehow narrowing further. 

"It't not him I'm worried about and it's not me he's worried about."

"Oh?"

"It's Meredith," Cullen told her, "If she finds out."

"When she finds out it will be far too late for her to try anything."

"You say that with such resolve."

"Call it a hunch," Phoenix told him as he accepted that before placing his forehead against hers while Flurris looked on with both hope and worry in his eyes.


	8. Seven (end of DA2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference of how large Flurris is look up Drogon from GoT. Flurris is literally that big maybe just a little bigger. (and yes Meredith is getting her comeuppances)

Phoenix looked towards the south, towards the direction she knew Cullen's home country of Ferelden to be and felt uneasy. It was now nine-forty of the Dragon Age and while Flurris was monstrous (Phoenix just couldn't be bothered to give two flying rips especially since she was the only one who could ride him alone without issue) he just seemed to know that something was upsetting his rider, his _mother_. Growling low, Flurris looked around from where he was perched on a mountainside cliff and slowly moved his tail back and forth while Phoenix looked towards the south. Phoenix didn't need to speak for him to take to the sky as he felt her lean forward and tighten her grip on his spines, he just instinctively knew what her movements meant. But suddenly the sky lit up a bright almost blood red. "What in the?" She inquired as she and Flurris watched the place known as the Chantry suddenly blow up to the next level hell and back.  _Oh I knew this day was coming...Today is the last day of the Dragon Age two timeline..._ Quickly she tightened her grip on the spikes and Flurris roared as he took to the sky, by the time they reached Kirkwall, Phoenix had Flurris land on the wall and they looked around at the devastation caused by the one Phoenix knew to be named Anders.  _The Final Straw has been broken...What?_ Phoenix looked over to her left to see someone waving their arms around like a maniac trying to get her attention and once they had it the person shouted at the top of their lungs. 

_**"THE GALLOWS! MEREDITH HAS CALLED FOR THE RIGHT OF ANNULMENT!"** _

_**SHIT!** I forgot about that! _"I will head that way now!" She called back as she had Flurris take flight and headed straight for the Gallows where a battle had already started. 

As she and Flurris _raced_ towards the Gallows, Cullen had finally snapped out of the strange haze he had been in most of his life but even as he aided the Champion of Kirkwall, Carver's older brother Garrett Hawke, and his companions, Meredith soon called upon the statues labeled the "Gate Guardians and they began to take on the massive statues. _And they were losing to the statues_. Cullen closed his eyes briefly and prayed for a miracle to happen, and, as if the Maker himself was answering, the fighting paused as Flurris's roar sounded and everyone soon watched as one of the statues became nothing more then a pile of molten metal after being wrapped in white dragonfire. All watched as Flurris flew by, with the down-strokes of his wings sounding like thunder as he circled around the building before landing on the wall where the gate was and he _ROARED_. As he finished roaring, he lowered his head to reveal Phoenix sitting upon his back and Meredith spoke. _**"YOU!"**_ She snarled as Phoenix watched her with a level gaze while Flurris snarled low. "You were one of my most trusted Templars! How **_DARE_** you turn on **_ME!_** "

"Oh I dare as my loyalties never lied with you, Meredith." Phoenix told her as Flurris growled now that his teeth were covered up. "My loyalties lie with another and always have." Cullen wondered then who Phoenix's loyalty were with but no one was given time to think or ask about it as the battles began anew. But in the end, all watched Meredith's batshit crazy ass turn to stone and not long after Garrett Hawke and his companions except for a few left Kirkwall behind and a week after they left Phoenix herself was preparing to leave Kirkwall as well.

"Do you really have to leave?" Cullen inquired as he followed Phoenix to where Flurris was waiting at the docks as if he were a lost puppy. 

"Cullen, I know everything that happened here in Kirkwall and I knew it _BEFORE_ it all happened, I've told you that," Phoenix explained as she checked her pack for everything she would need, to include her lyrium kit. 

"But surely it wouldn't hurt for you to stay a little bit longer?"

"It would, plus if you think about it," Phoenix stopped at Flurris's side and turned to the man she loved, "It might not be such a good idea for me to linger here any longer with Flurris the size he is."

"Where will you go?"

"To the next area where events are about to go next level of batshit insane."

"Will I see you again?" Cullen watched as she smiled at him.

Phoenix stepped towards Cullen and they embraced, "As if I would leave your crazy ass to have all the adventure."

Cullen smiled as he held her for what felt like the last time, but would only be for a few more months. "Be safe."

"Always," She smiled as well while Flurris looked on, "I love you."

Cullen couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face then, causing the lip scar he had earned to move with the motion, "And I love you," With that they kissed one last time before Phoenix turned and climbed up to sit on Flurris's back. 

"Don't do anything stupid while I am gone," Phoenix teased as Cullen chuckled. "I will see you soon enough, my lion." With that she leaned forward, gripped the usual spikes, looked at Cullen one last time before Flurris turned and facing forward once more she felt her dragon launch himself up into the air as Cullen stood watching after her. 

"I won't..." Cullen smirked again. "After all, we need each other." He watched as the great white and blue dragon circled around Kirkwall once before heading over the sea towards Ferelden where Phoenix had hinted that something was soon to happen, then the realization that she _STILL_ wasn't using a saddle on the back of her dragon hit him and he groaned. _"Stubborn woman."_ He shook his head as he headed back into the Gallows.

****

A month later would find three women talking as two prepared to leave when a large shadow crossed above them and all three looked skyward to see a **_MASSIVE_** white and blue dragon like shape flew overhead and roared before landing nearby with it's rider dismounting. "And these must be the two I've heard so much about! It's good to finally meet you both."

The rider bowed as her dragon "chuffed" his greeting. "It is an honor to meet you, Most Holy." She spoke as the three women approached. 

"Please call me Justinia, titles get overwhelming," The eldest of the three spoke.

"As you wish, then you may call me Phoenix and this is Flurris."

" ** _You_** are the rumored Templar with the dragon?!" One of the other women's eyes went wide. 

"Won't be much longer if I run out of lyrium," Phoenix sighed. 

"Where are your manners Seeker? Introduce yourself!" Justinia smiled as she watched Flurris sniff at the ground.

"Oh, forgive me!" The woman who Justinia had called a Seeker apologized swiftly, "I am Cassandra Pentaghaust."

"And you already know me," the only other woman in the area spoke up as Phoenix smiled.

"Hard to forget a woman like you, Sister Leliana." Phoenix smiled as the one she addressed returned it for a brief moment.

The three spoke for a bit (with Cassandra looking like she was about to fan-girl over Flurris who was, by this time, laying down) and then Justinia turned serious, "So tell me Phoenix, why are you here?"

"To offer my services to you, Most Holy."

Justinia smiled then, "And I will take your offer."

"Wait...Really?" Phoenix inquired as Leliana and Cassandra turned to the eldest.

"Indeed. Something tells me that it would be unwise to turn away allies in this dark time. Leliana, Cassandra, ensure that Phoenix gets whatever dosage of lyrium we give to the Templars as she needs. I will not turn away an ally." Justinia smiled then, "Welcome to helping me attempt to bring peace to Thedas."

"I am honored, Most Holy." Phoenix nodded as Cassandra prepared to leave.

"I will head to Kirkwall to learn of the Champion's whereabouts with Leliana." Justinia nodded as Cassandra turned to Phoenix who was looking through her pack to check her lyrium amount. "Is there anyone there you would like me to deliver a message to?"

"One person," Phoenix said as she took out her Lyrium kit to check to see how much she had left.

"Who?"

"My husband."

"Your Married?!"

Phoenix smirked then as she looked up, "To Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this will continue into Inquisition where you will FINALLY get some Smut (can't leave you all wanting now can I? especially not since the fluff started happening) and the Inquisition tags will be added with a few tags removed or moved as you will notice in due time.


	9. Eight

Phoenix sat on Flurris's back and was watching the sky with worry. "That seems a little larger then I remember it being from the game..." She said to herself as she watched the clouds swirling around a giant green hole in the sky. Flurris growled his response and Phoenix sighed as she turned her gaze towards the town in the valley below known as Haven. "Better let them know we are here, Flurris." She said as he purred before parting his jaws and roaring. As his roar echoed down into the valley, people looked up and only three of four people standing next to what Phoenix knew to be Haven's Chantry recognized Flurris (outside of several Templars who Phoenix recognized as being from Kirkwall) as he leapt off of the mountain side cliff and gave several down-strokes of his powerful wings. No one dared to move as Flurris took to the sky and flew over Haven only to land near the chantry. As the four at the chantry doors watched Flurris land, one of them (in particular, the one who was MARRIED to Phoenix) walked over to the dragon who greeted the  person with a "chuffing" noise as Phoenix smiled. 

"Hello to you too Flurris," The person spoke before looking up towards Phoenix, "My love." 

"Told you that you would see me again, Cullen." Phoenix said as she prepared to dismount.

"So you did," Cullen smiled as he saw that she STILL wasn't using a saddle. "And I see you still refuse to use a saddle."

"Dragons never stop growing, my Lion. Flurris is no different." Phoenix smirked at him as Flurris used his arm to allow her to climb down off his back, but not a second after she stepped foot on the ground did she get the chance to move as Cullen approached her swiftly and kissed her deeply with Flurris huffing his amusement as the two pulled away, "Now what was that about?"

Dropping his voice to a whisper, he smirked at her. "I missed you and that was only the first of three presents for today."

Before she could ask she felt him pull away and watched as he walked away to head into the chantry while the other three people (namely Cassandra and Leliana) looked between her and Cullen who vanished from sight with them turning back to Phoenix who shrugged in confusion before it hit her. "Oh that sneaky sonuvabitch..." When they tilted their heads, Phoenix smiled, "Today is the anniversary of our marriage. We married five years ago."

"Did Knight-Commander Meredith approve of it?" Cassandra asked as Phoenix shook her head.

"No, Cullen and I married in secret," Phoenix watched as Cassandra smiled with tears in her eyes that would never shed.  _She defiantly has a romantic heart._ "I told Justinia about how Cullen and I married after you and Leliana went to Kirkwall and she claimed it as a legitimate marriage while stating that _NO_ one should be denied the happiness of their shared love." 

Cassandra and Leliana smiled sadly at that, "She would say something like that..." Leliana closed her eyes before looking towards Phoenix, "You do know she's..."

Phoenix nodded towards the Breach, "I could venture to guess and while I didn't know her as long as you two did, I can say that I want to find and kill the bastard who caused that," Phoenix looked towards the Breach as Flurris growled, "and killed her." 

"All of us do," Cassandra's brows came together as she snarled, "We have the one we believe responsible for her death in the dungeons as we speak."

"How long?"

"Three days and no response from their unconscious self," Leliana said. 

"Who is it?" Phoenix inquired as Leliana frowned. 

"His name is Deyran Lavellan." 

"A Dalish Elf?"

"Yes," Leliana nodded before motioning for Phoenix to join them in the chantry as Flurris laid his head down and closed his eyes to fall asleep. As Phoenix walked she was introduced to the one woman she had yet to meet and smiled at her. "Before we go much further, This is my friend Josephine Montilyet. Josie, this is Phoenix Rutherford, the wife of the Commander and the mother to the dragon."

"A pleasure Josephine," Phoenix smiled as Josephine returned it. 

"Same to you, Lady Rutherford. I would love to hear the story of how you came to be your dragons mother and his rider."

"That's actually a story any templar from Kirkwall can tell you, even the Commander can tell you that story as he was on duty that day when it happened," Phoenix told Josephine who wasn't the only one to go wide eyed as they entered what Phoenix could properly assume to be the war room. 

Cullen looked up then in confusion, "What about me?" He asked as Phoenix went over to him with a chuckle before she kissed his cheek.

"Nothing love, they are just curious as of to how I become Flurris's mother." 

"Oh, that," Cullen smiled as she went to sit on an unused table behind and off to the side of him. "I remember that day quiet well." 

"You looked like you were about to have a heart attack the moment you laid eyes on him."

"I almost felt one overcome me," Cullen turned to look at her with a smile before turning and telling the others in the room how Flurris came into the world. "...and while he unwrapped his tail from around her throat, he moved closer to her breast and roared at everyone there," Cullen then motioned towards Phoenix who was smiling as she remembered that day, "And her exact words were "He hatched" as we all watched her with Flurris continuing to roar."

"He was so tiny then too, now look at him. You would have never believed he was as large as a house cat when he hatched, but he was," Phoenix said as Cullen chuckled at her pout. 

"Making yourself feel old?"

"Not as old as you, Old man."

"Your the same age as me!"

"No I'm not!" 

Cullen frowned then, "How are you not?"

"You were twenty-one when we met, I was twenty. I am a _YEAR_ younger then you and will stay that way for another month." 

Cullen stopped breathing for a moment as everyone watched her, "You...you are?"

"Of course," Phoenix nodded with a smile. "Apparently you never paid attention to either Marcellus or..." Phoenix looked down to the ground then as Cullen went over to hold her close. 

 _"I know..."_ he whispered as everyone watched with wonder. Cullen turned and told them about Phoenix's best friend and how she had died and all three of the other women watched Phoenix with sorrow while Cullen held Phoenix close.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with Rylen finally popping in

Phoenix was sitting on the ground near Flurris's head and was absentmindedly petting him while he purred when Leliana came to find her with some disturbing news. "Phoenix?"

"Yes?" Phoenix didn't look away from the Breach even as Flurris pulled away to chuff at Leliana. 

"Are you busy?"

"No, but I already know," Phoenix told her as Leliana watched her worriedly. 

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"What can I do about it, I made a promise to Cullen that despite what I think about it, I won't do a damn thing."

"Not even once you hear the news that your father is on his way with the intent of taking you from here by force, having your marriage to the Commander nullified and will like try to kill Flurris?" Leliana asked as Phoenix froze before she turned to face the older woman.

" _He's **what**?!_" Phoenix's eyes narrowed dangerously as Flurris growled darkly. "He can try but he will not succeed."

"Of course he won't," Leliana told her as she held out some papers. "He won't get half the chance to as not only are you one of the agents of the former Divine, there is a massive amount of blackmail here that will land him in the stocks for the King of Ferelden to decide his fate." 

"My father is a Magister of the Imperium, who willingly uses blood magic. The King's justice won't be enough to stop him," Leliana watched Phoenix carefully. 

"Do you have something against blood mages?"

"No, just the ones who abuse it like my father."

Leliana's eyes went wide, "How do you?"

"I have a friend in the Imperium. A Templar friend, whose first thought when he found out was to write to Knight-Commander Meredith so she could tell me and she told me everything that was written within the letter. The abuses that man has done..." Phoenix shook her head as Flurris growled again. "I will tell you what I told Meredith and Cullen when we originally found out about him. If that piece of shit thinks I will accept him or willingly go running to him, then he's gravely mistaken and I mean gravely." 

Leliana watched Phoenix as the woman stared at the Breach with a look of pure anger, "What did he do to you?"

"It's not what he did to just me, but what he did to the rest of my family," Phoenix clenched her jaws. "What you have found against him here, is only the tip of what he's done."

"What would you have done with him if the King's justice won't be enough."

"I will give him what he always wanted. And I, and those he claims as his "slaves" who I will break the chains of, will watch him get the justice he deserves." Leliana frowned but didn't speak for a moment. 

"I will send a message to the King of Ferelden then and when your father is captured by Inquisition forces, we shall await whoever the Inquisitor will be before seeing you have yours and the abused slaves' justice done."

"Your not going to try and talk me out of it?"

Leliana smiled, "Why would I? After all, you are a dragon and dragons know justice, no?" Phoenix watched Leliana walk away and looked to Flurris who gave a sound that signaled his confusion.

****

A week later would find Phoenix leaning against the massive wall that protected Haven and watching Cullen train the soldiers, when a familiar person came to stand beside her. "I guess I should thank you, Knight-Captain Rylen."

"For what lass?" the man inquired as Phoenix turned her head to look at him. 

"For keeping my dumbass of a husband," Phoenix looked back towards Cullen who snapped something at the troops, "Sane while Flurris and I were away."

"No need to thank me for that," Rylen smirked. "It was fun."

"What did you do?"

"Tease him, annoy him, the usual to keep him from being in too much of a sour mood."

Phoenix laughed, "did you?"  She started as he nodded and Phoenix shook her head as she continued to laugh. "I knew I liked you."

"Always here to please!" Rylen smirked as Phoenix chuckled now. "Anyway, I came to  speak with you on something that's been bothering me for a while now."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked becoming serious. 

"I may have overheard your conversation with Sister Nightingale."

"Oh?"

"Will you really have your father burned alive with dragonfire?"

"Yes. He doesn't deserve anything less and I know him well enough to know that giving him a sentence less or different then death won't work."

Rylen shook his head, "Do you remember Eliza?"

"Why wouldn't I? She was..." Phoenix dropped her voice to barely a whisper, "She was my best friend...she was a sister to me."

Rylen looked at her then with sorrow in his eyes, "She told me to tell you something. Something she made me swear to not say until after Meredith was dead." Phoenix looked at him then, "it's just something in response to what she heard you singing to yourself one day," He smiled softly as Phoenix muttered something under her breath about Eliza being a bitch. 

"What did she say?"

"That you found love where you least expected it," Rylen said as Phoenix looked  away from him, "Don't let your anger or your hatred rule your mind. You can be angry and hate your father for all he's worth, but don't let that rule your mind. Despite the fact that you owed Meredith your life, you aren't her. You are Phoenix, the wife of Cullen Rutherford, the mother of a dragon, and friend to all who wish you to be. Don't let your father's actions turn you towards the same madness Meredith had. _We_ need you. _Cullen **needs**_ you. _I_ need you." With that Rylen walked away leaving Phoenix to think over his words and she closed her eyes for a moment. 


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This chapter has had some minor bad luck. Was halfway through writing it when the power went out at my house and so I lost EVERYTHING BUT the first paragraph... But its okay have a better version of the chapter.
> 
> And Yes it's an Alistair cameo with Alistair meeting Flurris.

Phoenix closed her eyes for a moment as the thrill of flying through the air on Flurris's back overcame her while she laughed and Flurris, for his part, purred as he felt the joy his mother gave off and Phoenix smiled at the dragon. Despite the fact that she was married (and a human woman who was mortal), there was still a part of Phoenix that felt as if this was where she belonged. As if she were _MADE_ for sitting astride the back of a massive dragon and flying through the air at an incredible speed while the land zipped by below them. It was on the back of Flurris where Phoenix felt the freedom she had always wanted when she would look to the skies as a little girl and as if Flurris agreed with her he roared before rising higher into the air before diving towards the ground at a breakneck pace before pulling up as they continued on their original path. For whatever reason that she could not fathom, the King of Ferelden had asked to meet her at her earliest convince and, being how she was, Phoenix had agreed despite Cullen's many protests. As Flurris flew through the air, Phoenix allowed herself to think back on the conversation she and Cullen had had after she had cornered the man in the command tent and smiled as she shook her head. 

_Phoenix sought out Cullen only to find him in the command tent, looking to Rylen (who looked bored out of his mind) she nodded towards Cullen and spoke briefly to the man next to her. ”Make sure we are not interrupted. I need to talk to him.” she told Rylen who nodded then took up position in front of the tent’s entrance as Phoenix shooed the Lieutenants and several scouts out of the tent. Figuring her to be upset with their Commander, the soldiers and scouts had quickly scattered from the tent as if they were roaches having been discovered by a light. Once the last one had vanished from sight, Phoenix turned to Cullen who was seemingly glaring at the map on his desk and raised a brow. ”You know, glaring at the map won’t solve whatever is going on in that mind of yours.” she told him as he looked up._

_”I know it won’t. Wait... Where are the-?”_

_”I sent them out. I need to speak to you alone.”_

_”But I need to-!”_

_” **WE** need to talk and you’re not getting out of it,” Phoenix told him point blank. _

_”There is nothing to talk about.”_

_”Bull-fucking-shit there’s nothing to talk about,” Phoenix said as she crossed her arms and stared him down. ”I can be just as stubborn as you so don’t even try,” She growled as he tried to argue with her._

_”Phoenix...”_

_”Why don’t you want me going to Denerim?”_

_”I just...” The look she gave him told him to not even try and he sighed. ”I know the King personally...”_

_”And?”_

_”Alistair is... Alistair, while he is a good and honest man, he and I... We used to...”_

_Phoenix smirked then, ”You love him didn’t you?”_

_Cullen’s eyes went wide at that moment, ”How did you?!”_

_”It’s really not that hard to see, my lion. Plus when you spoke of him your voice dropped to a gentle tone.” Cullen looked away then, ”It’s not something to be ashamed of, Cullen.” She told him as she walked forward._

_”It is for me! I’m married to you... And yet I still have these thoughts for him...” Phoenix finished walking up with a smile as she placed her hand over his heart._

_”Cullen, let me ask you something,” She met his eyes and watched him tilt his head to the side. ”Do you still feel your heart squeeze for him when you think of him like it does when you think of or see me?” She watched him nod and continued. ”There is nothing to be ashamed of. If you feel that way for him you should embrace it willingly.”_

_Cullen’s brows came together at that moment, ”You wouldn’t have an issue with him and I being...”_

_Phoenix laughed then, ”Why would I have an issue with that? It’s not every day a woman finds out that her husband and the King of an entire country have something for each other. When it comes to things like that, I’m not bothered at all, in fact, knowing my luck, I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive. I’ve seen the King before, Cullen. Didn’t actually get to met him, but I saw him and if it's one thing I know: It’s that he’s as drop dead gorgeous as you and I would be lying if I said that I didn’t develop a tiny crush on him the moment I had laid eyes on him.”_

_Cullen laughed at that before pulling her close to him. ”Then I guess I can say what he told me about you when he saw you.”_

_”Oh?”_

_”He only managed to catch a quick look but he thought the same thing I did when I first saw you.”_

_”And that was?”_

_”That you are possibly the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas.”_

_”Now I really think you, and him, need your eyes checked.”_

_”It's true!” Cullen smirked before he kissed her deeply, enticing a moan to come from her as she felt him pull her closer. When he pulled away Phoenix felt weak in the knees and he smirked again._

_”That, Mr.Rutherford, was not fair,” Phoenix protested as Cullen chuckled._

_”That, Mrs.Rutherford, was fair in every which way. And I will do it again, as many times as I want because you are mine!” He growled as he pulled her closer so she could feel how hard he was and felt the shiver that ran through her._

_”Don’t tease me, my lion.”_

_”Or what?”_

_Phoenix smirked as she placed her hand on his member and caused a shiver to shake his whole body, ”I don’t like being teased,” She whispered softly into his ear as she rubbed him through his pants. ”Teasing me will lead you to be a helpless man for the time I am gone.” she smirked as she pulled away from him, leaving him to groan out while he watched her with a pleading look._

_”Now who's not being fair?”_

_”I need to go see the King and YOU have soldiers and reports to get to.” she began walking away and Cullen watched her with a slight glare as he realized what she had just done to him._

Phoenix laughed as she remembered the look he had given her as she left the command tent and shook her head, ”Shouldn’t have teased me.” She said to no one in particular as Flurris continued to fly through the air. In the distance, she could see Denerim growing closer and smiled as she remembered what Leliana had said she had informed the King to do for when he would get to meet her. When Flurris drew close enough to the city, she saw people looking up in shock as he flew overhead and all watched with awe and terror as he roared out while heading in the direction of the palace. As they flew past the Palace with Flurris giving several down-strokes of his wings to rise up higher into the air, she spotted the King and several others (Mostly nobles of that she was sure) looking up and watching as Flurris made to land in the clearing they were in. The Nobles were absolutely terrified by the sight of Flurris, while King Alistair, himself, looked like a gleeful child who had just been given the best Satinalia present ever. Before Phoenix could dismount, she let Flurris draw close to the man and watched with breath being held as the dragon’s massive head moved to allow the man to touch him even as the Nobles behind him hurried to move away.

Removing a glove, Alistair reached out to touch the muzzle of Flurris and felt a thrill go through him as the dragon met the man’s eyes before pulling away as Flurris felt and watched Phoenix dismount. ”Well, I feel like a boy whose wildest dream came true.” Alistair told Phoenix who smiled as they turned to watch Flurris move away to take flight again to go hunt over the ocean. 

”Beautiful isn’t he?” 

”Magnificent is more like it,” Alistair smiled as he finished pulling on his glove. ”Just like his mother.” 

”You flatter me, Your Majesty.” Phoenix smiled as she turned to him while he asked a burning question about Flurris.

”What does he eat?” 

”Sheep, Goats, whatever suits his fancy. Near the ocean however he prefers creatures like fish or even sharks.” Alistair’s brows rose, ”Don’t be surprised if the nearby shark population drops while he and I are here.” 

”I won’t be surprised at all, in fact, I'm sure everyone here will be thankful. They have been a plague in the waters of Denerim for months now.”

”Then I guess Flurris will be well fed for the days to come.” Phoenix smiled as she turned to face Alistair. ”Now, since I am here a mutual friend of ours said you wished to meet me?” 

”Indeed,” Alistair smiled as he motioned for her to follow him. ”Let’s talk somewhere more private, shall we?” 

”Let’s,” Phoenix agreed as Alistair led her away and into the palace while the Nobles hurried to catch up.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistair fluff incoming and yes the tags will be updated with the publishing of this chapter because, let's face it, I'm a sucker for those awkward blonde chantry boys.

Cullen sat at his desk in the command tent and growled low as the thought of Phoenix teasing him in return for his teasing of her caused him to grow hard, _again_. "Damn you..." He growled to himself before smiling and shaking his head as he plotted his revenge. Returning to work he managed to fend off the need to do anything to solve his issue, but couldn't help when his mind wandered to what Phoenix was possibly doing and found himself standing and looking outside of the tent to watch the skies as he leaned against the wooden pole helping to hold up the entrance. For him it was odd to not see Flurris flying in the sky, but then again he had grown so used to seeing the massive dragon that it was always strange to not see him flying through the sky or laying down and sleeping in the field near the trebuchets that Cullen was so instant on always calibrating. Frowning as he stood there and watched the clouds near the Breach, he let his mind wander where it would and he felt himself remembering the night that Phoenix had had an especially bad "dragon" dream and frowned. She had been having more and more nightmares, that much was true, but her dragon dreams were usually good things; however, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, he felt something begin to nag at him that something had happened in that dream that she was not willing to speak of and that filled him with a sense of dread. When he went to sleep that night, however, he found himself not in his usual nightmare but in a different one, one that scared him shitless.

 _Cullen looked towards Alistair who was looking around, he tried to call out to the other man but Alistair gave no hint as of to whether or not he heard him and Cullen wondered why. Suddenly the sound of Flurris snarling captured Cullen's attention and he turned to see Phoenix sitting astride the massive dragon (who had apparently grown even more) who continued to snarl and growl with a roar or two thrown in. Suddenly Cullen watched as Phoenix leaned forward and watched as Flurris took to the sky with a mighty roar echoing forth from him. Cullen watched as Flurris flew high up before lowering himself to the ground and watched with horror as Flurris's jaws opened wide and saw his white fire with blue_ **BURNING** _the buildings and people around while screams of terror echoed throughout the area. "This is her fate," An unfamiliar voice said as Cullen turned to see a woman walking up. "She is a dragon, and like a dragon she will rise above the cities of the men of the Imperium and leave nothing but ashes in her wake."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Someone who is just as concerned for her as you are," The woman approached and he noted that she had flaming red hair and mossy green eyes before both turned to see Flurris rising into the air with another roar. "She is as much my child as you are the child of the Maker. She is my Little Dragon, though I guess she's not so little now is she?" Cullen suddenly went wide-eyed and his head whipped around to see the woman smiling up at Phoenix with a look of pure parental love. "I know of your marriage to her, Cullen Rutherford, and I approve of you. But it will take you and your king," She nodded towards Alistair who was killing an abomination, "You two are her only hopes of breaking free of the path laid out before her," The woman turned back to him, "Save her. Save Phoenix before she falls into this darkness you see now. You and Alistair are the only ones that can."_

Before Cullen could respond he awoke and was panting as he sat up and looked around. But the image of Phoenix riding Flurris and burning hundreds of homes and innocent lives was forever branded into his mind and he shivered.  _What did she mean that Alistair and I are her only hopes of breaking from that fate?_ He wondered as he shook his head. Dressing for the day, Cullen wondered what Phoenix was up and smirked as he partially wondered if she had seduced the King and then sneezed out of the blue and shook his head as he wondered what had brought that on.

What he didn't realize was that, miles away in the Palace, Phoenix and Alistair were speaking of him and sharing a few laughs. "So you managed to tame him and get him to marry?" Alistair inquired as he nodded to where the ring on her finger rested.

"Tame Cullen?" Phoenix shook her head with a snort. "The sun will grow cold before that man is ever tame. Which is the way I like my men, he is a lion after all."

"And your a dragon," Alistair smirked as Phoenix laughed.

"And you're a Mabari, Boy would we make quiet the team." Phoenix laughed as Alistair agreed with that before addressing the hidden elephant in the room.

"So, Lady Rutherford... Are you aware that he and I...?"

"I am and before you ask, it does ** _NOT_** bother me" Alistair looked at her with wide eyes then and a shocked look on his face. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Phoenix nodded as she smiled. "Everyone deserves the happiness of love. You are no different. If you and he wish to get back together I would have no issues with it, besides I have a feeling that you two will need each other soon enough."

Alistair frowned at that, "What do you mean?"

"Cullen stopped taking lyrium." Alistair's eyes damn near bugged out of his head at that. Before he could ask Phoenix nodded, "He stopped taking, but I haven't." Alistair felt several emotions rise up at one, but Phoenix spoke again, "He will live so long as we both give him the support he needs to get through the withdrawals."

"What about you?" Alistair felt his chest squeezing then. "Would you ever stop taking it?"

"No," Phoenix shook her head then, "Cullen has the willpower to get through the withdrawals. I do not. Even if I had the support, I would die."

"You could try," For reasons unknown to him, Alistair hated the thought of seeing Phoenix pass away because of lyrium addiction, hated the thought of seeing Cullen become a broken man because she would be lost to the effects of lyrium and then the thought of her dragon crossed his mind. "What would happen to?"

"Flurris? He is my child, likely the only child I will ever have, and he will react as any child who loses a parent would."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't physically have children," Phoenix told him. "It's not for the lack of trying either. I'm...barren." Alistair felt his heart drop then as she spoke, "So, Flurris will be the only child I will ever have." 

"You never know, stranger things have happened."

"Ain't that the truth?" Phoenix smiled before an idea crossed her mind. "If I may, Alistair?"

Alistair tilted his head, "What is it?"

"How would you like to give your...royal advisors and those _pesky_ nobles a little...surprise?" Alistair looked to where Phoenix was looking at Flurris as the dragon looked in their direction from where he was laying with a curious look to his face and just as the realization of what she was suggesting hit Alistair, he laughed. 

"I would love to," Alistair watched her as she grinned a shit-eating grin. 

"Then let us see to Flurris," She told him as they stood and walked out of the room they were in to make their way to the dragon, who chuffed his greeting to both of them as Phoenix reached out to pet him. 

"I still say he is the most magnificent creature I have ever seen."

"You say that now," Phoenix told him before she moved to hop up on Flurris's back, "Come on, your majesty. Time for you to see the world as Flurris and I tend to, and to see if you have the same reaction that Cullen had." Phoenix teased the man who smirked as he followed the same path that Phoenix took and soon he found himself seated behind her.

"Should I?"

"Wrap your arms around my waist. Don't worry, Flurris will not take flight until I grab onto the spines," She promised him as Alistair carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This okay?"

"Hold onto me a little tighter," She instructed as he did so, "Ready?" She inquired as Alistair nodded. "Hang on tight!" She told him as she gripped the spikes. Flurris "chirped" as he lifted his wings up from the ground and pushed off of the ground, Alistair felt the dragon give several powerful down-strokes with his wings. Listening as Flurris's wings cracked like thunder against the air, Alistair forced himself to keep his eyes open as they rose into the air and felt laughter bubbling up as he noticed the nobles and his advisors watching with eyes wide and jaws dropped as Flurris roared when they passed over the courtyard. Alistair turned to face Phoenix and saw the smile she had before she turned to face forward and urged Flurris to rise up higher as they turned over to fly over all of Ferelden. As they rose higher, Phoenix called out to Alistair, _**"HOLD TIGHTLY!"**_ She felt him squeeze her as tightly as he dared and just as he did that Flurris rose a little higher into the air then they already were and soon dived towards the ground, before suddenly pulling up at Phoenix's request causing water to spray around them as Alistair laughed. Eventually, Phoenix had Flurris land and Alistair smiled after he hopped down before aiding her, "So, how do you feel now?"

"There are no words, and the looks on the faces of the nobles and the advisors... priceless," Alistair shook his head before he looked towards Phoenix who smiled. "So question for you."

"Hmn?"

"I know you said you wouldn't mind if Cullen and I "got back together" but would you be opposed to being with me as well?"

Phoenix stopped and look at him then, "Wait...you mean as in... You, Cullen and me in a three way relationship?" Alistair nodded and some little part of her squealed in delight (she was pretty sure that that little part of her was that fan-girl who had always adored the two chantry boys back in her own world). "I..." She wasn't sure what to say exactly but thinking on it, she realized that she rather liked the idea of all three being together. "I'm not opposed to it at all," Phoenix told him, "However, you would have to talk to Cullen about it first, as well as earn Flurris's approval." Alistair looked towards the Dragon who was watching them closely. 

"I'm not sure if I should be frightened of that look he's giving me or not," Alistair admitted as Flurris studied him. 

"There is no need to fear, he won't you. So long as you don't threaten me, he won't hurt you," and while some part of Alistair knew her words to be true, it still didn't stop him from worrying. "Besides he already likes you, otherwise he wouldn't have let you ride with me."

Alistair looked back towards Phoenix then, "Well in that case. I think after we return to the palace, I will write to Cullen and see what he thinks of our arrangement."

"I can take it back with me when I return to Haven tomorrow," She promised as Alistair smiled. 

Flurris, for his, part watched Alistair and his mother interact and huffed. He knew there was a bond between Phoenix, Cullen and Alistair, that much he could see and Flurris would defend that bond with his life even if he didn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TRAIN IS INBOUND! In one or two chapters. Also, can YOU guess who the woman Cullen speaks to in his "dream" is? Here's a hint: Several chapters back Phoenix said something about a "little dragon" and yes Alistair got to ride Flurris too.


	13. Twelve

Phoenix sighed as she watched the lands of Ferelden fly by underneath the powerful form of Flurris. She was melancholy for the singular reason of having to leave Denerim and Flurris seemed to be of the same mindset as her, "What the fuck am I getting myself into?" She asked as Flurris answered with a confused chirping noise. "I never meant to fall in love with either Cullen or Alistair and yet...I find myself yearning to be with them both..." Phoenix groaned then. " ** _UGH!_** Feelings are so damn complicated and so damn overrated!" she snarled to herself as she rested her head on Flurris's back between the two spikes she was holding onto. Lifting her head as Flurris chanced a glance back at her, Phoenix shook her head. "Let's just return to Cullen, I know you miss him as much as I do," She told the dragon who purred his agreement as they continued on their flight. 

While they flew, Cullen, himself, was over by the trebuchets and was calibrating them for the umpteenth time when he heard Flurris roar and looking up, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched the white and blue dragon fly overhead before circling around to land. He heard some of the newer recruits cry out in surprise as the dragon flew overhead and heard Rylen snapping at them with a vengeance, but Cullen went to greet the woman he so dearly loved and saw her look towards him as she dismounted while Flurris chuffed his greeting. "Good to see you too, Flurris." Cullen greeted the dragon who purred, before turning to Phoenix who was thrilled to see him again. Pulling her close, Cullen kissed her deeply and she returned it. "I've missed you," Cullen told her as she smiled warmly. 

"And I missed you," Phoenix responded (neither noticing that near the encampment Seeker Cassandra was watching them with heart melting as she saw the pure love these two had for each other). "I hate being away from you for any amount of time," Phoenix told him as he smiled while brushing some of her wild hair out of her face while Flurris lay down and moved his head closer to the two to nudge Cullen's hand for some attention which he promptly received. 

"And I hate having you away from my sight for to long, you and Flurris both," Cullen said as he held Phoenix close while they loved on the dragon who was thoroughly enjoying the undivided attention of both his mother and the man his mother loved. "How did Alistair react to Flurris?"

"Like a child on Satinalia getting the best present ever, the nobles and his advisors however, not so much." Cullen laughed at that.

"How fast did they scurry away?"

"Faster then rats in a barn on fire," Another deep laugh from Cullen brought Phoenix to resting her head on his chest. "It was funny to watch."

"I'm guessing Alistair got the chance to pet Flurris?"

"He did, though that was something I had to hold my breath on with worry as I wasn't sure how Flurris would react to the man."

"And?"

"Flurris was fine with him," Phoenix said as she removed her head from Cullen's chest and pet along Flurris's muzzle earning Flurris's eyes closing as he gave the gentle and loving purrs he saved only for her.

"Did you have any Dragon dreams while you where there?"

"One," She told him before telling him about the dream. 

"I don't see myself on the back of a dragon unless its with you on the back of Flurris."

"Oh you never know, my lion. Between us alone, stranger things have happened."

Cullen conceded on that part, "Very true." 

"And you can't tell me that you haven't wondered what it would be like to have your own dragon to fly on the back of along side Flurris and I," Phoenix watched as Cullen went to protest but failed as he closed his mouth while she laughed.

"I still don't see that ever happening, love."

Phoenix smiled with a slightly mischievous look then, "I think it will, sooner then you would like to believe to both you and Alistair." Phoenix told him before reaching into the pack at her side, "Oh! before I completely forget, Alistair wrote a letter for your eyes only," Cullen took the rolled up parchment which bore the seal of the king and Phoenix smiled again. "And now that I kept my promise, I need to go bathe and then I will crawl into our bed and pass out cold."

"Tired?" Cullen inquired as Phoenix sighed. 

"I am so used to sleeping next to you that I found it hard to sleep without your comforting presence next to me," She told him as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him before turning to pet Flurris and kiss the dragon's nose, before finally leaving the two behind.

"I have a feeling she's not telling me something," Cullen said as Flurris looked at him before laying his head down and closing his eyes to sleep as well. "Get some sleep too, Flurris. Something tells me in the coming days you will need it," and as Cullen walked away while opening and reading the letter that Alistair had sent, something began to nag at him that Phoenix had seen something in her "dragon" dreams that had told her to whatever she had hinted at.  _Could there be more dragons like Flurris out there? More eggs like what his was?_ But if there were, Cullen would have to wait and see. Though there was a part of him that had to admit that the thought of having a dragon of his own like Flurris did appeal to him.Cullen stopped to look back at the sleeping dragon and smiled,  _It would be fun to fly alongside them instead of with Phoenix on the back of Flurris._ Then Cullen's brows furrowed as he realized that out of everyone around, only Phoenix knew what it took to raise a baby dragon into adulthood. "If her dreams mean anything, and I know they do, then I better be prepared to learn." 


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning all of you now: There will be Latin in this as its the closest language we have to Tevene (because I did say Phoenix's father is/was a Tevinter Magister and I'm sure you can guess one thing he focused on her learning was) and, yes, like I normally do in my stories the translation of the words will be parentheses and italicized so you don't have to scroll down to look for the translation of what I was attempting to say (Nothing ever translates the best in Google translator, bleh). Some words wont be perfect to Tevene (nor to Latin because, again nothing really translates well in Google Translate) but just roll with it alright? I will also be using the Wiki for certain phrases in Tevene if and when needed.

The next day found Phoenix sitting near a sleeping Flurris as she sharpened her daggers. Suddenly Flurris woke and slowly lifted his head while yawning, causing Phoenix to stop in doing what she was doing to look up and saw a person familiar to her only through the games and through the few times she had interacted with him. "Serah Tethras." Phoenix greeted the man as Flurris turned to watch the dwarf walking up. 

"Firebird," Varric greeted her as she watched him finish walking up. "I see you are Flurris are still as close as ever."

"We will always be close," Phoenix told him, "He is my child."

"I know," Varric smiled as the dragon turned to nudge Phoenix's arm, and she set down her whetstone for a moment so she could pet him and Varric watched it all with a loving smile. "You planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"Flurris and I will be going for a flight here soon to check something, Why?"

"Think you can do me a small favor? I will return it I promise."

"What do you need or want?" She inquired as Varric told her, "I will keep an eye out but can't make any promises that I will find any." Phoenix told him as he nodded in understanding. They spoke a bit longer before Varric left and Phoenix returned to sharpening her daggers as Flurris laid his head back down and fell back to sleep for a while. When Phoenix finished with her blades, she put her whetstone away and put her daggers away as Flurris woke up once more and stood as she turned to him, "I will be right back and then we can go fly." Flurris chirped his agreement and watched as she turned around to go speak with Cullen who was (as usual) snapping at the recruits. 

Turning his gaze towards her, Cullen smiled as Phoenix finished walking up. "You heading out?"

"I am," Phoenix nodded as Cullen pulled her close for a quick kiss.

"Be safe."

"Always," She told him as they hugged, then she pulled away as he watched her prepare to leave. 

"If anything changes while you are gone, I will find someway to reach you." He saw Phoenix turn to him and saw the smile on her face. 

"I know you will, you always do." With that she vanished and soon he heard Flurris roar as he watched the dragon leapt up into the air, he watched as the dragon gave several powerful down-strokes of his wings and stood watching the two for several more moments before returning to training the recruits. While Cullen didn't like the fact that she was leaving his sight not a day after returning, he knew that right now it was for the better as her father was said to be only a few days ride outside of Haven and they really didn't need a confrontation between father and daughter, especially when said daughter had a massive dragon that was likely as temperamental, if not a little more so, then his mother, and so they had all agreed that Phoenix and Flurris would need to leave for a while so the confrontation between father and daughter would only happen **_AFTER_** the Inquisitor was to be chosen. Of course, Phoenix had requested that those who would come with her father as his slaves be freed of their bonds as soon as possible and Leliana (as Cullen remembered that day very clearly) had sworn to do her best to free the slaves and show them what good pay was like with Josephine also promising to put them on the Payroll of the Inquisition. Cullen, for his part, had promised to take on any soldiers not so loyal to her father until she returned, and there was a part of Cullen that knew that when all of those who had come with her father _SAW_ Phoenix and Flurris they would more then likely drop to their knees in both awe and terror. And sure as shit, the day after her father was arrested and placed under strict Templar watch (with the Templars using their abilities to keep Phoenix's father from casting spells), Leliana, Cullen and Josephine gathered up the former slaves and the soldiers and told them what was happening and why they were in the large field with the Herald, Deyran Lavellan (who had returned a day after Phoenix's father had arrived with the Mages in tow from the place known as Redcliffe) smiling as he and everyone (to include the Herald's companions, which meant everyone of them except for Cassandra, Varric and the Apostate Elf named Solas who was seemingly adamant about staying away from Flurris and Phoenix for reasons unknown) looked up at the sound of Flurris roaring as the dragon and Phoenix returned.

****

Phoenix frowned as she saw a large group of people (soldiers and civilians alike) gathered near the field where Flurris tended to sleep in and wondered why until she saw her family crest on some of the flags and smiled as she knew exactly why they were gathered in the field. Flurris roared as he flew over Haven to circle around towards the field and Phoenix saw everyone watching (the people of Haven who were so used to seeing Flurris with smiles on their faces, and the shocked looks on the faces of those who were formerly served Phoenix's father) as they circled around before Flurris landed on the flat topped boulders that he loved to sun himself on when the sun was out. Phoenix watched those that had come with her father as their looks of terror turned into awe and wonder, and Flurris (as if the looks had egged him on) parted his jaws and roared before he would allow Phoenix to dismount, but she did not dismount right away even after he was done. No, instead she addressed everyone present in the language of Tevinter which had everyone shocked. "Phoenix Winterwood sum ego, et mater est draco tuus et filia et priorem dominum _(I am Phoenix Winterwood, mother to a dragon and daughter to your former master)_. Secus ac patre meo: ego vos non serve opprimere, me pro me et te decernere, ubi de fide vestra. Si gustastis quoniam omnis libertas et arbitrium quae digna tibi et nunc vis ut faciam tibi. Quia non competit servis, et sic credere, si ita vis, fortasse auxilium in adjutorium meum intende ut vel inquisitoribus relinquo mundum, ut explorarent placet. Tu liberos viros et mulieres, et servos, non iurare omnibus vobis, et ego in iustitia videbo enim pater facit opus ad quod iustum est hoc fieri in omnibus vobis _(Unlike my father, I will not force you to serve me, instead I will let you decide where your loyalties lie. You have tasted the freedom you all deserve and now you have the choice of what you want to do. I do not believe in keeping slaves and thus, should you choose so, you may aid me with helping the Inquisition or you may leave to explore the world as you please. You are free men and women, not slaves and I swear to you all, I will see that my father earns the justice he deserves for whatever he has done to all of you)_." Phoenix watched as those who were formerly tied to her father through slavery whispered among themselves before one of them stepped forward to speak up.

"Sequi volo, Draco Mater!  _(I choose to follow you, Dragon Mother!)_ " Suddenly more voices cried out in agreement and Cullen was shocked to see that **_ALL_** who had come with Phoenix's father and he looked to Phoenix to see her smiling softly. 

Some hours later, after everything and everyone had settled down and Cullen found himself walking over to Phoenix as she pet Flurris who was purring at her touch. "I feel like I should be jealous."

Phoenix looked over to Cullen and smiled, "Why is that?"

"You spend more time with Flurris then you do with me," Cullen pointed out before feeling the dragon turn to him to nudge his hand. "You adore the attention you get don't you?" He asked as Flurris chuffed at the man.

"Are you jealous?"

"Surprisingly no, but I do wonder something."

"Oh?"

"When you spoke to those who had come with your father, who is under heavy supervision by the way, I noticed that you used your family name. Why is that?"

Phoenix sighed, "Your last name doesn't really translate into Tevene, or well Latin as is known to me, very well." 

"Really?"

Phoenix nodded as Cullen looked to her, "Rutherford when translated into that language is Rutilius Namatianus."

"Really?" Cullen gave her a confused look and she nodded. 

"It doesn't translate well," Phoenix gave a half-hearted laugh. "Winterwood, however, doesn't translate at all and thus I can safely say it without having to jump through a boatload of hoops."

"I will keep that in mind for next time," Cullen smiled as they both pet her dragon. "So what all did you two do while you were gone?"

"Not much to be completely honest," Phoenix heard Flurris purring endlessly at the attention he received from both of them, "But we did find something."

That caught Cullen's attention then, "You did?" He inquired as Phoenix nodded. 

"Indeed," She told him as Flurris pulled away from them as the sound of sheep and goats came closer. "Let's leave Flurris to eat and head to the tent where I can show you what we found. 

"Alright," Cullen agreed as he watched Phoenix kiss Flurris's nose before they began to walk away as Flurris turned to roast the creatures that were his dinner alive. Cullen began to wonder what Phoenix had found and noted from the corner of his eye that she had a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.  _What did you find Phoenix?_ But when they arrived at the command tent, what she showed him had his jaw damn near falling through the ground.


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lady_Trevelyan84 you guessed correctly it is the dragon egg.

"Is that a...?" Cullen couldn't believe what he was seeing in Phoenix's hands and glanced up to see her nod. 

"It is," She told him as he immediately recognized the item in her hands as a dragon egg. The same type of egg as what Flurris's had been except to where his had been white with some blue, this one was mostly gold with some red and brown in it. "I believe this one is meant for you."

"What makes you say that?" 

Phoenix raised a brow, "Do I really need to point it out," She motioned her head to his armor and he laughed. 

"No, love, you don't," He reached out then for the egg and she handed it over carefully. For a brief moment Cullen felt as if the egg was on fire and briefly looked up at Phoenix who nodded to the unasked question on his lips. "Did you find any others?" Cullen ask with curiosity as Phoenix sighed sadly. 

"A whole clutch, but that was the only one intact," Phoenix told him as he looked to her with shock after carefully setting the egg down on his desk.

"What?!"

"The others were broken, smashed by a boot from the looks of the way they were," Phoenix told him as a part of him grew upset by the news. "I think the only reason that one," Phoenix nodded to the egg, "wasn't, was likely because the person mistook it for a rock. I know I did."

"Then how...?"

"Flurris. If he hadn't picked it up and gave it too me as gently as he did, it would have been left behind by us as well." 

Cullen looked to the egg then, "are you sure Flurris is a male?"

"No." Cullen looked to her in surprise then. 

"Dragons like Flurris, and what yours will be, are actually genderless. They can switch between being male or female, so for all I know, Flurris could be a female and we just don't know it." 

"Is there a way to tell?"

"Not unless your egg were to hatch and become Flurris's mate. The only way to confirm if Flurris is a male or female is heavily dependent on both the rider and the dragon's mate and their rider."

"Why is that?" Cullen asked as Phoenix smiled.

"Because dragons tend to embody their respected rider's gender." 

"So Flurris could be a female?"

"Could be. It's hard to say until Flurris has a mate and has a clutch of eggs." 

Cullen looked to the egg and part of him wanted the egg to hatch now. "If the egg-!"

" ** _YOUR_** egg, my lion. It will be _YOUR_ dragon. There is no harm in claiming it as your egg." Phoenix smiled as Cullen gave her a semi-unamused look.

Cullen watched Phoenix laugh and smiled, "I can't say why but there is a part of me that hopes it will."

"Why is that?" Phoenix asked as Cullen walked over to her to rest a hand on her face before slowly leaning forward to kiss her. 

"Because then a part of me will always be with a part of you," Phoenix smiled as Cullen continued to move closer to her. 

"You remembered what I said about the soul sharing between dragons and their riders?"

"Hard to forget it," He told her just before their lips met in a passionate, yet sweet, kiss that was gentle. Nothing in the kiss spoke of either wanting more, but still Cullen couldn't help himself as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. before pulling away, "if only it it wasn't still day, I would lay claim to you now."

"Sadly it is, so you will just have to wait." Cullen growled then and she smiled, "Well if I didn't think you were a lion before, I certainly would now." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her once more. 

"Only for you, my she-dragon." He smiled as they kissed again before returning their attention to the egg. "So...for him to hatch... will what happened to you and Flurris need to happen again?"

"Not entirely. With your dragon we could actually have him hatch today or tomorrow if you wanted to. With Flurris's aid we can have dragonfire cover both the egg and the animal we use to have him hatch. You would just need to be the first person he sees." Cullen thought on that for a moment. "Plus the sooner he hatches the sooner you get to learn what it takes to raise a baby dragon." Cullen groaned at that as Phoenix smiled, "Don't worry, you have me to help you." 

"I figured you would say that," He sighed as he debated with himself for a moment. "How soon can Flurris aid with hatching my dragon?" He asked as Phoenix smirked. 

"Whenever you are ready." Phoenix told him as he studied the egg for a few moments. 

"Now?" he asked as he turned his golden gaze towards her. 

"Now will work," Phoenix nodded as she began walking towards the tent's entrance. "Better prepare yourself mentally, Commander," She teased as he watched her walk away, "You're going to have a baby dragon on your hands." With that he watched as Phoenix  left the tent and closed his eyes before turning to the egg sitting on his desk before he carefully picked it up. 

"Can anyone ever truly be prepared to raise a dragon?" He asked himself as he felt the warmth of the baby dragon inside calling out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next chapter I promise!


	16. Fifteen (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a baby dragon hatching and some smut in the same chapter

Cullen placed the egg in the nest that Phoenix had build to hold it and was swift to move away to stand off to the side of Flurris who chuffed before the dragon turned to look at his mother who looked towards him as a goat was lead over to the nest. As the goat began to nibble on the hay of the nest, the person who had led the goat there swiftly moved away (all but fleeing as he didn't wish to be caught in the fire) and once he was away from the area, Cullen watched as Phoenix looked to Flurris who soon raised his head high and (while everyone was watching as it wasn't everyday people got to see a dragon hatch) Phoenix spoke the words that would cause the inferno. "Burn it." Flurris roared as his jaws parted and just as suddenly as Phoenix had said the words a gout of Flurris's white and blue fire shot forth from hi jaws engulfing the egg, nest and goat all at the same time. Cullen watched Flurris until the dragon stopped using his fire and looked to Phoenix who nodded towards where the egg was. "Go," She mouthed to him as Cullen began to walk towards the fire. The moment he vanished into the smoke was the same exact moment that a loud crack was heard and Phoenix felt goosebumps rise up on her arms as she looked to her dragon who purred in response to the excitement he felt coming from Phoenix. Phoenix looked back towards where Cullen had vanished and the moment he came walking back out of the smoke, she saw it and felt her heart squeeze as she saw it. Resting on Cullen's shoulders (or rather nestled in the fur of his mantle) was a gold, brown and red baby dragon who looked towards her and Flurris before looking around and it roared as only baby dragons could. Cullen looked to Phoenix and saw the smile she had on her face, before both turned to watch as Flurris reared back, spread his wings and roared his own mighty roar in response to the little dragon before them as if showing the younger dragon what he would have to look forward too and everyone in haven knew that soon enough the skies of Ferelden would have two very large dragons flying through them. Later in the evening, however, found Cullen smiling down at the latest addition to the Inquisition as the baby dragon's golden eyes met his before the dragon's attention was taken elsewhere as Phoenix came walking into the tent. ”Enjoying some bonding time with your dragon?” She asked as Cullen chuckled. 

”If you can call it that,” He smiled as he kissed her before they turned to the little dragon who chirped his greeting to her before asking to be pet. ”I think he likes you.” 

”And why wouldn’t he? I am the one who found his egg after all.” 

”True,” Cullen nodded before reaching over and allowing the young dragon to climb up into his hand and put him into his ”nest”. Night had fallen some time ago and as they watched, the dragon curled up and fell asleep while Cullen closed and covered the ”cage” while Phoenix went over and closed up the tent’s entrance. Once she finished with that she walked over towards their room (which also had flaps to close it off from the rest of the area) and suddenly felt Cullen pull her close to him before he began to kiss the back of her neck. 

”Cullen,” Phoenix giggled as he kissed and nipped at her. ”What are you-!” she fought back a sudden moan as he allowed one of his hands to trail down to settle between her legs. 

”Take a guess, my love,” He growled low into her ear. ”You teased me before you left to see the king and now...” he whispered as he began to rub her down there, ”I am going to return the favor.” 

”Cullen, I...” Phoenix shivered as he nipped at her while creating friction between her legs. Suddenly he pulled away, closed the flaps to their room and growled low as he once more captured her and pulled her close to slide his hand down under her pants and smalls and his fingers found her lower lips with ease. 

”Mmn,” He purred into her ear as she shivered with need. ”You're already so wet. It would be so easy for me to slide my cock right into you but I won’t.” As he slipped a finger into her core, Phoenix moaned and he felt a shiver run through his own body at the sound. ”Keep that up and I won’t be able to hold myself back.” He told her as he began to move his finger within her, earning a slight squirming motion from her. He continued to tease her with his finger before adding a second and she moaned again before his thumb found her pearl and began rubbing it in circles. 

”Cullen...” she mewled as he smirked before thrusting his fingers hard into her several times over. ”Oh sweet...!” she squirmed and he kept going until he finally hit that sweet spot that had her seeing white as her first ever orgasm pulsed through her. He pulled away from her and soon began to undress with her following suit but she didn’t get half the chance to finish as he swiftly stopped her. 

”Let me,” He told her as he turned her to face him and began kissing her deeply. She ran her hands along his chest which was bared to her and felt him shiver as she felt him reach up and under her shirt to all but tear off her breastband. Once that was removed he pulled away only long enough to remove her shirt before kissing her again and causing her to lay down on their bed. She felt his hard member pressing against their still clothed lower halves and felt him begin to grind into her as she wrapped her legs around him. A growl escaped him and before she knew it he kissed from her lips along her jaw and down to her jugular as his dilated eyes became darker with need. She felt him begin to play with her breasts after he used his sly hands to work her dusky peaks into stiffness. Suddenly, she felt him take one of those peaks into his mouth where he gently nipped on it before suckling while his other hand continued to work the other one. Soon he switched breasts and Phoenix felt his free hand move to rest between her legs as he worked up into creating more friction down in that area. 

”Cullen...” 

”Soon love,” He promised as he pulled away from her to remove her pants and smalls before kneeling down to kiss along her thighs. ”You smell so wonderful,” he purred as he kissed to her lower lips. He placed one arm across her stomach to pin her down in place and then he used his free hand to begin pumping at her core again, but not before licking at her, ”And you taste just as good...” he said as she whined for him to stop teasing. He smirked as he began to pump his finger into her and she mewled at him again. ”Soon. I want to taste you.” He informed her as he suddenly licked at her pearl causing her to moan. He licked at her a few times while continuing to pump at her core with his fingers but as he felt her starting to clamp down on his fingers he captured her pearl with his mouth and sucked, which pushed her over the edge a second time and now he found himself lapping at her juices like a starved man who discovered a feast and she was helpless to his ministrations as she saw white for a second time. It was only when he kissed her did she taste herself on his lips and while she would have normally believed that to be disgusting, she was hard pressed to find anything he did as wrong or disgusting. Once she had returned to herself, she suddenly turned the tide and somehow rolled them both over to where he was trapped under her. 

”That wasn’t fair, Knight-Commander.” she snarled out as he smirked. 

”And what are you going to do about it, Knight-Lieutenant?” 

”The only thing I can,” She growled back as he felt his hard member straining against his pants as she slid a hand down between them. ”I’m going to break rank and make you suffer the same way you just caused me to.” 

”Oh really?” he asked as she purred her response. 

”Indeed,” she said as she began to palm his member and felt him shiver. Before he could speak she suddenly undid his pants and removed them (as well as his smalls) from around his hard cock. Before he could ask what she was doing she wrapped a hand around his member and began to pump at it as he began to claw at the sheets. Suddenly he sat up as she knelt down and before he could protest her next action he suddenly found one of his hands flying towards the footboard of their bed as she licked at the purpling head of his cock before taking his length into her mouth. 

”Phoenix! Shit, I...” he began but by then it was too late as she used her tongue to lick around his shaft and he closed his eyes before feeling her begin to swallow while one of her hands began to toy with his sack. He growled low but then his grip on the footboard tightened as he felt his end draw near and apologized swiftly as he managed to thrust deeper into her throat a few times before suddenly releasing and now it was she who feasted as she took in every last drop of his spend, only pulling away once she was sure nothing had been left behind. ”Oh you will pay for that Knight-Lieutenant Phoenix!” he snarled as he suddenly pulled her into his lap after she had stood and pulled her into a deep kiss where his dominant streak roared forth from the depths of wherever it had been lurking. Suddenly, she felt him hardening but before she could do anything he swiftly pulled her down with him into a laying position before he rolled them over to where she was beneath him. But instead of pushing himself inside her as she expected, he pulled away, forced her to roll over and rise onto her hands and knees and growled as he aligned himself with her entrance. ”I will try to be gentle,” he told her softly before she felt him begin to sheath within her. ”Fuck! Maker’s breath you are tight!” he growled as he closed his eyes briefly before his gaze fell on her face to make sure her whimpers were that of pleasure and not pain. Once he was fully sheathed, he felt himself quivering with the need to begin thrusting but held himself back until she was adjusted to him, which she signaled with an experimental motion that caused him to moan low. Soon he began to pull out before thrusting back in and before he knew it she was somehow raised up against his chest, which somehow gave him a better angle but he found his thumb rubbing fervently on her pearl and just as suddenly she cried out his name as her walls clamped down around his cock and with a few more thrusts, he was soon releasing deep within with her with a roar of his own as he felt his cock throb as the hot spurts of his seed coated her awaiting womb. As they came down from their shared high, he pulled away and she whined before he had her laid back down facing him and he kissed her gently with her returning it before he began to grow hard once more and re-entered her and was once more releasing his seed within her. After they calmed down for a while she smiled up at him and he returned it. 

”How come we didn't wake the baby dragon?” she asked as Cullen smirked. 

”I may have planned ahead and had runes carved into the wooden poles as well as placed on the tent itself in this area which silence any noise we make. 

”Smart move,” She smiled before yawning and cuddling close to him as he pulled her closer to him. ”Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she wondered more to herself than to him. 

”We were both always too busy or too tired to even think of it. Which reminds me,” He looked down at her and saw that she was fighting sleep to listen to him. ”I have something for you, but will give it to you tomorrow.” 

”Sounds like a plan, because right now I just want to cuddle with the man I married.” 

”And cuddle we shall, my love,” Cullen told her as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Sixteen

Phoenix was smiling as she saw that Cullen was allowing his baby dragon to rest in the mantle around his neck and smiled as she watched Cullen train the soldiers from where she was leaning against the wall. "So how long does he have before he can join you and Flurris in the skies?" Phoenix looked to her left to see Rylen walking up and smiled at the Knight-Captain. 

"Two to three years, give or take."

"So for the moment you and Flurris are the only two we have that will be flying through the skies?" Rylen inquired as Phoenix nodded. 

"For now, though the little one will more then likely be testing his wings out here soon."

"How long did it take Flurris before he tested his wings?"

"Not very long, but then again Flurris is a special case," Phoenix said as the spoken of dragon flew by overhead to go land in the field near the trebuchets as he was often want to do. Suddenly Phoenix felt as if something was wrong and stood to go walking towards Flurris with Rylen following close behind. As they drew near to Flurris the dragon was sniffing at the ground before looking towards Phoenix and she smiled as he moved forward to allow her to pet him. "Keep an eye on Cullen and the baby dragon for me will you?"

"Is something wrong with him?" Rylen inquired about Flurris as Phoenix nodded. 

"Something's bothering him and it's making him restless," She said as she studied Flurris closely. 

"Then I will keep an eye on the Commander and his dragon while you and Flurris go wherever you to need to," Rylen said as he watched Flurris lean down so Phoenix had an easier time climbing up onto his back. Rylen heard the dragon chirp as he waited for Phoenix to sit and the moment she did she turned back to Rylen who nodded as Flurris began to turn away before lifting his wings up and leaping into the sky as he gave several powerful down-strokes after Phoenix had gripped onto the usual spikes on his back. Flurris roared as he took off and that caused Cullen to look up and watch as Flurris took the sky with Phoenix on his back with his own baby dragon watching the two with interest as it clicked in wonder. Shaking his head Cullen went back to the troops and soon began calling over select ones to go with Deyran to close the Breach, however it wouldn't be until later that night, after said Breach was closed, that Cullen would discover just exactly **_WHY_** Flurris had taken Phoenix away. 

****

Phoenix felt something bothering her and it would not leave her alone. "Something is very wrong." She said more to herself then to Flurris who could sense his mother's sudden onset of restlessness and worry. Turning Flurris back towards Haven she knew they wouldn't get there until after dark. As they flew back, Phoenix saw the Breach disappear and smiled to herself, but then the feeling of dread returned full force as she suddenly (and swiftly) remembered what the closing of the breach meant. _**"SON OF A BITCH!"**_ She snarled out as Flurris felt her emotions change and he growled. "Flurris we need to go back! They are going to be attacked!" She told the dragon who roared in response before he began to pick up speed. However, Phoenix did not have the luck needed to return before the attack and soon saw what amounted to be a massive army slowly filing towards Haven and cursed once more as she had Flurris fly over the mountain to land on a cliff high above Haven only for both to see that they were really late. Growling, Flurris felt Phoenix grip the spikes she held tightly and soon he took to the air and began flying towards the town as Cullen's soldiers began to retreat. 

Cullen, however was standing near Deyran with a few of Deyran's companions alongside them and they found themselves surrounded by what Phoenix knew to be Red Templars. Suddenly Flurris lowered himself down, and roared as the group ducked to dodge his white flames. Cullen looked up to see Flurris slowly returning skyward before suddenly diving down again to attempt to slow down the army that was still coming, but that was when Cullen saw that Phoenix saw the one person she wasn't exactly expecting to see and saw the shocked look on her face before she quickly schooled it again. Cullen's own dragon suddenly to the sky from where it was hissing on his shoulders and smirked as the little thing let out a blast of its own gold, red and brown fire and watched as the Red Templar that had been coming for him swiftly went up in flames but then Deyran called out to Phoenix. **_"PHOENIX! FLURRIS! LOOK OUT!"_** But the warning came to late and suddenly Flurris was crying out in pain as everyone present saw Flurris recoil from an attack as he roared out in pain. Cullen kept his gaze on Flurris and noted that Phoenix was forced to have the dragon retreat to a safe distance away so she could attempt to pull out the spear that was sticking out from his shoulder.

 _"Fuck!"_ Phoenix was swift to dismount and once Flurris was ready, she began to pull on the spear while Flurris snarled, growled and roared out in pain as she tried her damnedest to free him of the thing, but for the largest part was mostly unsuccessful until a pair of much larger and grey colored hands joined her. Looking up she saw the one that Deyran had introduced to her as The Iron Bull and he nodded. 

"Pull!" he told her as they both pulled and soon Flurris unleashed a gout of flame with a roar as the spear came free.

Releasing the spear, Phoenix leapt towards her dragon who gave the sound of what seemed to be a whimper of sorts as she swiftly began to tend to the wound the beast had received while Bull broke the spear in half and flung the pieces as far away as possible. "Flurris!"

"Phoenix! Flurris!" Cullen's voice echoed as he came rushing up to make sure they were both okay. 

"Cullen!" Phoenix looked to husband and watched as he finished running up with his little dragon flying to keep up. "Good to see he's testing his wings out."

"He's also tested his fire, is Flurris alright?!"

"He will be," Phoenix nodded as she touched near the sensitive skin around Flurris's wound. "Wait... if you're here then what about?" Phoenix turned to Cullen who nodded towards a nearby area. 

"Safe. Deyran bought us some time but..." Suddenly a loud crash was heard and everyone watched as an avalanche wiped out the town of Haven. 

"Damn..." Phoenix said as Flurris made a small noise. Cullen said nothing before he turned to face Phoenix and noted that due to her having rushed over to Flurris's side to help stop the bleeding of his shoulder, she was covered in the dragon's blood and swiftly pointed that out to her. "I will worry about that later," she told him as she looked to where the nearby camp was. "We need to get them to a safer location." She said as Cullen agreed while she scanned around to note a mountain pass not that far away. "What about there?" 

"The pass?" 

"Beyond the pass." She suggested as Cullen thought it over. 

"We would need to scout it out first."

"Already done," Leliana's voice spoke up as she came walking up. "Will Flurris be able to fly over the mountain?"

"He will so long as he takes it slow," Phoenix nodded as Flurris chuffed his greeting to Leliana who returned it with a pet. "We will met you on the other side of the pass soon enough," She told them as Flurris purred while she climbed back up on his back. 

"Where are you going?" Cullen asked as she turned to him for a brief moment. 

"To find a certain person's dumb ass," She said before Flurris took to the sky. Leaving the three (four including Cullen's dragon) to watched as the two disappeared into the rising snowstorm. Of course after everyone was in the valley beyond the pass, Flurris and Phoenix soon reappeared and landed nearby with Phoenix helping an injured Deyran off the back of the dragon before the healers swiftly moved Deyran away from the beast while Phoenix stood watching for a moment before she turned to Flurris who gently nudged her hand as if asking her if he did a good job. "Yes Flurris, you did a wonderful job, baby." She told the dragon who purred at his mother's gentle touch. "Now we just need to wait and see what happens next." She told the great beast as she rested her head on his nose while both of their eyes closed.


	18. Seventeen

Phoenix walked beside Cullen while Flurris flew high above them with Cullen's dragon flitting around them, "Have you named him yet?" Phoenix asked as she moved closer to Cullen who turned his gaze towards her momentarily. 

"I haven't been able to think of a good name for him," Cullen told her as he slowed his pace so she could keep up and soon held out his arm for his dragon to land and it purred at his touch before it crawled up to the fur mantle around his shoulders to look towards Phoenix and clicked at her as she reached over and pet him. "How come Flurris isn't getting jealous?"

"Flurris knows that I will only ever be able to ride him, just as he knows that you will only ever ride your dragon once he is old enough as well as strong and large enough to." 

"I've ridden on Flurris and so has Alistair."

"But that was while I was with you. Dragons only ever bond with one rider at a time," Phoenix told him as the little dragon clicked at her once more before curling up and falling asleep. "Until the day I die, Flurris will never take another rider and the same can be said of your dragon, my love." Phoenix told him before taking his hand into hers.

Cullen then grew melancholic then, "Phoenix. Your death may come sooner then you realize..." 

"I know and I know that so long as I keep taking lyrium the years left in my life declines further and faster and so too will my memory," She told him softly. 

"Is that why you are encouraging me to get back with Alistair?"

"Partially," Phoenix sighed. "Cullen, I just want you to be happy. My life was never a guaranteed thing."

"What do you mean?" He inquired now curious by what she meant through those words. 

"I've died before and was honestly dead for five hours." 

"But then...how are you?"

"Honestly I don't actually know. All I know is that something brought me back."

Cullen wondered then what could have killed her and found himself asking, "How did you die?"

"I drowned."

 _That would explain why she prefers to keep her baths short,_ Cullen thought to himself. "How old where you?"

"Sixteen." Cullen almost paused at that. "I was swimming in the nearby lake to where my family was living when something caught my leg and I was pulled under. At first I thought it was one of my brothers, but when I looked down there was nothing but pitch black and something that I still to this day swear looked like a hand pulling me down." Phoenix shook her head as Flurris flew by overhead, "By the time my eldest brother realized what was happening, my lungs had already filled with water and my heart had stopped. The last thing I remember from those final moments before my first death was seeing a shadowy figure above me. I don't know what happened in those five hours after that death, what I do remember was waking up gasping and struggling to breath for a few moments." Cullen could not imagine what that must have been like for her. A roar sounded and both looked up to see Flurris landing ahead of them on a cliff overlooking the path and watched as the massive dragon turned his gaze towards the many members of the Inquisition before turning and shaking himself out and continuing to watch the progress that the Inquisition was making. "Seems he's getting impatient."

"Looks to be that way," Cullen nodded as they watched Flurris flick his tail back and forth. 

"And just think, one day anyone who comes to the Inquisition will see two large dragons instead of just one." 

"That is a very scary thought."

Phoenix looked towards Cullen before squeezing his hand, "Cullen, the Inquisition would be scary even _IF_ we didn't have dragons."

"What are you hinting at?"

"You will see in time," Phoenix smiled as Cullen frowned but he did not press for details, especially since his dragon woke up and chirped, signaling that he was hungry.

"Again?" Cullen laughed as Phoenix smiled.

"He's growing, my love, he's going to be hungry." She told him as she waved for someone to bring her something, which they swiftly did, and Cullen felt, rather then saw, his dragon stand in excitement at what Phoenix was soon holding. Cullen took it from her and he threw it as the baby dragon launched off his shoulders to catch the meat in mid-air before throwing it up skyward, roasting it, and catching it again to wolf it down. "Dragons, the only creatures outside of mankind to actually eat cooked meat." she smiled as Cullen laughed. Flurris chirped as the Baby dragon went to test his wings against the sky and was soon flying near the elder dragon who only watched they younger with amusement. "You know, in two to three years, he will be large enough for you to ride."

"I figured as much," Cullen nodded as he turned to look at Phoenix, "Phoenix?"

"Hmn?"

"After everything settles down for a while, would you be willing to quit taking Lyrium?"

Phoenix sighed then, "Give me sometime to think on it, I don't have the same strength of willpower you do, my love. But give me some time to think on it and I will let you know if and when I do decide to quit taking it." 

"That's all I ask," He told her as he closed his eyes for a few moments before feeling her hand squeeze his. "I do have one more question regarding the dragons..."

"I know what it is and yes, any children we could have will have the ability to be dragon riders. That is if we were too..."

Cullen looked to Phoenix then, "What do you mean?"

"I've told Alistair this but I'm... Cullen, I can't give you children," She said not looking at him as he frowned. 

"Who told you that you couldn't have children?" He inquired as she sighed. 

"A lot of...healers... from where I am from have told me that I cannot have children." 

Cullen felt a growl rising but held it back, "They could be wrong," he told her as she looked up at him to see the sudden possessive look in his eyes, "And I fully intend to prove them wrong."

Phoenix smiled at him then, "As much as I would love to see you do so, it would likely be best if we wait to test that." What she couldn't have know was that Flurris was listening and watching them before huffing as if he already knew something that Phoenix and Cullen did not. Though a few days later that was forgotten as the Inquisition soon reached their new home, the fortress named Skyhold. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see a promise fulfilled.


	19. Eighteen

Phoenix was near Flurris who was purring at her touch when Deyran, who was now the Inquisitor and had been for roughly a month, came walking up to her. "Phoenix?"

"Hmn?" Phoenix turned to him and smiled, "Inquisitor? Is there something I can help you with?"

Deyran shook his head, "Not me in particular. Judgment day is here for one very important person though." 

"Oh?"

"Your father."

Phoenix nodded in understanding as Flurris growled, "Is his Majesty here yet?"

"Arrived last night as did a letter from the Magisterium in Tevinter."

"Oh?"

"Take Flurris up to the battlements. Your father's judgment is to be cast on the grounds of Skyhold, and you two will be needed." Phoenix nodded as Deyran turned to leave Phoenix and Flurris alone and Phoenix turned to her dragon who huffed as he lowered his shoulder for her to climb up on his back. Once she was on his back and her grip on the usual spikes, Flurris launched himself into the air and gave several powerful down-strokes of his wings and she couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face as they flew skyward to circle around above Skyhold, but only after they had given the Inquisition time to gather for her father's judgment. Phoenix soon looked down as Flurris roared and smiled as she saw that _NONE_ of those who were apart of the Inquisition (or even Alistair's elite guard) or even those whom she had freed from her father's torturous enslavement even flinched as the dragon landed on the battlements, but noted swiftly that her father was staring wide-eyed as Flurris landed and noted that his gaze followed down along Flurris’s head, neck and stopped on her as Flurris slowly and carefully climbed down to the ground while being mindful of the Inquisition members. Once Phoenix was dismounted, Flurris chirped lovingly before climbing back up to the battlements to sit and watch whatever was about to happen unfold with his gaze turning away for a bit to watch the skies. Phoenix, for her part, quietly greeted Alistair who smiled briefly and was soon over at Cullen’s side as his baby dragon (whom he had finally named Infernus with Phoenix’s help as Cullen had been downright hopeless with naming a baby dragon) greeted her with some clicks earning himself a gentle petting, while Deyran nodded to Josephine who was swift to speak of Phoenix’s father’s crimes (and then some). 

Deyran watched the man carefully then as he allowed silence to fall over the area. ”Well? Do you have anything to say to your defense?” He inquired as Phoenix watched her father carefully. 

”You have no say in my fate, Knife-ear!” Phoenix mentally rolled her eyes. 

”I have every say in your fate, Tevinter has stripped you of your rank within the Magisterium and given whatever lands and holdings you had to Phoenix. You came to the Inquisition with the intentions of forcefully taking away an Agent of the Divine here in southern Thedas, you planned on killing said Agent’s dragon who doubles as her child, you also planned on attempting to use blood magic on Phoenix as well as having her rightfully acknowledged marriage to Commander Rutherford nullified, which honestly wouldn’t have worked out in your favor anyway, and that’s on top of the fact that you murdered your three?” Deyran looked to Phoenix who nodded, ”Sons in cold blood, you used and abused those who are now free men and women, you SENT an abomination after your own WIFE and daughter,” Phoenix’s eyes suddenly narrowed then as Flurris growled while Alistair and Cullen (As well as Rylen who had been standing quietly off to the side) both looked shocked before turning into anger. ”Need I continue?” Deyran asked as the man’s eyes went wider than a saucer as Deyran listed off his crimes. ”Honestly, right now the only reason Phoenix isn’t having Flurris burn you to ash is likely because I’M the one who holds your fate in the palm of my hand. So choose your next words carefully.” Deyran told the man who went from a shocked state to a furious one. 

”That little bitch burn ME? I am her father! She wouldn’t dare!” 

Phoenix wanted him to shut up as he continued to rant and suddenly Flurris’s attention (as he sensed Phoenix’s sudden shift in moods) turned back to the courtyard below him and bracing himself against the battlements, he growled before his frills stood on end and, with jaws parting, he _**ROARED**_ effectively silencing the man before Phoenix spoke, ”Just because you are the man who fathered me... Well, that doesn’t mean a fucking thing to me anymore,” She spoke swiftly as the man turned his gaze towards her. ”You _KILLED_ my brothers, apparently _YOU_ were the piece of shit who tried scar me for damn near the rest of my life by sending an _**ABOMINATION**_ after my step-mother, who I loved dearly, and I. As far as I am concerned all you are to me is the man who helped bring me into this world and that is it. No more, no less.” 

”You can’t do anything about it, you were always too weak,” Her father snarled as Flurris returned it with his own much louder snarl. 

”Right now you’re right. I can’t,” Phoenix nodded to that, ”I’m not the one who has the final say in how your fate ends. That’s up to the Inquisitor and His Majesty as well as the other two Agents of the Divine. But if it were up to me? _I.would.watch.you.burn._ And I would watch it with no remorse because you don’t deserve remorse. Draco non sum ego sum servus,” She watched his eyes go wide, ”I am a Dragon and I am no slave. Didn’t think those lessons you forced onto me would did you?” Phoenix inquired as her father shook his head and snarled back at her. 

”Draco non estis, sicut est vastata puer doceri non indiget ut sit documentum _(You are no dragon, just a spoiled child who needs to be taught a lesson)_ ,” He hissed back at her as Phoenix shook her head.

”Quod sit ubi ipsum non deficere _(That is where you fail only yourself)_ ,” Phoenix sighed before turning to Deyran. ”Whatever you decide his fate to be Inquisitor, is what I will accept.” Phoenix told him as both dragons waited patiently along with everyone else. 

”King Alistair?” Deyran asked of Alistair who looked towards him. 

Alistair shook his head, ”Do what you will Inquisitor.” 

Deyran looked to Cassandra and Leliana who shook their heads. ”Very well,” Deyran looked to Phoenix before glancing up towards Flurris whose gaze never turned away from Phoenix’s father as the dragon growled endlessly. ”Phoenix, do what you must. The Rite of Tranquility would be letting him off easy for the crimes he has committed and the fact that I don’t trust him to not use blood magic even under the watch of the Templars here means that there is only one option left, unfortunately, and as much as I hate to say it it is the only sentence I will give.” 

Phoenix looked towards Deyran with surprise but nodded her acknowledgment. ”Have him moved to the field below. Preferably away from the camp and Skyhold.” She said before turning to those who served her willingly, ”Quod si mihi volens ire ad infimam vallem fiat justitia _(Those of you who serve me willingly, move to the valley below to see your justice done)_ ,” She told them as her father was led away and down to the valley while Flurris moved to allow her to climb up on his back before he climbed up to the battlements above  once more and launched off of them to take flight. As he did that, Cullen and Alistair swiftly climbed up the stairs (along with several others) and from the battlements the watched as Flurris’s ”hovered” above where Phoenix’s father was now kneeling and only after seeing the soldiers move swiftly out of range of the flame did they see Flurris part his jaws and shoot a gout of his unique white and blue fire. Only once was Flurris sure that Phoenix’s father was nothing more then ash did the dragon turn away to land and allow Phoenix to dismount while everyone else left the area. 

”Maybe the Creators will have the mercy on that man’s soul that he is not deserving of.” Deyran shook his head before walking away while Cullen and Alistair looked to each other while Infernus shook himself before flying off to enter the Commander’s office to lay in his ”nest”. 

Alistair and Cullen, however, could only look to each other in worry, not for the fact that Phoenix had so easily obeyed Deyran, but for the fact that they silently feared that what Phoenix had agreed to do was likely the first step she had taken onto the path of madness.

****

Later that night found Phoenix nursing a mug of ale instead of drinking it properly, ”You alright lass?” 

”Right now?” Phoenix inquired as she looked up to see Rylen having walked up and taken a seat across from her. ”I’m not entirely sure.”

”Want to talk about it?” 

”Where would I even begin?” She inquired as Rylen shrugged.

”Always helps to start wherever,” Rylen told her as she shot him a dark glare.

”I’m torn between two feelings honestly.” 

”And those are?” 

”Guilt and excitement.” When he motioned for her to continue she sighed. ”Guilt because I didn’t want to do that. I DIDN’T WANT to burn the man who was once my father alive...I didn’t want to have to be the one to end his life even though it was Flurris who did the killing.” 

”And the excitement?” 

”That’s the part that I am afraid of...” Phoenix wouldn’t look at Rylen now. ”I felt the excitement of killing him. I felt thrilled to watch him burn like some psychopath and it fucking _**scares**_  the shit out of me.” Phoenix felt fear rising up but Rylen placed a steady hand on her right one and she looked up into his eyes. 

”You will be alright, Phoenix,” He told her swiftly. ”As long as you feel guilt, as long as you remain torn between your feelings, as long as you SPEAK to me, speak to the Commander, the King, aye lass I’ve seen how he looks at you don’t try to deny it,” Phoenix flushed at that as she had forgotten how observant Rylen really was. ”As long as you feel the guilt. As long as you feel torn between your feelings and remain willing to speak of it to those of us you trust, then you won’t have to worry about falling into that darkness that Meredith did.” 

”Meredith’s darkness was different...”

”Darkness is all the same, lass, no matter where you go, darkness will always be just that, dark.” 

Phoenix sighed as she looked away before looking back up at him. ”But what if I can’t stop myself from falling into the darkness? What if I’ve already started that long fall?” 

”Then we will catch you and bring you back into the Maker’s light.” Rylen told her giving her hand a quick squeeze before he got up and walked away to leave her to her drink. 

Phoenix, however, only looked down at the table with a sorrowful gaze. _You can’t save someone who’s already fallen too far..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: there will NOT be a chapter published on the 30th of May as that day is my birthday and I am unsure of what my family is planning (I know I just want to spend the day playing video games but that most likely won’t happen) I may start on the next chapter but will not publish it on that day. Just fair warning in advance.


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but I am alive.

Cullen sighed as he looked over towards Infernus who lay sleeping, on the desk, again and shook his head at the sleeping form of the baby dragon who slept so peacefully with the occasional snore here or there as he dreamed of whatever dreams dragons had. While it made Cullen a tad bit jealous, he also couldn’t help the gentle smile that crossed his face as he watched the little creature and suddenly, Cullen began to wonder if this was how Phoenix had felt when she would watch Flurris sleep when he was a baby. ”The answer to that thought is yes,” Cullen turned to see Phoenix watching him from the doorway. ”How you feel when watching Infernus sleep is the same way I felt, the same way I feel, when I would watch Flurris sleep and no, the feeling will never go away,” Phoenix told the man as she walked into the room to look at the baby dragon. 

”Even when he’s as large as Flurris?” Cullen inquired nodding towards the valley below where Flurris was more the likely curled up now.

”Infernus may never truly be as large as Flurris. Flurris is roughly ten years his senior, but stranger things have happened.” Phoenix said as she walked up to see Infernus slowly awaken with a yawn before he shook himself and greeted her with a few sleepy clicks. ”Hey, little one,” Phoenix smiled as the little dragon stood and nudged her hand for a few pets.

”You’d think with the way he asks you for pets that you were the one who was his mother,” Cullen commented as Phoenix smiled. 

”In a form of the sense, I am. We are married thus it makes me his mother while you are his Father and future rider.” 

”I didn’t think of it in that way,” Cullen ”hmn’ed” to himself as he watched the baby dragon pull away to curl back up and fall asleep before reaching out and pulling Phoenix into his own lap to nuzzle at her neck. ”I’ve missed you.” He said as she smiled. 

”I wasn’t gone that long.” 

”I know but being away from you for any amount of time causes me to miss being with you,” Cullen told her as he pulled away to kiss along her jaw. 

”You are such a goofball,” Phoenix giggled as Cullen chuckled warmly. 

”Only for you,” He replied as he returned to nuzzling her. ”I love you,” He said softly as she kissed him on the forehead. 

”I love you too,” She returned as she soon captured his lips with hers. ”Now, put Infernus to bed, I would like to spend some time with my dear husband before the bullshit of tomorrow begins with both of us being dragged away for what Josephine wants us to do.”

Cullen groaned then as he closed his eyes, ”Did you have to remind me?” he whined as she smiled

”Don’t worry, my Lion. You are going first to get your measurements taken and then _**YOU**_ have a three-day long date with the King,” She told him as she swiftly straddled the man she loved with all her heart. 

”What about you?” 

”I will be getting my measurements taken after Deyran and then I and Flurris will be going on a flight or a trip up to Starkhaven to speak with Prince Sebastian.”

That captured Cullen’s attention, ”Oh? And what does the Prince of Starkhaven want?” 

”Just to talk, he and I  _ARE_ friends Cullen. He was a brother in the Chantry, just like I am still a templar, and ruling an entire city is completely different from the life he lived as a member of the Chantry for however many years. My visit with him will help ease his mind a little.” Phoenix could see that Cullen wasn’t too thrilled by the idea of her being gone that long, but she also knew that he wouldn't stop her.

"Just be careful," he told her as she smiled once more.

"I will," She kissed him before removing herself from his lap, "Now come on, Commander, your wife would like to spend time with you, so put Infernus to bed and meet me upstairs." She smirked at him before vanishing up the ladder while Cullen sat there and gave his own smirk as he watched her vanish from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note: I won't be updating a frequently as I did before with this story as a friend of mine bought me the Eslweyr Expansion (DLC whatever you feel like calling it) for Elder Scrolls Online and so I have been working hard on a Necromancer who will (once she reaches max level) will be the new face for my Profile picture (at least until I get DA:I). I will still work on this story and the other ones, they just won't be updated every day or every other day so it may feel a bit slow for a bit.


	21. Twenty

Phoenix looked over towards the Prince of Starkhaven who seem just downright tired and gave him a sympathetic smile, "If it's any consolation I now apparently rule over an entire city in Tevinter."

Sebastian looked up at her then with brows raised, "Really?'

"Mmn hmn," Phoenix nodded. "Turns out its right near the boarder between the Free Marches and Tevinter from what I understand."

Suddenly a new voice joined the two already in the room and Phoenix turned to see one of Hawke's elven companions walking into the room, "And knowing you as we do, you will not keep the slaves there as slaves, will you?" He inquired as she greeted him. 

"Good to see you too Fenris, and you heard about that did you?"

"It was hard to miss the news," Fenris told her as he took a seat. "You do know that the Magisterium will not take kindly to you freeing the slaves, correct?" Fenris inquired as Sebastian agreed with that.

"I know, but I am not stupid enough to take on the Magisterium even with Flurris at my side. Despite how badly I want to free the city from Tevinter, I won't be able to do so with Flurris alone and even if I manage to gather a large enough army to aid me and convince Cullen to help with his dragon, I don't want to harm the innocent people of the city who would be caught in both the battle and the firestorm from the flames of the two dragons."

"So former Knight-Commander Cullen does have a dragon now, I thought those were just rumors," Sebastian commented as Phoenix smiled. 

"I can confirm those rumors to be be true about the dragon part. I can also say he's learning a lot of the patience I needed when raising Flurris and that Cullen isn't very creative when it comes to naming things."

"Oh?" That caught both Fenris's and Sebastian's attentions.

"Indeed," With that Phoenix told them of Infernus and how Cullen was learning just how much patience it took to raise a baby dragon into adulthood. "Of course about a week ago, Infernus sneezed and accidentally set several of the less important reports Cullen needed to look over on fire and, of course, there is now a scorch mark on his desk from it."

"Poor Cullen," Sebastian chuckled as Fenris smirked.

"Oh that's not even the half of it as in that same week Infernus also set Cullen's coattails of that cape thing he is always wearing on fire as well and that was also accidentally." Fenris shook his head now as Sebastian actually laughed. As Phoenix continued to entertain the Prince and Fenris with stories of Cullen and Infernus, Cullen was looking at Infernus who clicked with head tilted to the side. 

"Phoenix would be able to tell me what I'm doing wrong..." He sighed as Infernus clicked again before he walked over to the man to leap down into his lap to curl up as Cullen smiled and began to scratch behind Infernus's tiny horns earning purrs.

"Are you having issues?" Alistair's voice inquired as Cullen looked up to see the king leaning against the door. 

"Just missing Phoenix. She's the only person I know of whose ever raised a baby dragon into being fully grown."

"She's likely the only person any of us know who has raised a dragon into adulthood," Alistair commented as he stopped before Cullen's desk. "But she did make a comment to me before she left."

"About what?"

"The egg Infernus hatched from, she told me that she and Flurris found an entire clutch but that only his egg survived."

"That is true, but what about it." 

"She said that it make her curious as of how a clutch eggs like Flurris's and Infernus's came to be in Thedas."

"Really?"

"Yes. She told me that Flurris can't have a clutch of eggs without a mate, and from what she told me the eggs had been there for what looked like ages." 

"That is..." Cullen wasn't sure what to say but it made him wonder. 

"She did tell me to forewarn you that it may take a few more days to return as she wants to check Prince Vael's library to see if there is anything in there."

"I can understand that," Cullen nodded, he was curious about why such eggs were on Thedas if Flurris was not able to lay a clutch of eggs without having a mate.

"I am also having my entire library searched for anything about there possibly being dragons like Flurris and Infernus on Thedas before."

"Have your people found anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure its only a matter of ti-!" 

"YOUR MAJESTY! COMMANDER" A scout came running into Cullen's office only to immediately stop and was now trying to catch his breath. 

"What's the matter?"

"Sister Leliana has requested a meeting in the war room, she has found something regarding dragons like Flurris and your dragon Commander." The scout reported as Alistair and Cullen looked towards each other with wonder and curiosity.

After Cullen dismissed the scout and moved Infernus up into his fur mantle, both he and Alistair began to head to the war room to see what Leliana had uncovered. 

As the two men headed to find out what Leliana discovered, Sebastian, Fenris and Phoenix were scouring through the Prince's library to see if they could find and soon Sebastian called out to Phoenix causing both her and Fenris to head towards where he stood at one of the tables. "Phoenix take a look at these," Sebastian handed a book to her and she took it to look it over. "Are they part of what you were looking for?"

"Yes, but this looks like its incomplete, or part of a larger set," Phoenix told him as she opened the book to skim through the pages but stopped on a particular page to read through carefully. "Well this is interesting."

"What is it?" Fenris asked as Phoenix frowned while still reading.

"This particular book seems to be speaking of family bloodlines that were dragon riders and the most predominate one seems to be the Winterwood family, my family." Phoenix looked up and sighed, "Unfortunately this says nothing about the dragons that could have come with my family from wherever they came from." Phoenix shook her head then, "Did you find anything else?"

"A few letters from my own many greats grandfather where he talks about seeing dragons like Flurris to my many greats grandmother but nothing more. I will need time to find anything else though."

"Anything is better then nothing, I do have to leave tomorrow though as I did promise to return to Skyhold after I was done visiting you." 

"Aye lass, I understand. Take the book with you when you go and hopefully Sister Leliana found out something more for you," Sebastian told her as she nodded. 

"Let's hope so," Phoenix told him as they left the library.  _I came here hoping for answers but all I have is more questions. Hopefully Leliana has more pieces to this damned puzzle._

****

Cullen and Alistair were discussing their Templar recruit days in the camp when Flurris's roar echoed throughout the valley and, looking up, they watched as Flurris soon came into view and suddenly Alistair realized he had never had a view of Flurris flying like he did now and was amazed as the dragon's massive blue wings rose up before beating down as he flew though the air, Alistair also heard the dragon call out before circling around to land in the field and watched as Flurris curl his wings inward as he went to land before resting them on the ground and both he and Cullen went to greet Phoenix and Flurris who chirped his greeting to the two men as he leaned down to allow Phoenix to climb down. Flurris purred as Phoenix dismounted and once she was on the ground, he turned away carefully before taking flight to go hunt. "Phoenix, are you alright?" Alistair asked after Cullen had pulled the woman into a hug. 

"Just tired. I was up reading the book that Sebastian found in his extensive library half the night and knowing my luck I still have more reading to do." 

"Unfortunately you do," Cullen frowned as she sighed, "Leliana found something that might interest you."

"Good, hopefully what she found will answer the questions that just continue to pile up," Phoenix sighed as she shook her head. "I better get up to the fortress and see what Leliana has found before I head over to my office to begin to dig deeper into this mess I've started." With that Phoenix walked away as Cullen watched her worriedly. 

"She must be tired if she didn't kiss you before walking away," Alistair commented once Phoenix was out of earshot. 

Cullen shook his head, "Its not as rare as for her to do that as you think, but yes, she is tired," Cullen looked towards Alistair and sighed. "Hopefully she finds her answers soon or I fear this research may just drive her into madness."

What neither of the two men realized was that the information Leliana had found did two things for Phoenix, answered several of her questions but also gave her even more questions that had yet to find their answers and so, when they went to go visit Phoenix in her office they found her bent over her desk, two books open along with multiple letters and other things being pinned down so they would stay open as she read through them. They watched as she glanced up for the heartbeat of a moment and heard her sigh as she stood straight, "I put several pieces of the puzzle together only to discover that more are missing, and where I should have all the answers I seek, I instead find myself with more unanswered questions." 

"What do you mean love?" Cullen inquired as Phoenix motioned to her desk.

"I've discovered **_WHY_** there was a clutch of eggs like that of what Flurris and Infernus hatched from here on Thedas, unfortunately in the book Sebastian found it describes my father's family as being the only ones who could ever ride dragons like Flurris and Infernus."

"Does anything say anything about how long ago that was?"

"Not an exact time line unfortunately, but from what I've read the last dragon like Flurris and Infernus that lived here on Thedas died long before Andraste's time. So I guess that is one way to say that my father's family has been on Thedas longer then I would like to believe," Phoenix told them before shaking her head.

"So in a sense you are Thedosian," Alistair smiled briefly as Phoenix shook her head again.

"Only half and even then I was born and raised in a completely different world where the advancements of technology make wars here seem like skirmishes and advancements in medicine make the healers here seem like they know next to nothing, though it does explain why I felt like I never really belonged in that world. But nothing I read here helps me with the new question of where my family and their dragons came from." Phoenix  sighed once more, "Something is still missing, some part to this whole puzzle is just not adding up and its bugging me to no end." 

"Maybe you should rest, Love," Cullen frowned as Phoenix looked up at him from her desk. "There will be plenty of time to figure all of this out later."

"But this-!"

"This can wait," Alistair spoke up now, "You need to rest. You have some busy days ahead of you with the whole Winter Palace thing coming up in a few weeks and then the Siege after it."

"But..."

"Phoenix."

Phoenix sighed then, "I..." she growled then in minor irritation, "Fine." Shaking her head, she pulled away from her desk muttering something under her breath about having two stubborn ex-templars on her ass about getting rest and soon felt Cullen pull her close for a gentle kiss and smiled at him before she turned to Alistair who smiled before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as well, earning a rather enticing sound from both Cullen and Alistair as she did so. Pulling away she looked toward Cullen and spoke, "I'll be in the room if either of you need me."

"Preferably laying down and getting some rest," He reminded her as she huffed before exiting her office and heading over to his to climb up to their room. Once she was out of earshot, Cullen looked towards Alistair who looked at him.

"What?" Alistair inquired as Cullen smirked. 

"You get to spend some time with her tomorrow," Was all Cullen said before exiting the office while Alistair frowned in confusion before it hit him what Cullen was implying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise. Wanted to post this a few days ago but was playing Elder Scrolls Online so in other words I was sidetracked. Next chapter will involve lots of fluff and maybe just maybe some smut depending on how this chapter goes over.


	22. Twenty-One

The next day while Phoenix and Alistair were spending time together, Cullen was sitting at his desk with Infernus perched on his desk, but instead of doing work like Cullen had wanted to do he was petting Infernus who was purring at his touch. "You know, one day you will be too big to fit in here Infernus." Cullen told the dragon who only continued to purr with eyes closed as Cullen continued to pet the dragon. Cullen smiled as the baby dragon opened his eyes and watched as his golden eyes met Cullen's own amber-gold eyes and Cullen huffed out a laugh. "I know what you want," He smiled as he pulled away to reach over and snatched up some raw meat so Infernus could eat. He saw the dragon watching him carefully before he threw the meat away from his desk causing Infernus to leap off the desk leaving behind a flurry of papers for the man to clean up. 

"He's getting big," Cullen looked over to see one of the soldiers, who loyally followed Phoenix now, walking in. "In about about a year, he will be half of Lady Rutherford's dragon's size which will be large enough for you to ride."

"What makes you say that?" Cullen inquired as the man looked towards him before speaking again.

"You've noticed how large Flurris has grown correct?" Cullen nodded then before wondering how the man knew about Infernus's future size, "It's because of the ancient magic within my Lady's bloodline."

"How can you be so sure that Infernus will be half of Flurris's size in a year though?"

"It's happened before," the man told him as Cullen raised a brow. 

"Has it?" 

The man nodded, "Long ago, before Andraste's time, my family was, and still is, loyal beyond words to the Dragon Riders of the Winterwood family and we would help to oversee the health of the dragons and their eggs if their riders were in meetings or other things that took them from their dragons for a long while. My many greats grandmother often wrote in a journal about the dragons and in it she describes two very specific dragons. One who was a snowy white and another that was as gold as the sun itself." Cullen was intrigued now and motioned for the man to continue, which he happily did. "The golden one hatched about nine to ten years before the snowy white one, but it didn't take long for the white one to catch up in size and it took even less time for the riders of both dragons to fall in love and have their dragons be mates as well."

"The dragons were mates?"

"Indeed, they had a clutch of eggs but unfortunately both dragons, and their riders, died in battle and the eggs were considered lost to the ages. I believe that it was that same clutch that Lady Phoenix found with her dragon, that yours came from Commander."

"If that is the case then why were the other eggs destroyed?" Cullen wondered as he looked towards the man who frowned.

"Dragons like Flurris and Infernus are fire made flesh, and as everyone knows, fire is power. Their kind is greatly feared and revered," the man told Cullen as Infernus flew back over to Cullen and purred as Cullen began to pet him. "Word has spread swiftly of Lady Phoenix and her dragon and because of it, fear and reverence not just for her but the Inquisition as a whole, has risen and now that your dragon has hatched, Lord Rutherford, and since people have seen you walking around with him and since your marriage to My Lady is known, that fear will only rise, especially when your dragon is grown. For you both are the parents to dragons."

"But that doesn't explain why all but Infernus's egg were destroyed," Cullen frowned as the man shook his head.

"The eggs were likely destroyed to prevent a long lost prophecy from coming true. Which is actually in the process of coming true as we speak."

"What do you mean?"

"It was something one of the hedge mages from Rivain told Phoenix's many greats grandfather, was likely said to Lady Phoenix's best friend, and was recently repeated by another Rivaini Seer to her father shortly before he came to realize that she was actually here on Thedas," Cullen motioned for the man to continue and he did, "I didn't get to hear what was spoken but from what I have been able to gather, all three have roughly said the same thing: that the Imperium will burn to ash because of my Lady and Flurris."

"But Phoenix has no desire to see the Imperium burn, she hates using Flurris for any kind of punishment or even war," Cullen frowned as the man shook his head. 

"It will not be her using Flurris to set things a flame, even I know Lady Phoenix is too kind-hearted for that, no. This kind of burning to ash I speak of has already started and is just a ripple caused by the birth of both dragons. The ripples from Flurris's birth have only grown larger, and with the birth of Infernus," the man, who Cullen was now remembering to be named Decimus, said as both looked to Infernus who was purring continuously. "Those ripples, or I should say that fire, have grown and will only continue to grow as the generations pass as I am sure that the children you and my Lady have will also be dragon riders for many, many generations to come."

"But Phoenix can't have children," Cullen started to protest, "She told Alistair and then me while we were traveling to this place, that she is barren." Cullen felt a sting in his heart as he said those words out loud.

"She is not barren. It's harder for her to conceive, yes, but she is not barren."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it for a moment, what creatures do you have right now?"

"Dragons," Cullen was confused as of to where this conversation was going.

"And what do dragons have a hard time doing without their mate being a dragon like themselves?"

"Laying a clutch of..." Sudden it dawn on Cullen. Phoenix was, in a very strange sense of the words, like a dragon. Before Cullen's dragon had hatched, Phoenix had stated that she couldn't have children. But now? Now Cullen decided that they both would need to make sure that he and Phoenix took the necessary precautions to prevent her from conceiving, at least until this particular war was over with. Cullen and Decimus spoke for a little longer before Decimus left and Cullen returned his full attention to Infernus who was now on the ground over where he had eaten his food previously and smiled as the dragon looked up towards him and tilted his small head as Cullen chuckled. "It would be interesting to see if you do grow to be half of Flurris's size or closer to his size. But it may take longer then that before I could think of being your rider," Infernus clicked before he flew over to the perch that Phoenix had made sure to set up for the dragon, before Cullen could speak to the dragon again, Flurris's roar echoed and both Cullen and Infernus turned to see the more massive dragon taking to the air with Phoenix on his back, while two others (one of who Cullen figured to be Alistair) had their horses bolting towards Skyhold and suddenly Cullen had a sinking feeling as he returned his gaze towards a disappearing Flurris to see the dragon heading in the direction of Orlais where he knew the Inquisitor to be at this time. Looking to Infernus, Cullen gave little thought to what could have caused Phoenix and Flurris to leave so suddenly as both he and his dragon went racing out of his office to be met with Alistair and the Inquisition scout entering the gates as Leliana and Josephine both exited the main building to stand on the stairs. What the scout reported to Cullen, however, had Infernus hissing while Cullen inwardly shivered as he came to know why Phoenix and Flurris had left in such a hurry. Deyran, his three companions and several Inquisition soldiers and scouts were out numbered by Darkspawn, which were creatures that Cullen had hoped against hope to never hear of again. Looking towards Alistair as the scout raced off to inform Leliana and Josephine of what was transpiring, Cullen knew that the other man shared his worry and was now wishing that Infernus was large enough to ride as Cullen wasn't sure if Flurris could handle a small horde of Darkspawn on his own, but then again, now as he thought about it, Flurris had proven Cullen wrong before and likely would again.

****

Deyran looked towards his three companions, Bull, Varric, Dorian (and of course Hawke and his Warden Ally) and wondered just how much fight the three had left in them as the Inquisition soldiers and scouts around them were being cut down as if they were nothing more then soft butter. Deyran had originally come to this wretched place that everyone called the Western Approach to once more meet with Hawke and his ally, but being ambushed by a horde of these creatures they were trying to cut down now as they were preparing to leave was not something Deyran or anyone had been expecting to happen. As more of the creatures, these Darkspawn, came racing towards them, Deyran began to pray for some kind of small miracle, what he did expect to happen was for a loud roar to echo around them as Varric groaned. "Lovely, just what we need right now. A dragon..."

Deyran listened closer and suddenly laughed as he realized who the roar belonged to, "Not just any dragon, Varric. It's Flurris and Phoenix!" he cried out with joy as the spoke of dragon all but nose dived out of the dark sky to set a large body of the horde ablaze before rising up as they saw Phoenix guiding the massive dragon who swiftly turned and burned more Darkspawn with his white fire.

"Well this feels familiar, doesn't Hawke?" Varric laughed as he watched the massive dragon turn and utterly destroy the Darkspawn with his fire.

"I think I owe Phoenix a cask of her favorite drink now," Hawke laughed as Deyran smiled.

"Last time it happened, Curly and Junior were with us and we were battling Meredith."

"That is true but I still owe her. Probably should get her two casks, for saving all our sorry hides," Hawke continued to laugh as they all watched Flurris be easily handled by his rider. 

"I wonder if Phoenix is having some major Deja Vu right now because of this," Varric continued to laugh as the horde continued to be burned alive by Flurris's fire. 

Just as suddenly it had started, the battle ended and Flurris landed near the group as Phoenix looked down at them. "Might want to hurry and get up here, I spotted more trying to head this way before Flurris collapsed the tunnels they were using to get to the surface." Phoenix swiftly told them as they saw her reasoning. Running on the ground or riding on horseback would take too long and they needed to get to Skyhold and fast. Swiftly everyone, to include Hawke's warden friend, was up on the dragons back which led Hawke to comment on just how much larger Flurris had grown since he saw him last and Phoenix laughed before Flurris took off once everyone was situated upon his back. Just as they took the air, the scouts and soldiers who had been left behind made short work of the dying Darkspawn that had survived the fire before they scattered like roaches under a light to head out of that area. Phoenix turned her head to see how everyone was handling being on Flurris's back and saw the mixed reactions that made her both pleased and worried. Pleased, because three of the six (Deyran, Hawke and Bull) with her had grins plastered to their faces, and worried as Varric was clutching tightly to the spike before him while Dorian muttered something like a prayer under his breath while the Warden, a man named Loghain Mac Tir, had his eyes closed as he took in several deep breaths which caused Phoenix to become greatly worry about the man. Turning back around Phoenix gripped the spikes she held now and Flurris understood her meaning as he gave several more powerful down-strokes to pick up speed as they rushed back to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I see you lurking Lady_Trevelyan84 and yes you read right, Cullen will be able to ride Infernus soon. Won't be until sometime near or after the Siege though which won't be for another few chapters but it will happen I promise) 
> 
> If you all remember as Phoenix stated many chapters ago that a lot of creatures she takes care of end up being larger and grow faster around her plus with the fact that dragons honestly don't have a truly set timeframe for growth (age timeframe is already set) in this story I can toy around with Infernus's growth rate, plus I was also planning on Infernus being larger then he already was as with the Siege of Adamant I highly doubt Cullen would leave Infernus behind at Skyhold and we all know that Phoenix rides Flurris into battle so no, neither of the dragons will be left behind when that time comes.


	23. Twenty-two

Phoenix guided Flurris to his usual spot in the valley and Flurris roared as he landed, Phoenix watched as Flurris lowered himself to the ground and dipped his shoulder closer to the ground so the others had an easier time getting off his back. She saw Flurris turn his head as the others climbed down and once the last person (who wasn't Phoenix) climbed down, Flurris stood back up and the group turned back around. "Phoenix?" Deyran looked towards the woman who smiled for a moment. 

"We'll be fine," Phoenix said, "You guys head into Skyhold, Flurris and I will return soon enough." She told them as Flurris turned, lifted his wings up and launched up into the sky, with his wings sounding like thunder as he roared while the group watched him disappear off into the distance. As the others headed towards Skyhold, Hawke stayed behind for a moment to watch as the massive dragon disappeared from sight and part of him wondered what was going on in her mind. 

"Something's bothering her," He muttered to himself before walking away from that area. What he didn't realize was that Phoenix was on edge because of the upcoming Masquerade at the Winter Palace and Flurris could sense it, which was why the dragon had stood up before she could dismount. Which was honestly fine with her as she wanted to spend as much time with her dragon as possible considering that the ball was only two weeks away and since Flurris was now grown (or as grown as was "considerable" for a dragon like him) he wouldn't be able to accompany her into the Palace, or even get anywhere near it, which only increased her anxiety. 

Being away from Flurris for hours was nothing new to her, she was used to that. No, being away from Flurris for hours in an area where a large gathering of nosy nobles was going to take place without the massive dragon being near to deter said nosy nobles was what had her so uneasy as she wasn't the biggest fan of Nobility (Josephine, Cassandra, Alistair, and Dorian were the exceptions to that rule). Cullen, for his part, would get to have Infernus near him as his dragon was still just a baby, despite how swiftly Infernus was growing. Smirking, Phoenix felt a laugh bubbling up as she realized that by the time the Masquerade finally did come around, Infernus was going to be damn near shoulder to shoulder with Cullen and somewhere in the back of her mind, that pleased Phoenix as that told her that Infernus was truly a healthy young dragon. As Phoenix thought of Infernus she came to realize that the other dragon's frills, on both his neck and his tail, were coming in rapidly and actually laughed as she realized that by the time Infernus was as tall as her beloved husband, the frills upon his neck would be able to stand on end when he would go to screech at someone and Phoenix could only imagine the looks on the faces of the nobles when Infernus went to screech at them should they bother Cullen to much and now a part of her wanted to see that happen. When Phoenix and Flurris returned to Skyhold, Phoenix was greeted by both Cullen and Alistair (both of whom made sure to greet Flurris as well) and when they questioned why she was in a sudden good mood she told them of her thoughts and, while Cullen chuckled, Alistair busted up laughing at the point she had made. "I would pay to see the looks on their faces at seeing Infernus with frills shaking as he screeches at them."

"I can only imagine how they would take seeing Flurris," Cullen said before a thought struck him at the same time it did Phoenix.

"How far away is Halamshiral anyways?"

"From here?" Cullen inquired as he thought it over, "In favorable weather, a week's ride on horseback at the least, two at the most. Why?"

Phoenix looked up at Flurris who made a small sound as the dragon immediately understood what she was thinking, "Because I just had a random thought that I need to speak to Josephine about," With that the three (four if they counted the fact that Infernus had come with Cullen to welcome back his "mother") headed towards Skyhold where Phoenix soon disappeared to speak with the lady ambassador who was both amused and worried at what Phoenix wanted to do, but in the end she sent the letter she penned up for the Empress who responded swiftly and favorably a few days before they were to leave Skyhold and Phoenix couldn't help but smile as she told Cullen of her plan earning a laugh from the man (Alistair had left roughly two days before with Phoenix promising to write to him of the outcome of her plan) and now Cullen shook his head as Infernus purred while Phoenix petted him. 

"You are wicked," Cullen chuckled as Phoenix smiled. 

"Oh I know, but I can't wait to see how many of them damn near shit themselves when I arrive with Flurris, not that they won't already with how big Infernus will be."

Cullen looked to his already large dragon and frowned then as he realized just how large the dragon was now, "Is it normal for him to be this large already?"

"Cullen, by the time we get to Halamshiral, Infernus will be shoulder to shoulder with you. Remember, dragons continue to grow so long as they have plenty of food and freedom. Plus dragons grow unnaturally fast around me, so its not so far fetched to believe that Infernus is growing extremely quickly."

Cullen thought that over for several moments, "With how fast he's growing..." He realized that by the time the Siege of Adamant came around Infernus would likely be large enough for him to ride. 

"By the time we get ready for Adamant, you will be able to ride him and he will finally be able to keep up with Flurris in the sky, which, in turn, reminds me."

"Hmn?"

"The soldiers. I know they are used to seeing Flurris, and Infernus at times, flying around and roaring, but a lot of them are still green when it comes to fighting with the dragons breathing fire. We will need to remedy that before Adamant.," Phoenix told him as Cullen realized how right she was. The majority of the soldiers had not been at Haven when Phoenix and Flurris had tried to come to the rescue and thus had not had the experience of seeing Flurris use his fire in combat and with Infernus getting larger much quicker then Cullen would have originally thought, both dragons would be seeing battle during the Siege as he was more then sure that Infernus would be flying around using his fire alongside Flurris and that alone would be terrifying to witness (or it would be to Cullen if he hadn't already seen Flurris use his fire breath in battle three times). 

"We will have to plan for that after we return from the Winter Palace," Cullen nodded as he made a mental note to keep that fact in mind. But soon both his attention and Phoenix's attention turned to Infernus who was continuously purring as Phoenix pet him and Cullen smiled softly. Never had he, in the entirety of his life, met someone who was as gentle as Phoenix as when he had met her and then seen her with Flurris when her dragon had first hatched. And now, with Infernus around, he was seeing just how much like children the dragons where to her and it made him happy to see her with such soft smiles for their dragons. _Our children_ , He had to remind himself as right now the dragons were the only children he and Phoenix had and even though he was hoping to change that one day, right now he was actually content to know that the two dragons they had were their children. 

****

To say that Phoenix was uncomfortable on horse back would not have been accurate at all. She was so much as uncomfortable as she was feeling awkward riding on the back of a horse and that feeling echoed over to Flurris who flew above the group in circles as if he was unsure of what to do without Phoenix riding on his back. Granted the dragon was used to not having her on his back all the time but for him it felt strange to be riderless as they traveled to the closest Inquisition camp to the city of Halamshiral. Phoenix looked up towards Flurris who circled overhead once more as he went miles behind them before flying overhead to go miles ahead of them and felt a slight sting as she watched him fly only to watch as he came back around only to land a bit aways to wait for the group to catch up to him and soon was walking near them which caused murmurs to echo towards Phoenix as many thought it strange that Flurris would be on the ground and walking alongside the Inquisition instead of continuing to fly overhead as they had come to expect. Phoenix for the most part ignored the whispers of surprise and reached out towards Flurris who purred as he reached out his muzzle for her to pet as they walked before both returned their attention to the road ahead of them. "I know my sweet thing," She said to the dragon who chirped in response, "We will be able to fly soon enough," She promised the dragon who gave a small noise of hope. She smiled at her dragon who continued to walk alongside the group before both watched as Infernus (who was now as tall as Cullen) flew over head and Phoenix smiled as she swore she heard Flurris laugh at the younger dragons antics as Infernus "bopped" Cullen on the head with a wing causing everyone to laugh as the man protested what the dragon did but Phoenix knew he wouldn't trade the antics of his dragon for the world. 

Suddenly Decimus rode up to be beside her and spoke in Tevene so their conversation wouldn't be over heard by anyone who couldn't fluently speak the language or understand the language in any shape or form. "Domina mea, quid opus sit vobis, cum praesto est de te _(My lady, there is something I need to discuss with you when you are available)_ ," He started as Phoenix looked to him as Flurris huffed. 

"Nunc praesto sum _(I am available now)_ ," She told him as she turned to look at him, all while not missing the look both Deyran and Cullen shot her way. "Quod est in corde tuo? _(What is on your mind?)_ "

"Bene, mi domina, quae pervenit verbum Domini ad me dicens hominem esse et fratrem vestrum vobiscum sum, et non vellent loqui in illo _(Well, my lady, word has reached me of a man claiming to be your brother and I wished to speak with you on that)_ ," He told her swiftly as she frowned. 

"Fratres mortui interficite ante me vidi euasi mater dolet. Ut redimat de conspectu meo corde iugulare, _(My brothers are dead, I witnessed my father kill them all before my mother and I escaped from his madness. I watched as he cut their throats open before ripping out their hearts)_ ," She growled low. "Dic mihi, quo appellaris nomine, qui hoc asserit, ut dicitur eritis mihi, frater? _(Tell me, what is the name of this man who claims to be my so called brother?)_ " Phoenix inquired as Decimus frowned while Flurris growled low at the words that transpired between the two. 

"Et ad populum suum in terras, quod nomen est, Gallus Winterwood. Ille autem dixit eis non est vestrum rectus heres est patris tui agros, nec tu, domina mea _(He told the people in your lands that his name is Gallus Winterwood. And told them that he was the rightful heir to your father's lands, not you, my lady)_ ," Decimus told her as she frowned while Flurris once more growled. 

"Se dat. Non habeo fratrem nomine Gallus. Fecit numquam, nusquam erit _(That gives him away. I have no brother named Gallus. Never did, never will)_ ," Phoenix shook her head with irritation showing clear on her face. 

"Quid vis fieri tum? _(What do you want done with him then?)_ " Decimus inquired as Phoenix looked to Flurris who turned his gaze towards her before he took flight once more. 

"Derelinquas eum, quia iam. Et si abiero et liberabo Tevinter ei servi sunt, et ego non videbo eum et debitum accipit eius iusta _(Leave him, for now. When I go to Tevinter to free the slaves there, I will see to it that he gets his just due)_." She informed him as Decimus nodded. 

"Quod in civitas? Contumelia et tormento interrogemus eum? _(What of the city? What will happen to it?)_ " Decimus inquired as Phoenix smiled. 

"Educam illud in summitate pallii Liberarum legem Marchie. Tum quis utlagatus moenibus servitutem. Sempronio imperium habenti Si exitus ad non habet, non eum potest capere cum draconis _(I will bring it into the folds of the Free Marches. Then I will outlaw any form of slavery within its walls. If the Imperium has an issue with it, they can take it up with my dragon)_ ," Phoenix told him as the man riding beside her smiled with a laugh slowly rising in his chest. Then an idea struck her and her smile grew, "Mitte ad me amicum Fenris dic ut incipiat a praesidio atque quis infantes, servos et quis volens a genu flectere ad me. Hoc est in ornatu suo quod dereliquerint me et perveniat ad Vael Princeps cum dracone et liberabit de dorso urbis vigilia noctis _(Send word to my friend Fenris, tell him to begin the evacuation of any and all innocents, slaves, and anyone willing to bend the knee to me. Tell him that once this forsaken masquerade is over with I will arrive where he and Prince Vael are at upon the back of my dragon and we will liberate the city on the eve of the night_ )."

"Sed domina mea fiet _(Of course, my lady, it will be done)_ ," with that Decimus turned his horse to go fetch parchment and was smiling the whole time he rode away as Cullen slowed his own horse to ride alongside Phoenix. 

"What are you planning?" Cullen asked as Phoenix turned to him.

"Me? Planning something? Why, my love, you make me sound so cloak and dagger," She smiled at him as Cullen frowned. 

"Phoenix."

Phoenix sighed, "Alright, you caught me. I am planning something."

"What?" When Phoenix told Cullen of what she had been been informed of by Decimus, his eyes went wide and she could sense an underlying form of anger in his voice when he next spoke. "That man is trying to claim being your brother?"

"Trying and failing," Phoenix sighed. 

"What will you do about it?"

"I am having word sent to Fenris and Sebastian to start the evacuation of anyone who is innocent, slave, or willing to serve me," She told him as he looked to her then with worry.

"You're not actually thinking of using Flurris to..."

"Not unless there is no other choice," Phoenix sighed. "If this asshole puts up a fight though, you and I both know I will not hesitate to do what is needed, especially if he's a blood mage like I am believing he is to be." 

Cullen knew that for a fact but it still worried him, "I know, but it still worries me."

"I know, it worries me as well."

"Decimus told me of that prophecy that everyone thinks is about you," Cullen started as Phoenix sighed once more. 

"Everyone claims that it's about me. But I have no reason to conquer the Imperium, and have no desire to see it burn."

"Unless they force you too."

"Unless they force me too, but other then that I won't, if the Imperium burns to ash, as if it hasn't already with their whole "starting the blights" bullshit, it will because of their own doing." 

Cullen glanced over to his beloved and frowned at how tired she was looking, "Are you feeling alright love?" He asked as she turned to him.

"I'll be fine, just tired and itching to get out of this damn saddle," She growled that last part as Cullen smirked. 

"I would expect so. I would also expect you to end up saddle sore after never riding on horse back because you ride on Flurris so much."

"Leave our eldest out of this," she huffed at Cullen who fought back a laugh as Flurris flew overhead before Infernus came by and once more hit Cullen on the head with his wing, earning another protest from the man as Phoenix laughed so hard that it almost caused her to fall out of the saddle. "Looks like your son wants some attention," She smiled at Cullen as he shot her a black look before both heard Flurris roar as he flew over head once more with Infernus following after the older and larger dragon, but as Phoenix watched Flurris, she felt a dark feeling over come her and she frowned. "Cullen?"

"What?"

"Inform the Inquisitor to have everyone stop and wait here and make sure to prepare the soldiers. Something feels wrong," She told the man as she pulled her horse away from the group and dismounted swiftly, allowing one of the soldiers of hers to take the reins of the beast while Flurris landed and allowed her to climb up on his back. She saw Deyran and everyone look towards her and Flurris as the massive dragon took to the air and Deyran called for everyone to stop before they heard it. 

 _"HIGH DRAGON UP AHEAD!"_ Someone immediately called out as Deyran watched with eyes wider then what they already where.

Cullen, however, called for the soldiers to prepare for a battle with a dragon if it was needed and for everyone else to get back. As Cullen stilled his horse, Infernus came to land beside him and the dragon snarled as everyone watched as the High dragon rose into the air, or tried to get higher up into the air, before suddenly being set upon by Flurris who dived down from the clouds and it was then that Cullen **_SAW_** just how large Flurris was compared to a native Thedosian dragon. They heard the High Dragon screech as they watched Flurris use his talons to tear into the scaly hide of the other dragon while his jaws parted to rip into the neck of the other dragon before pulling away and disappearing once more into the sky with the High Dragon roaring as it tried to give chase only to fail as Flurris came down upon it once more. Everyone watched as the High Dragon opened her mouth to prepare her breath attack only for Flurris to open his and he unleashed a blast of his fire upon the other dragon who roared in pain as the white fire licked at its already damaged hide. Then, as if to add insult to injury, Phoenix leapt off of Flurris back (much to Cullen's terror) and suddenly a tearing sound was heard echoing throughout the area as she used one of her daggers to rip one of the membranes on one of the high dragon's wings apart and as the dragon screeched in pain as she was forced to land, Flurris came by swiftly to catch Phoenix and the two disappeared as Flurris landed somewhere out of sight before rising back up, signaling that Phoenix was upon his back once more. They watched as Flurris circled around, just barely being missed by a blast of lightning before "hovering" and heard Flurris roar before another blast of fire escaped him. Cullen watched this all transpire with both awe and utter amazement. Everyone who was watching this battle was in awe at what they had just witnessed as they had all heard, at one time or another, of battles between dragons but to physically SEE a dragon battle was a whole other story. " ** _BAD ASS!_** " Bull called out as they watched Flurris swiftly dodge another blast of lightning before skyrocketing back up into the air and then nosediving down to basically land on the other dragon and pin it to the ground as a loud _snap_  and the dying screech of the High Dragon was heard before everything grew quiet for a few moments as everyone held their breath until they saw Flurris rise into the air and come their way to land and allowed Phoenix to climb off his back. After she was checked over by a healer and Flurris checked over for any wounds or holes in his wings (of which there were surprisingly none), Phoenix mounted up on horse back once more but this time, Flurris walked alongside the group as they returned to heading towards Halamshiral instead of taking flight as the dragon was worried for his mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, Lady_Trevelyan84, NEXT chapter is Winter Palace funstuffs. Also I was looking at the map of Thedas on the Dragon Age Keep website and I realized several things. One: Cassandra's home country is small (not as small as Rivain though) and could fit inside of Ferelden if you shaped it into a ball, and Two: Halamshiral is honestly not that far away from Skyhold map wise. So what would take a week or two weeks ride to Halamshiral on horse back (in favorable weather) will literal take Phoenix only a few hours ride on the Back of Flurris and yes, as you read, I had fun toying around with that. And yes as you read, Phoenix WILL be heading back to the Free Marches to lead a liberation of the city her father (now her) ruled over. So yes, there will be not one but two more bad ass Flurris and Phoenix moments coming this way soon. One for the liberation of the city Phoenix is now ruler of, and then the Siege where it will also be Infernus's and Cullen's time to shine alongside Flurris and Phoenix.
> 
> Also as a random side note: If _ANY_ of you want Phoenix and Flurris (yes Infernus can be used too if you wish just make sure to have Phoenix mention that his rider "was busy and could not go with them") to meet your OCs (or Inquisitors) for your fanfics (or one-shots) you can use them for that I don't mind. Just let me know when you do and I will gladly read it. Even if you don't think you can capture Phoenix or the dragons just right, just give it your best shot as I would love to see how your OCs and/or Inquisitors would react to seeing dragons like Flurris and Infernus.


	24. Twenty-three

Phoenix stood near Flurris who purred at her touch and was fighting back a laugh as a random thought overcame her. "Oh we are going to have fun tonight, and then again before the Siege, my child." She told the dragon who opened his eyes with chuff. "Tonight we get to scare some nobles shitless, then once the siege of Adamant draws closer we get to teach Cullen what its really like to fly on the back of a dragon as Infernus will be closer to your size by that time." She told Flurris who continued his purring as he nuzzled her hand gently. "Lady Rutherford?"

"Yes?"

"It's time." Was all the scout told her as she smiled and turned to Flurris who chuffed once more. 

"Thank you." She told the scout who saluted and walked away, "Well Flurris, you ready to go frighten some nobles?" She asked as the dragon lowered his shoulder to the ground so she had an easer time climbing up onto his back and it was only once she was seated comfortably did he rise to his full height. Gripping the usual spikes, Phoenix leaned forward and Flurris lifted his wings up as he launched himself skyward with several down-strokes aiding to lift him skyward. Smiling as she felt the wind whipping around her, she was now glad she had chosen to wear the fur cloak Cullen had gotten for her as a Satinalia present and was also glad that she was wearing the fur coat and gloves that Josephine and Leliana had gotten her for Satinalia as well. While she was wearing the Inquisition's proper attire for the Masquerade underneath the cloak, coat and gloves, she liked wearing her gifts as they kept her warm when she wasn't wearing her usual mixture of leather and armor like her dearly beloved (but even then she wore the cloak as she loved to see the smile it brought to Cullen's face when she wore it).

Flurris purred as he leveled out and they headed for the Winter Palace where Cullen was waiting very patiently for both to arrive with Infernus snarling at any noble who came a little too close, causing many to back away and whispers soon reached the Commander's ears. Whispers that irked him as he begged the Maker for Flurris and Phoenix to arrive soon.  _"...I can see that!"_ One Noble hissed at the other,  _"I'm saying that I don't believe that the Commander is actually married to some woman from the Free Marches with a massive dragon."_

_"You believe its all made up? That my brother was lying?"_

_"I'm saying your brother is spending too much time in that-_ **WHAT IS THAT?** _"_ Suddenly a familiar roar rang outas Cullen looked up, along with everyone else, to see the familiar sight of Flurris coming their way and smiled while Infernus called out to the older dragon. Flurris roared once more as he flew overhead to circle around the Winter Palace and Cullen struggled to NOT laugh as he looked around him to see Orlesian nobles who were all looking shocked (and a few looked like they were about to literally shit themselves from what Cullen could read of the body language) beyond words as the massive dragon came back around to land on the ground. Cullen returned his attention to Flurris who landed and roared at the Nobility before allowing Phoenix to climb down as he lowered his shoulder to the ground while giving his mother a soft chirp once she was on the ground. As Flurris stood to his full height, he studied _ALL_ of the Nobles who were watching with shocked expressions and growled at them before he lifted his wings up and launched into the sky with another roar as he rose up and soon turned to disappear to head back to the Inquisition camp while Cullen, for his part, went to go greet Phoenix with Infernus following. 

"I do believe you have made quiet the entrance, Love," Cullen smiled as Phoenix laughed. 

"Oh that was nothing," Phoenix smiled as they swiftly kissed before pulling away as she removed her coat and fur gloves but left on her cloak for several more moments as she handed off her coat and gloves to an Inquisition scout who took them away for safe keeping. "Flurris wasn't even trying," She smiled as Cullen chuckled. 

"I would hate to imagine what he could do," Cullen watched as she removed the cloak to hand to another scout who took it away to place it with the other Inner circle's cloaks. "Shall we head into the Winter Palace?" He offered his arm to her and she smiled. 

"We shall," She returned as she took his arm after she greeted Infernus who purred at her touch before all three turned to enter the Winter Palace all while neither Cullen nor Phoenix noticed Deyran and Bull laughing at the reactions of the Orlesian Nobles or even noticed Josephine's shaking head while Leliana and the others of the Inner Circle had mixed reactions at what had just transpired. 

****

"Get on with it!" Phoenix heard Cassandra snarl as she fought back a laugh of her own. The poor Herald who was announcing everyone in the Inquisition was damn near winded from saying Cassandra's full name and it was a struggle for Phoenix **_NOT_** to laugh but the struggle was only made harder when the man went to announce Sera who had gotten him real good without the man realizing it. 

"Her Ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse," Phoenix had to cough to cover up a laugh, as did many of the nobles while Sera only snickered, but when it came time for him to announce Phoenix she inwardly groaned as he began to introduce her.

"Lady Phoenix Rutherford. Wife of Ser Cullen Rutherford. Lady of Idosea of the Imperium. Mother to dragons. Rider of Flurris, the Winged Tempest..." The man continued on with her introduction but she stopped paying attention. 

 _A befitting nickname for Flurris. Boy, if Eliza were here she would have a heyday with that nickname for Flurris._ Phoenix thought as the Herald moved onto the others. The nickname was befitting of Flurris as when the dragon was unleashed to wreak havoc, he was the living definition of a tempest as the firestorm that followed in his wake was a sight to behold, and now, as she thought about it, she realized that Infernus too would soon have a nickname of his own come time for the siege as the golden dragon would be able to participate in it, yet there was a part of her that wondered if Cullen would do battle on the ground instead of in the air. While she understood that Cullen would do whatever it would take to boost the moral of his soldiers, there was a part of her that wanted him to join her in the skies with Flurris and Infernus. As if he had sensed the sudden change in Phoenix's mood, she felt Infernus nudge her hand and smiled at the young dragon. "I will be fine," She promised the dragon who huffed his disbelief at her words. "I promise, little one, go to your father he will need you near him to deter the nobles who will be too nosy for their own good." She instructed the dragon who gave a soft noise before walking away to lay near Cullen who looked relieved to have the Nobles who had been surrounding him all but run away as the dragon came to his side earning a chuckle from Phoenix as she looked away to focus on the task at hand before she lost interest in the events around her (it was now very apparent to her that Orlesian parties were actually boring unless someone was killed or some form of drama was about to take place) and so her mind turned to the upcoming liberation of "her city" from not only the idiot who was claiming to be her brother, but also from the Imperium so she could outlaw any and all forms of slavery as she did plan on bringing the city into the fold of the Free Marches. As she thought of what would be needed to free the city, a tiny part of her realized that it was very likely that the Imperium would not take kindly to her taking the city away from their rule and would likely end up trying to take it back sooner or later.  _If that's the case...I may have to the people directly INTO the Free Marches and abandon Idosea for good._ Not that Phoenix had any issue with that as she could give two less fucks about her ancestral home. What she **_DID_** give a fuck about was where her children, their children and their children's children would be born and that was the only thing she absolutely refused to give up the dream of. She **_WANTED_** her children (and even any and all of her dragons' offspring) to be born and raised in Ferelden, the homeland of her husband and his family. She wasn't exactly sure **_WHY_** she wanted Ferelden to be where her lineage with Cullen would stay for the rest of their existence, but it was what she wanted. Yes, she was partial to the Free Marches but that place didn't feel like home, not like Ferelden did and while part of her wondered if it was because she was married to a Fereldan man, something else, in the deepest pits of her soul told her otherwise. 

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the Spirit turned young man, spoke up from beside her, damn near scaring her half to death. "You belong there." Phoenix's head whipped around to see the one she knew to be named Cole and listened as he spoke again. "Ferelden is your home. You are a part of it and it is part of you. Your soul belongs there." Cole studied her for a moment before speaking again. "There is a part of you missing. A piece of you that has been replaced by something that looks like a dragon. Why?"

"Because of my dragon, Flurris, Cole sweety. He is a part of my soul and I am a part of his. He and I are one and the same."

"You won't return to the fade?" Cole inquired softly as she shook her head. 

"No, sweety, I won't. When I die, my soul will be taken in by Flurris and he will save me." 

"Will the same happen with Cullen?"

"Yes. The same will happen with Cullen." She watched Cole for a moment as he thought it over before he disappeared leaving her to wonder just what the "spirit puppy" was up too before she shook her head. "I thought he was strange in the game, but the real life version of him..." With that Phoenix returned her attention to the ballroom and sighed as everything became dull once more, or at least, it did for a while. several hours would pass before anything really happened but when she saw Cullen look in her direction after speaking with Deyran, the woman only nodded as she understood what was about to happen and was now thankful that she had managed to sneak some of her daggers into the Palace (and was thankful that unlike most other people, she knew how to hide weapons in her outfits) and the moment Deyran snapped at the woman Phoenix remembered to be the cause of all this bullshit, Phoenix's reaction time was swift as an explosion of noise and combat rang out. Looking around she whistled for several of the Templars under Cullen's command to use their abilities and soon the area was Nullified of magic forcing the assassins who were mages to be harmless in that sense as their magic was canceled out. Deyran and three of his companions swiftly vanished to take care of the Duchess, and Cullen, Phoenix and the others (along with the soldiers who had been snuck into the Palace and the "Honor Guard") were swiftly busy with stopping any and all assassins present. Phoenix Heard Infernus roar as she looked over to see him roast one of the assassins on the ballroom floor and smiled before returning to what was needed to be done.

Once everything settled down, Phoenix found herself sitting down and leaning back against the wall as she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath. "Are you alright, Phoenix?" Cullen's voice echoed over to her as she opened her eyes to see both her beloved and his dragon, who was sniffing at her injured arm before licking at it to slow the blood flow, and she smiled wearily.

"I'll be fine. I'm just really tired," She told him softly as Infernus gave a worried noise while Cullen frowned and leaned down to place a hand on her right cheek.

"You've been tired a lot recently, are you sure you are alright?" He inquired as she nodded. 

"I'm fine, my love. I guess everything's just finally catching up to me." She told him as he sighed. 

"I think I know what you mean," He smiled then with a slight chuckle, "We aren't as young as we used to be."

"Mmn, don't remind me," she told him with a slight laugh as he stood and helped her up while Infernus watched. "I think once all this bullshit is over, I would be very happy to just drop off the face of the world for a while."

Cullen's eyes snapped over to her from where he had been looking at Infernus and felt his heart stop at her words, "Then...you wouldn't be opposed to me asking you to move into the Fereldan countryside with me?"

"Why would I be opposed to that?" She smiled at him as he returned it. "Besides, after all this excitement and war is over with, it will honestly likely _**BE**_ time for us to settle down anyways."

"That is true," he nodded in understanding as they both decided that it was time for them to leave after Deyran announced that he wanted to "Be back in Skyhold as soon as possible" and no one felt like arguing against that as they all wanted to go back home. But as the exited the Palace a familiar shape flew by over head to land and Phoenix smiled as she walked over to pet Flurris as the dragon purred at her touch, "Phoenix?"

"Flurris and I will return to Skyhold ahead of all of you, I need to get changed and then I need to head up to go see how successful Fenris and Sebastian have been in removing the people from the city of Idosea," She told him as he frowned worriedly, "after I return we will need to discuss the whole soldier training situation." 

Cullen nodded in understanding then, "Be safe," he told her as she smiled at him. 

"You know I can't exactly promise that." 

"I know but still," he told her as he drew close to her for a kiss. "Try?"

"That I can promise." She told him as they rested their foreheads together for several moments. "I will return as soon as I am able." She promised as he reluctantly let her go so she could throw on her gloves, coat and cloak, and watched as she mounted up on Flurris before the dragon turned and flew off in the direction of Skyhold.

"I pray you do," Cullen closed his eyes for several moments before opening them to watch as the two disappeared from sight while Infernus gave a worried sound as he picked up on his father's worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and being unusually tired...hmn...can you guess why? here's a hint: it has to do with both the lyrium she *should* be taking and something else.


	25. Twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some feels.

Sebastian and Fenris spoke in the command tent that had been set up just for this particular occasion, they had gotten Phoenix's message a day or two ago and so far their plan of getting the innocents, (former) slaves, and those willing to serve Phoenix out of the city had been successful. "So far we have managed to get everyone we could out of the city?" Sebastian asked as Fenris nodded along with the general of Sebastian's army.

"I have freed all of the slaves and informed them of who ordered their freedom and of why we had to leave the city behind," Fenris told him as the general spoke next. 

"I have had some of my men manage to successfully convince those who were willing to follow Lady Phoenix and had them brought here as well. As it turned out, the majority of the civilians hate what this Gallus character is doing and how he was forcing them to treat the former slaves."

"I-" Before Sebastian could speak again a loud roar, a loud familiar roar, echoed and all three in the tent left it to be greeted by the sight of Flurris who was flying over them before the great white dragon landed near by. Sebastian, for his part, went to greet her with Fenris and the general while everyone else (to include those from Idosea) began to gather around to watched as Flurris studied them after Phoenix had dismounted, but she hadn't been the only one to dismount off of Flurris's back as standing off to the side of Phoenix was none other then Decimus, who had come with her per his own request to see his family (as well as to be her bodyguard as to him she was no lady but his Queen and he would be damned if he allowed **_ANYTHING_** to happen to her). When he saw the three who were approaching, Decimus saluted and Phoenix turned her gaze to Sebastian who smiled as he saw her. "Phoenix! It's good to see you again."

"As it is you, Sebastian. As well as you Fenris." She greeted the two before turned to Decimus and speaking in Tevene, much to Fenris's surprise. "Ad invenire qui libenter sequi me. Et locutus est ad eos, volens videre quomodo iusti sunt apud certare meis. (Go find the soldiers who willingly follow me. Speak to them and see just how willing they are to fight at my side.)" She told him as the man nodded before walking away to search for the other soldiers. 

"You know Tevene?" Fenris asked swiftly as Phoenix approached the three waiting. 

"I've always know it, I've just never had any reason to use it until recently," She told the elven man who smiled. "Now are any of you against informing me of what all has been done?"

Sebastian smiled then, "Not at all, but that is a conversation for the command tent." With that Sebastian led Phoenix and the other three to the tent while Flurris watched after her with a protective gaze. As Sebastian and the other two filled her in on what was going on, Phoenix couldn't help but sigh.

"I don't want to destroy the entire city if it can be avoided, but this does lead me to be confused," Phoenix said as she leaned over the table, "You said that there was no retaliation whatsoever?" She looked to Fenris and the general, both of whom nodded, and that raised a red flag in her mind. "Something doesn't feel right about this..." She trailed off as she returned her gaze to the maps of the city and surrounding area. As she studied the maps she noted that there was a marker for a small inn halfway between where they were now and the city. "What's this?" She inquired as she pointed to it.

"There used to be an old Inn there, but it has long been abandoned," Fenris spoke up as he saw what she was pointing at. "What are you thinking?"

"To use it as a neutral place to meet this Gallus."

Sebastian saw her logic then, "That could work provided that he is willing to parlay," 

"He likely will be, he has no one left but those soldiers loyal to him in the city now," Phoenix frowned as she shook her head and stood up straight. "My question is, if we send a messenger out to give him a message of wanting to speak at the location of that former inn, will he actually allow the messenger inside of the keep?" She wondered as Sebastian frowned. 

"Only one way to find out, Lass, and thats to send a messenger to find out," Sebastian told her as she ran a hand through her hair. To where Sebastian and his general saw it as a sign of possible irritation, Fenris saw it as as both a sign of irritation as well as tiredness and frowned.

"As much as I don't want to take an unnecessary risk with someone's life, I know it needs to be done."

"What should the messenger say, My Lady?" The general asked as Phoenix looked over to him.

"Only that I wish to speak with Gallus and him alone. I will not speak with a messenger nor anyone else but him." With that the general nodded and left to select his best rider for the the mission. 

Once Fenris knew that the general was out of earshot, he spoke up, "Phoenix?"

"Hmn?" Phoenix turned to look at the green eyed elven man then. 

"You're pregnant."

Sebastian's eyes went wide then as he looked from Fenris to Phoenix who chuckled quietly then, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"I know you that well," Fenris told her as Sebastian continued to stand in stunned silence. "Have you told him?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to wait until after Cullen takes his first flight with me on the back of his own dragon." 

"Is Infernus even going to be big enough for that?" Sebastian inquired as Phoenix smiled. 

"He is growing rapidly as we speak. In fact, I suspect that by the time I return to Skyhold with Flurris, Infernus will be the same size Flurris was when I first rode him as Infernus is already as tall as Cullen if not a little taller."

"I would pay to see that," Sebastian chuckled as he tried imagining the look on Cullen's face as he rode on the back of his dragon for the first time.

"I promise to write to you about it," Phoenix told the Prince who smiled. He knew she would and he knew he would get a kick out of what she would tell him. "But for right now, let's focus on one thing at a time, shall we?"

"Of course, but you do know that neither Fenris nor I will let you face Gallus on your own correct?"

"I wouldn't expect either of you too leave me to face him alone. If you hadn't said anything about it I would have asked you two to be there anyway, which reminds me," She started as she looked at the map, "What state is the inn in?"

"It can be used for the meeting," Fenris nodded, "We may just need to have the soldiers and dogs chase out the rats."

"As long as it can be used for the meeting and keep us out of the weather I will be fine with that."

"Not a fan of the cold?"

"I would take the heat of Summer over this bloody cold Winter any day." She told him as she reached out to receive her cloak as they turned to leave the tent, "I just thank any and all gods that my child will be born in Ferelden and has a Fereldan father." She told them as the two laughed.

"Defiantly a northern girl aren't you?" Sebastian smirked as she frowned. 

"Yes I am, but I'm married to a Fereldan whose basically the human version of a furnace. So at least I don't have to worry about being cold at night as he's the perfect person to cuddle up to at night."

"I'm sure he is. But we best get a move on if we intend to meet with Gallus," Sebastian frowned as horses were brought for them with Phoenix groaning at the fact that she had to ride in a saddle, again, but she still mounted up and heard Flurris roar as he leapt into the sky to follow them. "Now I really doubt anyone will try anything," Sebastian said as Phoenix smiled. 

"Nobody messes with his mother," She smiled as the dragon flew overhead as they began to head in the direction of the inn.

****

Phoenix stood looking at a painting in the main room of the old inn as she awaited the arrival of the one who called himself Gallus, and was not disappointed when someone walked in behind her, "I must admit, I was half tempted to believe that you wouldn't come." But the voice that responded to her words had her heart stopping for several moments as she instantly recognized who it belonged to.

"As if I would miss the look on my own baby sister's face when she comes to recognize who I really am," Turning slowly, Phoenix didn't want to believe that the voice belonged to who she was sure it belonged to but as she finally came to look at the person, tears pricked her eyes as she recognized the man standing halfway between her and the exit of the build. 

For several moments, Phoenix could not find the words to say as she looked the man over to see a familiar man who had chocolate brown eyes with neatly combed back blue-black hair standing there smiling at her as her heart skipped several beats. "Kaeso?" She said as she felt overjoyed at seeing her favorite brother standing before her and also felt the overwhelming need to rush over to him and pull him into a hug but held back on that. 

"Well don't just stand there," He smirked as she saw tears of joy lurking in his eyes as well and almost damn near threw herself at him as they embraced one another. "Stars above, Nix, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," She told him before both pulled away and she motioned for Sebastian and Fenris to step out of the shadows they had been hiding in before she turned back to him, "But... how are you alive? I saw father..."

"That was an illusion, Nix. Father killed an illusion of me, he could never actually kill me, I would never allow it." Kaeso told her as they rested their foreheads together, "Besides, you should know by now that when I make a promise, come hell or high water, I will keep it no matter what," He reminded her as she allowed her tears of joy to fall. 

"You bloody bastard!" She laughed as they hugged again. Before pulling away for her to introduce him to the others. "Sebastian, Fenris, this is my eldest brother, and my favorite brother, Kaeso. Kaeso, this is Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven, and Fenris a long time and very good friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sebastian said as Kaeso nodded to him. 

"As it is you, your Highness," Sebastian groaned at that earning a laugh from Phoenix. 

Fenris nodded to the man before speaking, "So why use the name Gallus?"

Kaeso sighed then, "I had to as I know it was the only way to bring Phoenix here."

"You could have sent a messenger to me," Phoenix told her brother who smiled. 

"I know you, sister, you wouldn't have believed it. I also know that the only way I could have grabbed your attention was through the use of a name that would set a red flag off in your mind." With that Sebastian and Fenris left the two to speak as it wasn't their place to be in the area where a reunion of brother and sister was taking place, but the two didn't go too far and for two hours Phoenix and Kaeso caught up with each other. "So... a little birdy told me that your married now?"

"Indeed I am. He's a good man though, Kaeso, but he's had a lot of bad things happen to him."

"As long as he treats you right, I won't do anything to him you know that. I may be your brother but I won't stand in the way of your happiness and the family you have with him."

Phoenix smiled then, "Yes well, fun fact our family is about to grow by one person."

"What?" Kaeso looked over at her with wide eyes before it dawned on him. "Are you?" Phoenix nodded and Kaeso laughed. "My god, I'm to be an uncle... Does your husband know?"

"Not yet but he will soon enough. But speaking of Cullen, I think you should meet him."

"I think that's asking for trouble, sis. I doubt he would take kindly to me once he finds out that I was the one responsible for you having to come up all this way."

"Maybe not, but Cullen is a big boy and can learn to suck it up." She smirked as Kaeso laughed. 

"You always were brutally honest."

"What can I say? I had the best teacher," She told him as he laughed some more. 

"Alright, if your dragon will allow me on his back I will go with you to meet my brother-in-law. But first, we need to do something about our ancestral home."

"I don't care what is done with it," Phoenix said as Kaeso smiled, "My child will not be born there, they will be born in Ferelden like his or her father and his family was."

"What about your people?"

"I will have to find them a new home, this place needs to disappear into the histories and hopefully be forgotten as it should have been many years ago."

"Agreed," Kaeso nodded as Sebastian chose that moment to walk in. 

"Your people will need a new home home then," Sebastian spoke up as Phoenix looked to him, "And I happen to have the perfect place in mind for that." 

"Oh?" Phoenix inquired as Sebastian nodded as he described a city near Starkhaven that had been abandoned for some years.

"I will have my army clear it of any bandits and Highwaymen and will also ensure that the Palace there is empty of any riffraff." Phoenix nodded to that plan before she turned to Kaeso who smiled. 

"Don't worry, I will speak to everyone and tell them the truth while apologizing for my actions. I don't expect any of them to follow me after the load of bullshit I put them through and you are the one they look up to, Dragon Queen." Phoenix groaned at that while Kaeso and Sebastian both chuckled. "Let's go," he said as he stood and helped her to stand as well from where they were sitting on the stairs of the old inn and soon all three left the building and left the air for nature to continue reclaiming what rightfully belonged to her. 


	26. Twenty-five

Cullen looked up towards the man that Phoenix claimed to be her eldest brother and frowned with arms crossed. "So your the reason behind why Phoenix had to leave and head up north?"

"I am, and I don't expect you to forgive or even care about me because of it." Kaeso told the man as Phoenix watched the exchange warily. She knew the two wouldn't start a fight in his office, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be safer then sorry when it came to the two overly protective men. Ever since her return from the Free Marches with Kaeso and Decimus, she had been wary of this meeting between the two, even Infernus (who was now almost fully grown as a full two weeks had passed since she had left, but was now large enough for Cullen to ride) had been wary of the man, along with Flurris, but neither of the dragons would harm him if he was with Phoenix. 

Cullen studied the other man carefully before relaxing and uncrossing his arms, "I will be wary of your intentions, but I am glad to see that Phoenix does have some sane family."

Kaeso chuckled then, "You and me both. Oh before I forget, you might want to talk to your beloved wife. She has some news for you." 

Phoenix shot Kaeso a look that should have killed him on the spot as he was led away to the rooms he would be using while in Skyhold and Cullen turned to look at her. "What was he talking about?"

Phoenix sighed then, "After a while, my lion, first there is something we need to do," She smiled as he frowned. "Let's go see to our children," She told him as she turned and began to leave his office with him following while confusion was written on his face. As they arrived down at where their dragons were, Flurris looked in the direction with Infernus doing the same as he greeted the two before both reached out their necks for some lovings of which both immediately received. 

"You know he's grown since you left," Cullen smiled as Phoenix laughed. 

"I can see that," She smiled before looking at Cullen who was turned to Infernus now. Smiling she looked up at Flurris who purred before he dipped his shoulder down for her to climb up onto his back which caused Cullen to turn to her. Nodding towards Infernus, she couldn't help but be a smartass in that moment, "Go on, he's your dragon. Climb up on his back."

Cullen looked to Infernus who chuffed, "But I've only ever ridden on the back of Flurris with you. I don't know how to ride a dragon on my own."

"Nobody does, my lion, until they've actually done so." She explained watching as the man stalled for a few more moments before he sighed and walked over to Infernus's shoulder which dropped to the ground for him. Watching Cullen climb up on Infernus's back had her struggling not to laugh. 

Once Cullen was astride Infernus's back, he looked to Phoenix before looking at the two spikes he would need to grab onto, "What should I hold onto?"

"Whatever you can," Phoenix smirked as Cullen looked back over at her before reaching out and gripping the two spikes. The minute his hands were on the spikes, Infernus gave a roar before launching himself skyward and Phoenix laughed as Cullen cried out in surprise. gripping the usual spikes she held onto on Flurris's back, her own dragon roared as he launched himself into the air and followed after Infernus who had seemingly decided to fly over Skyhold where Deyran, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra were speaking on the battlements as Infernus flew past them while showing off that Cullen was upon his back. 

"That explains where the Commander went," Leliana laughed as they watched Infernus and Flurris slowly disappear. 

Phoenix, for the most part, was laughing as she realized what Infernus had done, and shook her head as she and Flurris overtook and bypassed Infernus and Cullen. While Infernus was large, Flurris was still much larger and still much more powerful then the younger dragon, thus it was easer for Phoenix and Flurris to take the lead, though Infernus did a pretty damn good job of keeping up in her mind. Looking back towards Cullen she saw his wide eyes watching her and smiled as she turned back around to speak to Flurris. "Alright, Flurris, time to put his bond with Infernus to the test." She said as Flurris purred his understanding and soon began to rise into the air with Infernus giving a loud chirp in response to their actions.

Cullen, watched as Flurris rose high and realized what was about to transpire as the white dragon suddenly nosedived with wings slightly tucking in as he freefell for a few moments out of Cullen's sight and then Infernus followed after as he realized that Flurris and Phoenix were testing the bond he had with Infernus. Allowing Infernus to freefall for a moment, Cullen pulled back on the spikes he was holding onto with a bit of pressure behind it and Infernus pulled up just as swiftly. Looking towards Phoenix, Cullen saw her smiling and knew that he had apparently passed that part of the test and now Cullen began to realize just **_WHY_** Phoenix loved to ride on the back of Flurris all the time. There was the sensation of feeling truly and honestly FREE from the worries of the rest of the world when on the back of a dragon and as Cullen mentally rolled in the joy he was finding in it as well, Infernus purred as Cullen joy echoed to him. Despite the fact that the wind was whipping around Cullen, he was finding that there was nothing more that he could enjoy at that moment in time other then flying through the air with not only his dragon, but with Phoenix and Flurris as well. Hearing the two dragons communicate back and forth with roars, chirps, growls, and purrs, Cullen watched as Phoenix turned Flurris towards Ferelden and suddenly an idea as he glanced towards his hometown, which was absolutely tiny when flying as high in the air as they were, he put some pressure on the right side of Infernus and the dragon roared as he turned the direction Cullen was wanting him to go in, causing Phoenix to frown as she turned to look at them before having Flurris follow after. She watched as Cullen had Infernus land and as she had Flurris land, Cullen was dismounted with Infernus nudging the man's hand for some pets which he was given as Flurris lowered his shoulder to the ground to allow Phoenix to safely dismount. "Now I see why you love flying so much." Cullen smiled as Phoenix returned it before he led her away from both dragons with both dragons looking towards each other and "spoke" before touching their muzzles together in a loving manner with their eyes closing while Cullen and Phoenix spoke. Phoenix soon heard the sound of what was a wooden dock under her feet and looked up to see that they were at a lake and her breath caught. It took her a moment to full recognize this place from the game but when she turned to Cullen, he only smiled before he spoke, "I'm sure you already know what this place is but there is a reason I wanted to come here." He told her as he approached her with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I specifically remember overhearing a conversation you had with Eliza about how much you loved being at a lake at night as there was nothing more serene then seeing a lake by moonlight," he told her as he stopped to look into her eyes. "I wanted to make a point that while you are right, there is one thing I can think of that is more serene then a lake by moonlight."

"What's that?" Phoenix asked as Cullen turned fully to her. 

"Seeing you at a lake by moonlight," he told her as they kissed gently before pulling away to look at their dragons as they watched Infernus carefully rest his his head over Flurris's as the white dragon purred in contentment. 

"Guess we can now stop referring to Flurris as a male," Phoenix smiled as they watched the dragons pull away to nuzzle each other gently. 

"I guess so," Cullen chuckled as they continued to watch their dragons nuzzle for a few more moments.

Phoenix looked down for a moment before smiling as she decided to tell Cullen the secret she had been keeping from him, "And I guess it's now time for me to tell you something that I've been keeping from you."

"What is that?" He inquired as he looked towards her to see her smiling.

"Nothing bad, I promise," She told him as she watched the confusion cross his face. "In fact," She took his right hand into one of hers and pulled it to her stomach, "I think you will like what I have to tell you." She watched as it took him a moment but the it didn't take long for the look that was confusion turned to sudden realization and disbelief before finally settling on his own joy.

"You're..." He couldn't speak then but he could kiss her and hold her close as he realized that one of his wildest dream was coming true. Then he remembered the fact that she was still taking lyrium and pulled away to look at her.

"I know what your thinking and I am taking it sparingly and have been having the healers check up on both me and the baby as my dosages of Lyrium become rarer." She told him as he felt his heart skip a few beats.

Then he remembered the Siege that was coming up and sighed, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of participating in the Siege am I?"

"No," she responded, "But you won't have to worry about me much as I know that both our dragons," She nodded towards the two dragons that looked their way now, "will not let me come to harm."

"I know that for a fact," Cullen chuckled before shaking his head. "Maker's breath... I'm going to be a father and I don't think I am honestly prepared for it."

"No one can ever be truly prepared for parenthood, my lion. Just wait until Josephine and Leliana find out," Cullen groaned then as Phoenix smiled at him.

"As if I don't endure enough teasing from them already."

"I'm sure they won't tease you too much."

Cullen frowned at her, "Apparently you haven't actually met Leliana and Josephine properly."

Phoenix shook her head then before feeling him wrap an arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder, while his right hand returned to her stomach as his joy at becoming a father raced through him once more, "Come on love, we should return to Skyhold and tell the others before they question why we've been gone for so long." Cullen reluctantly nodded his agreement and they walked over to their dragons to mount up and together all four headed back to Skyhold where Cullen, may or may not have, been at the ass end of teasing from the rest of the Inner Circle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but next chapter is the Siege and that in of itself will be a blast for me to write.


	27. Twenty-six

Phoenix sat on Flurris's back as he- _SHE_ \- growled as they watched everyone run around as they prepared for night to fall. Infernus was standing near them in a protective stance (which is what Phoenix was happy to see as it really did show just how much like Cullen the male dragon was) and was also growling low while waiting with Phoenix and Flurris. Cullen, like Phoenix had figured, had opted to say on the ground for this Siege and thus had left Phoenix in charge of both dragons which was fine with her as she knew when to have the dragons strike when the time came for the siege to actually take place. Phoenix looked around for a moment before feeling Flurris lower herself down and looked below her to see Cullen approaching with a bit of worry written on his face before he stopped near to Flurris's shoulder and Phoenix leaned down to take the man's hand into her own to squeeze it. "I still don't like you heading into this battle." He said as Phoenix squeezed his hand once more.

"I know but I cannot _**NOT**_ participate," Phoenix told him as he frowned, "I want to see this through just as much as you do."

"I know you do," Cullen tightened his grip on her hand for a moment. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"We both know the dragons won't let any harm come to me, but I promise to try." 

"That's all I can ask of you," He sighed as he lowered his head for a moment as Infernus chirped worriedly before the man looked over to the dragon and began to pet his dragon while he looked to Phoenix as Flurris turned her attention to him. "Keep an eye out for Corypheus's red lyrium dragon."

"I will, and if it comes to an aerial battle..." Phoenix had no doubts that it would come to a battle in the skies between the three dragons as she knew that Corypheus's dragon _**WOULD**_ make an appearance.

Cullen frowned then, "If it comes to that, I will join you on the back of Infernus as it will likely take all four of us to critically damage the beast enough to force it to flee."

Rylen called out then and all four turned to him. " _ **COMMANDER, THE INQUISITOR HAS CALLED FOR THE SIEGE TO BEGIN!**_ " 

Cullen turned to Phoenix then and released her hand, "Go and be careful." He told her as she nodded before Flurris stood to her full height and snarled as Phoenix gripped onto the spikes and soon the white dragon rushed forward to launch herself off the nearby cliff while Cullen looked to Infernus, "Protect them and do whatever Phoenix tells you to do," he told his own dragon who gave a sound that spoke of his understanding before he too charged towards the cliff and launched himself skyward to catch up to his mate. As much as Cullen wanted to watch the three disappear, he couldn't and so swiftly turned to begin calling out orders.

Rylen, however, stayed for a moment to watch the dragons and Phoenix vanish into the cloud-cover and frowned as he felt a dark feeling blanket him. He knew this night would end in some form of tragedy, but he also somehow knew that it would not be Phoenix, Cullen nor the dragons that would end up as that tragedy but as he looked around, his gaze landed on the man named Decimus and felt his heart plummet.  _Maker no..._ He thought as he realized that it was very likely that they would lose that man this night while it also occurred to him that if Decimus died, it would be **_ANOTHER_ **death that would weigh heavily on Phoenix's heart and so, Rylen swore to himself that he would keep an eye on the man. Unfortunately, he would not get to keep that promise as he soon lost track of the man as the siege began. 

While Rylen and Cullen were busy with the siege, Phoenix looked towards Infernus and saw him glance in her direction for just a moment, "Keep up Infernus!" She called out as she pulled back on Flurris's spikes earning a roar from her dragon as Flurris skyrocketed higher so they could soon be above the clouds. Once all three were above the clouds, Phoenix had Flurris "hover" for several moments so Phoenix could see what was gone on below and frowned as she saw the struggle below her. She saw the Inquisition soldiers struggling to gain a foothold upon the battlements and pulled on Flurris's spikes earning a slight roar as the dragon soon nosedived towards the keep below. Infernus followed after and both dragons roared causing a momentary lapse in the fighting as the ones known as the Grey Wardens looked skyward and all around in wonder before one of the Warden Mages called out the moment they saw Flurris dropping out of the sky at a break neck pace. Since the Wardens were distracted by Flurris, who Cullen now noted was _EASY_ to see in the light of the moons, they completely missed the fact that Infernus was coming from the other side. The only reason Cullen didn't miss seeing Infernus was because he had actually been **_LOOKING_** for his dragon and before any of the Wardens could properly react (with only a few being smart enough to actually _**MOVE**_ as the dragons dived) the battlements of the fortress were soon alite with dragon fire as Flurris and Infernus unleashed their fire upon the Wardens, and while Cullen thought the mixture of the white and golden flames was interesting to look at he swiftly returned to calling out orders. Phoenix, Flurris and Infernus soon disappeared back up into the clouds where they remained as they awaited the arrival of Corypheus's dragon and thankfully they didn't have to wait long as soon the corrupted dragon swiftly appeared causing Infernus to land and Cullen was swiftly up on the back of his dragon, who then took off once he was seated. But it was Phoenix and Flurris who were swift in attacking the corrupted dragon as it attempted to take off, causing the corrupted beast to roar in pain as the Wardens and Deyran and his companions watched with utter amazement as the battle for rule of the sky began. Cullen guided Infernus after the two other dragons and Infernus snarled out a roar, before his jaws came apart and a blast of his gold, red and brown fire upon the corrupted beast which roared in pain before turning to try and unleash a gout of its own fire at the two, only for it to be hit by Flurris's white and blue fire once more while Cullen had Infernus disappeared.  _Now we play a game of Cat and Mouse, or in this case, Cat and Mice._ Phoenix thought as Flurris vanished into the clouds as Cullen and Infernus attacked the corrupted dragon next. "Aim for the wing, Flurris!" Phoenix called out as Flurris roared before unleashing her fire onto one of the Thedosian dragon's wings forcing the other dragon to dive down to land as Cullen and Infernus joined them to watch what happened next. 

Just as swiftly as the Thedosian dragon landed, Cullen and Phoenix watched in horror as it did exactly what Phoenix remembered from the game and before long a sudden flash of green erupted from where they watched the Inquisitor and his companions (along with Loghain and Hawke) fall from on the walkway. But suddenly Flurris roared as the Corrupted dragon took to the air and Phoenix and Cullen had their dragons disappear into the clouds as it came back after them. Once more Cullen and Phoenix played Cat and Mouse with the Thedosian dragon but as Phoenix had Flurris turning to attack the corrupted beast one more time a loud, pained roar was heard and Phoenix's head snapped around to see Infernus bleeding out from where the Thedosian dragon had clawed at him and suddenly as Infernus screeched out in pain forcing him to land. Phoenix called in worry as Flurris roared out at the same time, " _ **CULLEN! INFERNUS!**_ "  Swiftly turning Flurris towards the other dragon, Flurris let out a blast of fire that hit the other dragon right in the face and forced it to finally retreat as the fire blinded it in one eye. Instead of giving chase, Phoenix turned Flurris towards the ground where she saw Infernus laying and Flurris immediately went to land, allowing Phoenix to dismount before checking on her mate while Phoenix rushed over towards Cullen who was slowly getting up with Infernus doing the same thing. "Cullen!" Phoenix was soon over by the man and placed a hand on his breastplate as he sat up. 

"I'll be alright," he said as Decimus swiftly appeared. 

"My Lord!" He called out as he came to a stop near them, "Are you and Infernus alright?" he swiftly asked as Cullen groaned as he made to stand. 

"I'll be fine, but Infernus," All three turned to where Flurris was licking at Infernus's chest before turning towards his face and licking at his upper lip where a jagged wound was before she returned to the wound on his chest, of which Phoenix noted (along with the jagged wound on his muzzle) was in the same place she knew for a fact Cullen had one on his own chest. 

"Looks like Infernus really is your dragon, my lion," Phoenix smiled as Cullen chuckled as their dragons turned to them and Decimus swore, in that moment, that he was seeing a mirrored image between the dragons and their riders. 

"So he is," Cullen smiled as the dragons reached out towards their respected riders and both Cullen and Phoenix touched the muzzles of their dragons, one of whom chuffed while the other gently rested her muzzle against Phoenix's belly. 

Before Phoenix could speak Decimus leapt behind her and called out, " _ **LOOK OUT!**_ " Phoenix and Cullen turned as the dragons pulled away only for all four to watched as Decimus was run through by the dagger of the assassin who had been intent on killing Phoenix. But it was made just as apparent that Decimus would not go down alone and the four present watched as the man gave his final few breaths to run the assassin through before collapsing. 

" ** _Decimus!_** " Phoenix cried out as she rushed over to the man, who now lay dying. " _Decimus..._ " Phoenix whispered softly with tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched him slowly fade away. 

Cullen felt some little part of him break as he watched the way his beloved call the man's name only for him to not respond, which only prompted Flurris to walk over with him and Infernus following as Cullen went to kneel beside the woman he loved as she cried over the loss of another of her close friends but this time instead of Flurris roaring in sorrow, both she and Infernus lay in a protective circle around Cullen and Phoenix as the man held her while she cried. 


	28. Twenty-seven

A few months after the Siege, Cullen watched Phoenix as she pet Flurris who purred before she carefully nudged Phoenix's growing midsection and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "You'll meet him or her soon enough, Flurris," Phoenix spoke as Flurris nuzzled her hand again. "As will you Infernus," Phoenix smiled as the other dragon chuffed as he reached over to receive some pets of his own and the whole time Cullen stood watching with a smile on his face. His small (if it could be called that when it involved two very large dragons) family was growing and he knew that he and Phoenix weren't the only ones thrilled by the notion as Alistair (of whom both Cullen and Phoenix were visiting since a minor lull had overcome the fighting) was also beyond thrilled to know that Phoenix was with child but the King also shared Cullen's worry. Both men knew that this lull that had come would not last long and so, after much discussion and little to no protesting from Phoenix (which was rare for Cullen to see from her but then again she WAS pregnant so it did make sense that she would want to see their unborn child kept safe especially for the birth), it had been decided that Phoenix would stay with Alistair in the Denerim Palace until they were sure the fighting was over. Of course, that also meant that Cullen would, sadly, miss the birth of their child and that, in particular, was not something he was happy about. But war was an extremely fickle mistress and so, despite how unhappy the three were about Cullen not likely going to be there for the birth, Phoenix knew that Cullen would come back to Denerim as swiftly as he could once the war was over with. But that night, in their room, Phoenix sat upon their bed with legs tucked close while still being off to her side with her forehead resting against Cullen’s as he sat on the edge of the bed. ”Please come back us,” she begged him quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks. ”I’ve lost so many people already that I can’t lose you... If I lose you...” 

”You won’t,” Cullen told her resting a hand against her tear-stained cheek. ”I will do everything I can to come back to you, our little one and Alistair. I will come back to be the father our child deserves.” 

”I pray you do. I don’t think I could handle another death.” 

”You won’t have to. I promise you, Phoenix, I will return and when I do I will never leave your side again.” But that promise wouldn't stop her from praying that he would be allowed to come back. Especially not the next day as Phoenix and Flurris watched their loves vanish cause Phoenix’s heart to ache, which in turn had Flurris rear back and roar out a sound that spoke of the pain of being forced to watch someone they loved disappear from sight.

In the months after, Alistair did his best to keep Phoenix’s mind off of the fact that Cullen wasn’t around, and while it was made easier due to the fact that her pregnancy sometimes made her mind unfocused, there where still days where he could tell that she was zeroed in on the feeling of missing the man she had married despite having the second man she now loved just as unconditionally standing behind her with arms wrapped around her shoulders and smiling as he rested his chin on her head, she was ready to tease the man at a moments notice as he kissed her head with the tenderest of kisses. Alistair had finally come around to feeling open about loving her and now often gave her a kiss where and whenever he could which often left her with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes as it often led to gentle teasing. But just as she went to tease the man holding her close, she felt a wetness between her legs and her body and mind registered what was happening as she gasped. ”Alistair!” she said as he swiftly understood what was about to happen and quickly lifted her into his arms (gently and carefully) to carry her to where she would soon be giving birth and barked out orders for the midwives and healers to be fetched. _Have nine months really passed?_ Phoenix asked of herself as she felt the second signs of labor hit her. _I’ll take that as a yes._ Once she was within the ”delivery” room and the midwives and healers in the room as well, Alistair was chased out and he frowned before penning a letter to Cullen to inform him of the birth of his child, or as Alistair eventually corrected himself, the birth of Cullen’s son as Alistair would come to discover. 

****

Cullen sat at his desk a few days later and felt tears pricking at his eyes. He had missed the birth of his child, his son, and he felt that loss keenly as the birth of any child was a one time only event for that child and it was also the time he should be there for Phoenix as he was her husband, her mate, and it was his job to protect her and any children they would have. ”Commander?” The voice that spoke up was that of Deyran who was just walking in. 

”I missed it,” Cullen spoke up as he sighed. ”I missed the birth of my son...” 

”When?” Deyran was shocked now. He had known Phoenix had been with child and knew that as a safety precaution it had been agreed upon that she stay as far away from any fighting as possible.

"While we were in the Arbor Wilds," Cullen told him as Deyran frowned now. 

Watching as Cullen struggled to not completely break down, Deyran smiled softly, ”Go to them.” 

”What?” Cullen looked up towards the elven man then. 

”Go meet your son and be with Phoenix. They need you.” 

”But what about-?!”

”Everything will be fine. Take Infernus and go! That’s an order, Commander. Besides you need some time off.” Deyran walked out of Cullen’s office, and Cullen watched him with wonder for a moment before deciding to obey the ”command” given to him. Leaving a note for whoever found it, Cullen all but raced down to where his dragon was sleeping and watched as  he awoke. 

”We are heading to Denerim. To see both Phoenix and Flurris,” he told the dragon who dropped his shoulder to allow Cullen to climb up. ”There’s someone both of us need to meet.” He said as he gripped the spikes that had Infernus turning and leaping into the air as the dragon roared. 

As Cullen and Infernus were headed their way, Phoenix was introducing Flurris to the newest member of the family and to say the dragon was all but smitten with the boy in her rider’s arms would be an understatement. Reaching down to hold her muzzle just close enough to the little one to sniff at his scent, Flurris felt his tiny, tiny hand place itself just on the tip of her lip and gave a dragon’s version of a chuckle. Phoenix for her part smiled warmly as Alistair chuckled from where he stood. Watching as Flurris pulled away slowly, Phoenix heard her son yawn and carefully wrapped him back up in the blanket Alistair had given to her to use for him. Phoenix heard Flurris lay down and saw the dragon watching her carefully. ”It’s alright Flurris, he’s just sleepy,” Phoenix told the dragon who blinked slowly in understanding. ”He’s not like how you were as a baby. A human baby is completely defenseless and requires one or both parents to protect them.” Phoenix watched Flurris tilt her head in wonder but before she could say anything more, a roar sounded and Flurris was standing once more with a growl sounding from her before a familiar golden form flew over their heads. Looking over at Alistair, the King dropped his head and shook it while laughing. ”I told you.” Phoenix smirked as Alistair looked up at her. 

”I didn’t doubt you for a moment.” He said as they turned to watch Infernus land with a chirp sounding from the golden dragon as he lowered his shoulder to allow his rider to climb down. After Cullen was dismounted, Infernus stood to his full height and greeted Flurris with a soft and loving noise which the white dragon returned.

”You're here?” Phoenix asked as Cullen turned to her. 

”I had to come and it was Inquisitor’s orders.” Cullen admitted as Phoenix smiled while Alistair greeted the man warmly while Phoenix moved closer. 

”Then I guess that means you finally get to meet your son.” 

Cullen turned to Phoenix then and before he knew it, he was looking down into his son’s gaze. Just like him, Cullen noted that his son had the amber-gold eyes (as well as the ever infamous golden Rutherford curls) that came with being apart of his family and felt as if all the missing pieces in his life finally, _finally_ , settled into place as he held the tiny being in his arms. Hearing Infernus move closer he let the dragon look over the boy and all watched as the young dragon lowered his head to sniff at the child only for the little one to squirm and find a way to place his tiny hands on the dragon's nose leaving Infernus to give a very very soft noise while showing great amusement as well. Phoenix looked to Flurris who gave a quiet noise before the white dragon reached her head over to nuzzle at Infernus who slowly pulled away to return the gentle nuzzle. Moving closer to Flurris both dragons soon laid down and purred contentedly as Infernus rested his neck over Flurris’s while their tails intertwined while Cullen kissed Phoenix as their child fell asleep in Cullen’s arms. ”I think he feels safe.” 

”That’s because he is. Not only does he have me as his mother,” Phoenix smiled then, ”But he also has Alistair and you as well as two dragons both of whom are smitten with him. Our son will be the singular most protected and loved child this world has ever seen.”

”She’s right,” Alistair smiled warmly. ”There won’t be a place in all of Thedas that anyone will be able to hide that will be safe from us if someone tries to harm him. But come, it's getting late and we should head inside.”

”Agreed,” Phoenix smiled at the other man she had come to love. ”We don’t need something to come swooping down on us.” Alistair busted up laughing then. 

”Yes, swooping is bad.” He responded as Cullen looked up in confusion then. 

”It's a joke love, come on, let's get inside and I’m sure Alistair will be happy to explain it to you.” with that Phoenix, Alistair and Cullen went inside the Palace while the two dragons tightened their tails grips on the other one's tail.


	29. Twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY late update but its up!

Phoenix looked over towards Flurris who was nuzzling each of her first-ever clutch of eggs and smiled warmly. Shortly after Cullen had arrived in Denerim and meet the son she had borne him, Corypheus had made his last and final desperate mistake before Deyran put him down for good and now roughly two to three years had gone by which had apparently been more than enough time for Infernus to reach sexual maturity. Now Phoenix was helping Flurris tend to the clutch of twelve eggs all of which ranged in colors and combinations of colors. One egg, in particular, had Phoenix walking over and Flurris watched as her rider carefully scooped it up into her hands. ”I wonder...” The egg she held was gold with white and looking to Flurris, Phoenix wondered if this egg was meant for her son. ”I’m going to give this egg to him and see if it will hatch. If it does then you and I will have a future dragon rider to train Flurris.” Flurris purred at that and Phoenix soon walked away to seek out her son. Right now the Palace was filled with servants who were seeing to the needs of the pesky nobles that Alistair damn near hated with a burning passion, but as she passed the servants many stopped and bowed or curtsied or dipped their heads as they greeted her. 

”Your majesty!” they all said as she passed them with ”good morning” or ”Hello” being her response along with their names following each greeting earning wide smiles from them as she noted that they were happy to be recognized by her. It was not known outside of the palace (or it was but no one dare say anything in her presence) but after Corypheus had been defeated, Alistair and Cullen both had somehow talked Divine Victoria (or Leliana as Phoenix still called her much to the Chantry’s disgruntlement and the woman’s amusement) into marrying them together and then somehow Phoenix had been asked to marry Alistair by Alistair who had wanted their little love triangle to be fully completed, thus for the first time in her life Phoenix had broken the one major rule of her own creation of never having a hyphen in between her last name and another. As she thought that over she couldn’t help but smirk as she shook her head then. ”Phoenix Rutherford-Theirin... What the fuck did I get myself into?” she wondered with a small laugh before noticing a familiar form flying past the windows and smiled as she watched her beloved husbands upon Infernus as they flew by to head towards the dragons’ roost. Remembering the golden egg in her grip, Phoenix continued to walk along the hall and soon came upon her son, Adrian Rutherford working out a puzzle and smiled as she saw just how much like Cullen he really was. ”Adrian?” she watched the boy’s golden curly-haired head turn to look at her and watched a smile dawn on the three-year-old's face. 

”Mommy!” he called out as he stood and raced over to her, completely oblivious to the fact that he knocked over the puzzle he had just been working on. ”What’s that?” he asked the moment his golden eyes landed on the egg she held. 

”Remember how mommy told you that Infernus was daddy’s dragon and Flurris was mommy’s dragon?” The boy nodded (showing just how much like his father he was as he focused on Phoenix with a clear gaze), ”Well this is one of their babies.” 

”An egg?” 

”The baby is inside of the egg, sweetheart. Unlike you, they need to hatch from inside the egg.” 

”Why did you bring the baby here?” 

”Well, there's something mommy wants to see. I want you to hold the egg for a moment,” She sat down on the floor with him doing the same and showed him how to hold the egg, "and we will see if the baby comes out!” Phoenix watched as her son carefully took the egg and held it for several moments but when he was about to say something about it not hatching a loud crack sounded from the egg and his eyes went wide. ”Set it down.” Phoenix instructed Adrian as the boy set the egg down carefully as more cracks appeared before finally having pieces broken off as the baby dragon within the egg freed itself. Just like Phoenix had believed, the baby dragon within was a gorgeous golden color with white wing membranes and markings (and would have white frills after those came in). Watching as the baby righted itself from having fallen over, Phoenix saw the baby dragon look towards her son and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as the boy watched the dragon with amazement. 

”Is he mine?” 

”He’s your dragon my son,” Phoenix informed the boy as the dragon crawled over and up into the boy's lap to click at Adrian who soon began to pet him. ”It will be several years before you can ride upon his back like how mommy and your daddies ride upon the backs of Flurris and Infernus, so until then Adrian make sure to spend lots of time with both him and Blue okay?” 

”Okay, mommy!” Adrian smiled as the spoken of animal, a Mabari Hound that Cullen had found on the grounds of the Winter Palace during the Exalted Council, came walking over to investigate the latest arrival who sniffed at the hound with curiosity. 

”Be nice Blue. It will be a long time before Adrian can ride him, so, until that time, Adrian is still yours.” Phoenix watched as the dog’s Chocolate brown eyes looked over at her and whined with head tilted. ”It's still your duty to protect him and you’ve done an excellent job thus far.” Phoenix reached over and petted the hound who panted happily before woofing in greeting to someone behind her. 

”There you are,” Cullen’s voice sounded behind her as he walked into the room. ”I was wondering why you weren’t in the roos- is that...?” 

”It is. It is apparent to me that our son is going to be a dragon rider just like us. We may want to invest in that school after all," Phoenix smiled warmly as she returned her attention to Adrian and the baby dragon who continuously clicked and chirped at the love and attention he was being showered with from Adrian. "Where's Alistair?" 

"Taking care of some Noble business," Cullen replied as he helped Phoenix to stand. 

"So in other words he's going to be in a crappy mood for a bit," Cullen nodded as Phoenix smiled, "Well then, guess it's up to me to make him smile once he's done with those pesky nobles." 

"What do you mean?" Cullen inquired as Phoenix looked to him with yet another smile. 

"Let's just put it this way: He won't need to worry much longer about not having a heir." With that Phoenix kissed her husband's cheek and left the room as Cullen watched her with brows furrowed before it dawned on him what she was talking about and let out a laugh

"No I suppose he won't," Cullen turned to look at his son and smirked before walking over and kneeling down to help the boy name the little golden dragon while Phoenix sought out Alistair, who was now in his private office looking irritated but when she told him what news she had that irritation was replaced by confusion then joy as it struck him what she meant. And months later, the Heir to the Fereldan throne was born and, after having an egg placed next to him, it was apparent that he too would be a dragon rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I intended it to be longer but the next chapter is the "End" of this story with a sneak peek into another possible story that I may be working on in the very LAST chapter of this story.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I was listening to for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKHPjxm1fPM called Heart of Lore and I recommend listening to it as you read this chapter.

Two pairs of powerful leathery wings beat upon the air as a gold and white dragon, as well as a silvery dragon, flew through the skies in a race to cross the land as swiftly as possible as the two dragons roared back and forth while their riders looked around to check the lands below them before having their dragons land upon a cliff so the two could talk without words being lost to the winds. Roaring the golden dragon landed first with it's silver sibling following suit as the two riders hung on; once they had landed one of the riders, particularly the one on the golden dragon, removed their helm and revealed themselves to be a curly golden-haired man who looked to the rider of the silver dragon who also removed their helm to reveal themselves as a young man, only this young man had coppery colored hair. "Well little brother, what do you think?" the golden haired man inquired.

"I think," the young man on the silver dragon spoke up as his dragon purred, "that our mother and fathers are going to flay us alive when they hear about our disappearance from the palace grounds." 

"More like they _**WOULD**_ flay **_ME_** alive if they found out that _YOU_ had left and that I hadn't come with you."

"You always say that _Adrian_."

" _ **I**_ am not the Prince of Ferelden, _Jaegarys_." 

"Maybe not but you **_ARE_** the son of the Inquisition's former Commander."

"And your older brother," Adrian smirked the ever infamous smirk his father had been known for (or as their mother called it: The Rutherford smirk).

Jaegarys huffed, "We should probably get going before-" but he was interrupted as two more dragons (one of them a beautiful violet and lavender color while the other was a stark blood red with black wing and frill membranes) and their riders appeared, all four of which were greeted warmly by the gold and silver dragons as they landed and walked up to the four already there. 

"And just where do you think you four are going?" A feminine voice asked as one of the newcomers spoke up. 

"Alina! We were just...ah..." Adrian became flustered as the violet colored dragon whose rider was named Alina, finished walking up to be beside Adrian's dragon (with both dragons nuzzling the other very lovingly).

"You two are more trouble then you are worth sometimes," The other dragon's rider spoke up as they too finished the approach to stand near Jaegarys and his dragon (like the other two these two dragons also nuzzled each other lovingly). 

"What's that supposed to mean, Richard?" Jaegarys inquired as he looked to the last rider whose dragon was the blood red. 

"Never mind," Richard chuckled. "Oh by the way, your mother and fathers know that you two left the palace and your mother told us to tell you both that she wants all of us to be safe." 

"All of us?" Adrian inquired as Alina spoke up now. 

"Yes all of us. Richard and I are coming with you two, my love," Alina smiled warmly then as Adrian looked towards her. "Why else would Richard be riding on Rhaelar and I on Naera?" she inquired as Adrian smiled. 

Jaegarys spoke up then as he turned to Richard, "Well, knowing how stubborn you both can be, we could use the aid." 

"Yes you can. Besides I wouldn't **_DARE_** let the man I love escape me so easily anyways," Richard smirked as Jaegarys laughed. 

"Well then," Adrian looked from his brother and his brother's lover to his own lover with a smile, "Guess there's no time to waste. Shall we?" He asked as everyone agreed. "Come on Aeganyx, let's fly!" the golden dragon roared as his rider called for him to take to the skies with Naera following suit with her own roar. 

"Let's follow them Rhaelar!" Richard called out as his dragon roared as well but Jaegarys turned to look behind him to see two familiar shapes watching after the group and smiled before calling out to his own dragon. 

"Vhaesa, let's follow them. Our parents will be fine without us for a while." Jaegarys smirked as his dragon chuffed before launching herself skyward and soon caught up with the other three as they continued onto their journey but the two familiar shapes he had seen did not take off as their riders continued to watch after the group. 

"Are you sure they will be alright?" A familiar masculine voice inquired as his dragon, a handsome golden beast with red and brown, huffed in agreement. 

"They will be fine, Cullen," the other rider spoke up with a tender smile upon her lips as her dragon, the most infamous of _ALL_ the dragons, purred. "Besides, it's their time now to have adventures. Our time is done." 

"Still though," Cullen, as the rider of the gold, red and brown dragon was revealed to be named, frowned. "I can't help but worry."

"I know love, I worry as well, but they need this as much as we do. They will be fine." 

Cullen looked over towards the other rider, "You sound so sure of it Phoenix."

"Because I am," the rider Cullen addressed, Phoenix as he revealed her name to be, smiled warmly. "Now let's get back to the Palace before Alistair worries too much about us as all of do about the boys and their lovers." 

"Alright," Cullen smiled as his dragon purred now, "Let's go home Infernus." He spoke up as his dragon huffed and turned to leap skyward and headed back towards the palace that had been spoken of. 

Phoenix, however, had her dragon wait until neither could see Phoenix's sons, their dragons, her sons' lovers and their dragons as well. "Well Flurris, looks like the world no longer has need of us with our offspring around." Phoenix smiled as her dragon chirped in agreement. "Let's go home." She told the dragon who roared as she launched skyward to follow after their mates. 

_Unknown to all of them, the legend of Phoenix, Cullen, Flurris and Infernus would live on though all of the Ages past the one they lived in now. Even after the last of Flurris' and Infernus' descendants passed away, the legends of the Dragon Riders of the Dragon Age would continue to spread like a wildfire. And the legend would always start with the people speaking of a young Templar woman who had a dragon egg that had hatched during the time she spent at Kirkwall's former Circle named The Gallows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you read right. I used a Valyrian name for Alistair's son as well as the names of the dragons they ride as well as the dragons of the other two riders.


	31. Sneak Peek: A Mage and the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a SNEAK PEEK at another story I am working on. It's not apart of this particular series but you guys deserve to be spoiled for putting up with my pain in the ass muses. Not going to say what Chapter this sneak peek is from but it will appear in one of the chapters of the story I am working on (Sorry Lady_Trevelyan84 no dragons outside of the normal Dragon Age High Dragons in this story)

“Sis?” Tobias started as Vhaera opened her eyes to look in his direction.

“Hmm?” She watched him as he poked the dwarf who was still passed out with a stick. “Are you seriously poking him with a stick?” Vhaera questioned as Tobias glanced at her and nodded with a chuckle.

“Yes,” He chuckled as she smacked her head with a hand.

“Ugh! Why do I even bother half the time.” She shook her head, hand still present on her face, as her brother grinned.

“Because you love me,” He pointed out as she shot him a look.

“That’s debatable right now,” She informed him as she stood and walked over to check on Tokias. “Still asleep? Maker! How can he drink so much and _not_ wake up with a hangover?” She wondered out loud as Tobias shrugged.

“Label it down to him being a dwarf?” He asked as she frowned.

“Possibly,” Vhaera stood back up and looked to Tobias. “Now what did you want?”

“The way you reacted to the Commander, is he?”

“Yes he is. I _felt_ that aura around him without the need to remove my necklace.” She frowned, “I know that I can’t judge all Templars in the same way but something just doesn’t sit right with me about him.”

“Yet you did ask to speak with him in private about the situation here,” Tobias reminded her as she nodded.

“So I did,” She sighed heavily. “Maybe it will ease my misgivings to speak with him about ways to calm the tension here. Its so thick you can almost cut it, with a spoon.”

Her brother snorted at that comparison, “A spoon huh?”

“Can’t say a knife,” Vhaera smiled as Adaar and Cullen came their way as Tobias went to nitpick at his sister’s shirt sleeve to attempt to remove a bramble. “The tension around here isn’t _THAT_ thick, yet,” She waved her brother off with a smile as Adaar and Cullen finished their approach. “Leave it!” She snipped at him as Tobias backed up a step with hands held up. “I will get it off, eventually,” She frowned looking at the thing that stuck to her sleeve like a porcupine quill. She began to pick at it as Adaar came over with a frown.


End file.
